


Название: Последний мой, бумажный пароход

by Mister_Key



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Сомнительное согласие, ненормативная лексика., педофилия, чен-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ориджинал<br/>Название: Последний мой, бумажный пароход<br/>Авторы: Ржавые ведьмы (Menthol_blond & Фиона)<br/>Рейтинг: NC-21<br/>Warning: чен-слэш, педофилия, сомнительное согласие, ненормативная лексика.<br/>Дисклаймер: Все права на персонажей принадлежат Ржавым Ведьмам, все совпадения случайны и ненамеренны, все детали взяты из жизни или проверены по источникам. Авторы готовы дать клятву на Библиотеке Детской Мировой Литературы, что писателя Ромашкина, равно как его героев и жертв, никогда не существовало в природе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Солнечный ожог

Ржавые ведьмы  
Ориджинал  
Название: Последний мой, бумажный пароход  
Авторы: Ржавые ведьмы (Menthol_blond & Фиона)  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Warning: чен-слэш, педофилия, сомнительное согласие, ненормативная лексика.  
Дисклаймер: Все права на персонажей принадлежат Ржавым Ведьмам, все совпадения случайны и ненамеренны, все детали взяты из жизни или проверены по источникам. Авторы готовы дать клятву на Библиотеке Детской Мировой Литературы, что писателя Ромашкина, равно как его героев и жертв, никогда не существовало в природе.

 

  
ПРОЛОГ

 

\-- Послушай... Мне очень неудобно, но все-таки... Как тебя зовут?  
\-- Станислав, -- рассеяно отозвался мой нежданный гость, переворачивая очередную страницу. -- Но не Стас, а именно Слава, -- тонкие мальчишеские пальцы пробежались по лакированной и аляповатой (убью художника и издателя тоже убью) обложке. Запах свежей типографской краски поплыл по комнате, забивая едкую вонь дешевых сигарет и моего перегара.  
Хорошее же впечатление о модном детском писателе создастся у мальчишки после этого во всех отношениях неловкого утра.  
\-- Посиди, пожалуйста, -- попросил я, мысленно прикидывая, способен ли не Стас, а именно Слава сообразить, что явился совершенно не вовремя и не растрепать друзьям и приятелям, как выглядит Петр Владиславович Ромашкин с утреннего похмелья и после бессонной гадкой ночи. На трепло мальчишка не походил, скорей уж на ботаника -- сидел себе, заложив пальцем книжку, и ждал продолжения моей запнувшейся на половине просьбы. -- Эээ... посиди, пока я умоюсь.  
Мальчик снова кивнул и углубился в чтение. А я боком отступил в узкую и захламленную невесть чем (я же перед переездом все повыкидывал) прихожую. Споткнулся об выставленные на придверный коврик черные кроссовки. Воровато оглянувшись, провел по одному из них большим пальцем левой ноги. Запах ребячьего пота, свежего асфальта и лопнувших тополиных "клювиков" кружил мне голову. Казалось, что улыбчивый и пытающийся перебороть стеснительность Славик принес в мой дом не только ароматы наступающего лета, но и что-то еще, совершенно неведомое, сладко-созвучное сегодняшнему Сну. В Сны, если честно, я почти не верил, хоть и описывал их в своих книгах. Без деталей, конечно, только лишь с нежно-тревожным ощущением приключения. Как оказалось -- зря не верил...  
Выключатель в ванной опять заело. А из крана с горячей водой раздалось противное шипение, как из трубки забарахлившего телефона-автомата (интересно, Славик знает, что это такое, или попросит пояснить, как вчерашняя дура-третьекурсница на пресловутой встрече? Ох, про встречу лучше не надо). Ледяные капли царапали кожу и застревали в отросшей за ночь щетине. Помятая физиономия очень отдаленно напоминала тот торжественно-отретушированный портрет, что был размещен на задней обложке моего собрания сочинений. Лишь бы Славику не пришло в голову их сличать. Еще примет меня за самозванца. А хорошая мысль...  
\-- Владисл... Петр Владиславович! -- несмело произнес из комнаты мой гость, -- скажите, пожалуйста, а почему в Интернете повесть называлась "В ожидании корвета", а в книжке она -- "Приключения юнги Бельчонка?"  
"Потому что редактор -- напарафиненный муфлон, который ориентируется на вкусы покупательской аудитории, а не на таких нормальных пацанят, как ты," -- подумал я, но вслух произнес совсем другое:  
\-- Потому что "корвет" -- сложное слово, -- сцарапывая с себя щетину, крикнул я. -- Кое-кто посчитал, что моей фамилии недостаточно, чтобы ребенок поверил, что книга интересная, и ее купил.  
\-- Глупости, -- послышалось из комнаты, и мальчик появился: аккуратненький, все еще держащий книгу, заложенную пальцем. Без ссадин. Поразительно -- мальчишка, и без ссадин на руках. -- Разные дети бывают, -- а вот это уже было почти ворчание. -- И писатели тоже разные.  
Показалось мне, или парень скользнул жадным взглядом по щедрому отблеску, падавшему от неплотно прикрытой дверцы книжного шкафа через весь коридор на стену?  
До разговора о любимых и не очень писателях оставалось немного, а вести его не хотелось. Не стоик я, чтобы в десять утра в воскресенье, после этакого бодуна обсуждать тенденции развития детской литературы.  
Кажется, Славик кое о чем догадался по моему безрадостному выражению лица. А может (втайне понадеялся я) его слишком сильно затянул сюжет "Корвета". Рассеяно глянув на недобритую рожу любимого детского писателя, мальчишка крутнулся на пятке и, повернувшись, отправился обратно в комнату.  
\-- Стой! -- булькнул я, сплевывая жесткую мыльную пену  
\-- Чего? Ой, то есть "что", простите, Петр Владиславович.  
\-- У тебя это... -- вымоченный вчера в пиве и коньяке язык повиновался мне с трудом. А уж в такой ситуации: -- У тебя, тут... Ты к чему прислонился? К перилам?  
Сзади на белоснежных славкиных шортиках зловеще зеленело грушевидное пятно.  
Мальчишка изогнулся, подобно котенку, ловящему свой хвост, и попробовал, не выпуская книги из ладошек, потереть масляную отметину.  
Разумеется, у него ничего не вышло.  
\-- Нет, не к перилам. Уф... У вас там скамейка у подъезда... Я думал, она высохла уже, на ней ведь вчера вечером уже бабульки сидели, -- славкина ладошка продолжала ерзать по белой джинсе.  
\-- Какие бабульки? -- я, не отводя глаз от Славика, кинул несвежее полотенце на дно ванны.  
\-- Да откуда я знаю, какие. Они с вами не здоровались, только сказали потом, что "с виду ученый, а ходит как студент". Ну... -- Кажется, Славик понял, что сморозил глупость. А я выдохнул. Услышанное нравилось мне все меньше и меньше.  
\-- А откуда ты, радость моя, это все знаешь... Про бабулек, про лавочки...  
Насколько я помню, из Университета я вчера возвращался один, компанию мне составила лишь мятая и приятно холодная банка пива. А, ну и черная злость в сухом остатке от чертовой встречи с читателями.  
У Славика, кажется, покраснели уши и щеки. Не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом и все так же не отрывая ладони от прикрытой шортами пятой точки, он виновато пробубнил:  
\-- Ну, я вчера за вами шел... От Университета. Ну, чтобы адрес узнать.  
Чтобы адрес узнать. Весело звучит, а? Можно было бы ожидать такого от бодрой старосты Андросовой -- впрочем, студиозусам нет нужды разворачивать слежку, чтобы узнать, где живет вредный и недавно разведенный преподаватель, в третий раз отправляющий группу пересдавать зачет или коллоквиум. Узнается само собой, и начинается: приятные псевдослучайные встречи, визиты с нехитрой подоплекой, провожания и прочее, что может придумать милый женский террариум числом в двадцать две особы. Истинно женская черта -- охота ради охоты; чтобы выучить курс, потребовалось бы куда меньше сил, чем чтобы узнать, какой цвет губной помады мне более по нраву.  
Тем более что губную помаду я не люблю в принципе.  
\-- А... зачем, собственно? -- не жалея, спрашиваю я, и временно лишаюсь возможности вести диалог: во рту колкая мятная свежесть зубной пасты, на губах пена, вот вам и сезонное обострение.  
Славка перестает, наконец, ловить несуществующий хвост, поворачивается ко мне лицом и смотрит виновато и напряженно. С легкой долей любопытства к своей дальнейшей судьбе. Совсем как мальчик из моего сегодняшнего сна... Совсем как еще один мальчик, которого двадцать пять лет назад все звали Алька. ("Петр Вяче... Дядь Петь, у нас тут Сашке плохо, тому, который Алька"). За окном тогда разлилась точно такая же жара, только не поздневесенняя, а летняя, и посвежее, почище. Дело происходило в пионерском лагере "Отважный", где я отрабатывал свою первую -- и чуть не ставшую последней -- вожатскую смену...

 

Часть первая. Солнечный ожог

 

1.

Июльское солнце било с неба, как обезумев -- будто это было последнее в мире лето, и надо было успеть все и сразу: с яблочным хрустом проскакать по ракушечному пляжу, сгореть до розовых пузырей, накупаться до изнеможения. Так вот Алька и поступил, да только солнце, видно, не признало своего родича по лохматой выцветшей голове.  
И наградило двенадцатилетнего пацана такой коллекцией надувшихся солнечных ожогов, какой я в жизни своей не видывал и предпочел бы не увидеть впредь.  
Сначала он, конечно, молчал -- за регламентные два часа "пляжного отдыха" так сгореть невозможно, а признаваться в том, что болтался за пределами лагеря едва ли не весь день, не стал бы ни один нормальный ребенок. Наутро после самоволки Алька попытался было отравлять и без того несладкую жизнь педагогов наравне с остальным отрядом, но потом зудящая боль и температура свалили его в постель. А вяло соображающий с похмелья вожатый Петя только перед самым обедом догадался поглядеть, что за тихий скулеж доносится из второй мальчишеской спальни. Умный был вожатый, опытный.  
Презрев советы -- мочой! кефиром! смолой и перьями, черт бы побрал несносных отдыхающих детишек, а особенно дуболомов, решивших покурить под директорским окном и обеспечивших нам нагоняй от начальства, -- я погнал дежурного за врачихой. Которой в лагере не оказалось. Что-то там закончилось, а было только в городе, до которого раз в три часа бегал рейсовый автобус, вот наша Клавдия и уехала на нем.  
Об этом с нескрываемым злорадством мне сообщила воспитательница "моего" третьего отряда Татьяна Семеновна, тетка вредная и равнодушная ко всему живому, кроме ошивающегося в этом же отряде племянника Борьки по прозвищу Боров. Именно Семеновна, выдернутая мной из предобеденной неги, ухмыльнулась "Петечка, а я ж вам говорила, что это не дети, а сущий кошмар, видите, чего вы добились своими гайдаровскими методами", и развела суетливую административную возню. В ходе которой несчастный Алька оказался в изоляторе, в отряде наскоро объявили карантин, а вожатый "Петечка", собиравшийся смотаться в тихий час за пивом в поселок Талалихино, тоже был загнан в изолятор -- на правах сестры-сиделки. И плевать было начальству, что всего медицинского образования у меня -- сомнительное свидетельство УПК, полученное в старших классах (в слесари идти не хотелось, а на автодело взяли только четверых).

С трудом разобравшись в косых надписях на многочисленных клавдиных пузырьках и флаконах, я вытащил из врачебных запасов упаковку аспирина. Градусником пренебрег – и так было видно, что о мальчишку только спички поджигать. Заставил пацана проглотить пару таблеток, запить водой…  
И меньше чем через пять минут вся эта скудная помощь оказалась на полу и частично на простыне. Алька даже не смутился, он вообще, кажется, мало что соображал и так и лежал на животе, свесив светлую голову с кровати, пока я прибирался.  
Это уже начинало пугать. Я не врач, черт возьми, и никогда им не был. Слышал, конечно, что дети часто «горят», но сам столкнулся впервые и, честно говоря, испугался не на шутку. Особенно когда понял, что мальчишка меня не слышит. Или слышит, но не понимает. У него моталась голова, глаза были мутные, пьяные, дышал он с какими-то прерывистыми всхлипами, не знай я, что виной всему палящее как в Африке солнце – заподозрил бы какую-нибудь жуткую хворь.  
Я метался по изолятору, судорожно разыскивая шприц, вату, спирт, черт бы побрал этих мальчишек, упаковку стеклянных хвостатых патронов, куда подевалась пилка по стеклу, скорее, скорее, скорее.  
И в спину мне дышал сгорающий в июльском медовом жаре ребенок. Поршень неохотно поехал по стерильному туннелю, лекарство втиснулось в стеклянную тюрьму, звякнул опустошенный патрон ампулы, запахло спиртом – и я успокоился.  
Всего-то солнечный ожог и укол в задницу. О, эта привычка псевдоинтеллигенции находить повод для ощущения катастрофы в каждой житейской мелочи, чуть-чуть вывернувшейся за пределы обычного порядка дел!  
Видимо, меня предупреждали, да только я не слышал, списывая все на цейтнот и проклятую Клавдию, которую так не вовремя понесло в город. Интуиции я лишен и поныне, в существование потусторонних сил не верю, и все-таки хорошо, что тогда я не послушал ощущения дикой, неоправданной тревоги и не отступил.  
Будь иначе, и вся сладость того безумного лета пролилась бы мимо.  
Сероватая простыня съехала и упала на пол; я стянул с полубессознательного Альки трусы, ужаснулся – мальчишку будто крапивой пороли.  
И стоило бы, честно говоря. Это он купался голым, чтобы никто не догадался по мокрому белью, а потом загорал -- в том же... натуральном, виде. Я провел ваткой по красной отекшей коже, ткнул иглой, перепугался, вспомнив, что забыл выпустить воздух, и, значит, нужно колоть заново, -- вытащил шприц и уколол снова.  
На этот раз Алька охнул. Я даже придержал его, пока колол, и забормотал какую-то ересь о том, что вот прямо сейчас станет легче, вытащил шприц, прижал ватку к выступившей кровяной росе.  
И понял, что вся эта нелепая история вкупе с яростным солнцем и слишком горячей, какой-то размыто-алой, как плакатная гуашь, кожей под ладонью подействовала на меня очень странно. Неприлично и неприемлемо странно.  
Если говорить без обиняков, то… нет. Это без обиняков не получалось. Да и не самоубийца я был, говорить о таком кому-нибудь. Руку я отдернул, как от раскаленной печки, но это ничему не помогло: под зеленой рюкзачной тканью стройотрядовских еще штанов напряглось так, что единственное, о чем я успел подумать, было беспомощное «ни хрена се…». Мелькнуло идиотское "за совращение малолетних -- это не тост, а статья", и все -- дальше я уже не мог. Не мог отодвинуться; потому что Алька как-то странно вывернулся, утвердил тяжкую голову у меня на бедрах и закусил губы так, будто все то, чего я никогда в жизни не делал и не собирался, но сейчас смутно видел грохочущей вагонной чередой образов, -- будто все это я с ним делал прямо сейчас.  
Я дернулся снова, но Алька вцепился мне в штанину и прижался, втерся в выцветшую ткань щекой, мотнул расплескавшейся выцветшей шапкой волос и застонал что-то жалобное, просящее.  
Намертво вцепившись и дергаясь от озноба, он так и лежал, пока я кончал, стискивая зубы и в смертном, потном ужасе понимая, что погиб. Даже если никто никогда не узнает – а это-то вряд ли, Алька был в полусознании, но ведь он вспомнит, такое невозможно забыть – а если не вспомнит, так прочитает в моих виноватых глазах наутро... Но даже если никто не узнает, я все равно погиб.  
И мне было хорошо и тошно погибать – так хорошо, как не было даже с Верочкой, и так тошно, что я мечтал умереть прямо так, исчезнуть без следа, чтобы не нужно было вспоминать потом о том, каким долгим и восхитительным был мой преступный кайф.  
Алька так и обмяк у меня на бедрах, дыша часто и сорванно, и я спихнул его с себя, перевернул, ужасаясь жару, все еще исходящему от невесомого мальчишеского тела.  
Второй укол оказался не в пример труднее первого. Во-первых, Алька понемногу приходил в себя и мешал изо всех сил: дергался, норовя свалиться с кровати, зажимался, едва не выбил шприц неловким размашистым движением. А во-вторых, каждое прикосновение к огненной, липкой и непереносимо-нежной коже вгоняло меня попеременно то в жар, в стократ сильнее того, что сотрясал сейчас пацана, то в лютый озноб, схожий разве что с трупным окоченением и пронизывающий пальцы рук и ступни, но почему-то обходящий стороной все, что находилось ниже живота.  
Погляди кто на нас сейчас со стороны, непременно решил бы, что я успел подхватить от вверенного мне пионера тропическую лихорадку, болотную лихоманку и бубонную чуму одновременно. Честно говоря, я ничего не имел против этого варианта. Но такого выбора у меня не было: дотрагиваться до мальчишки невозможно, и не трогать при этом тоже нельзя -- не смотреть же, как он изводится и похныкивает от всесокрушающей болезни и ничего не делать только лишь потому, что он мне... вызывает у меня такие вот ненормальные, противоестественные желания. Витиевато выматерившись, я зажмурил глаза и почти наощупь придавил согнутым коленом узкую пацанью поясницу. А потом обреченно сжал шприц ледяными пальцами.  
Алька снова дернулся и заплакал, кажется. Я чуть сам не заревел от общего отчаяния.  
Отлепился от мальчишки и рухнул на выкрашенную жидкой белой краской казенную табуретку. По краю сознания скользнула вороватая мысль о том, что среди клавдиных запасов имеется медицинский спирт. Махнуть сейчас пару глотков -- может тогда этот морок меня отпустит? Или наоборот? С койки донесся приглушенный всхлип. Я, стараясь не смотреть на разметавшегося, запутавшегося во влажной простыне пацана, вновь навис над узкой больничной постелью. Нет, показалось...

 

2.

Солнце продолжало жарить сквозь занавешенное пожелтевшей марлей окно. Со стены на меня вопрошающе пялился неловко нарисованный Волк из мульта "Ну, погоди!" "И я бы был такой зубастый, когда бы чистил зубы пастой". Двухстрочечный бред плясал перед глазами, в форточку было слышно, как в кустах дерутся и шумят воробьи. Потом по лагерю поплыл хрипатый стон припадочного горна, записанный на вечно заедающий магнитофон. Алька снова тяжело всхлипнул во сне, отчаянно вторя этому дребезжанию. Бодрый пионерский сигнал тотчас захлебнулся, заглушенный речитативом старшей пионервожатой Ани, до боли напоминающей мою Семеновну, только помоложе и не с габаритами трехстворчатого шкафа:  
\-- Внимание! В третьем отряде объявлен карантин! Третий отряд, повторяю: на построение не выходим, территорию отрядного корпуса не покидаем! Остальная дружина, внимание...  
Дальше там что-то шло про линейку и срочный сбор -- не иначе, начальница лагеря, неумолимая Антонина Петровна, распорядилась пропесочить пионера-раздолбая в его отсутствие. Вероятнее всего, потом песочить будут меня и Семеновну -- за то, что не доглядели за ребенком. Но это уже не при пионерах, а на вечерней планерке. Если меня, конечно, отсюда на нее выпустят.  
В желудке тем временем омерзительно заурчало -- ничего, кроме безвкусного и холодного завтрака я сегодня проглотить так и не успел. И в этот раз тоже: едва я решил, что уже можно, пожалуй, сдать Альку на руки дежурному вожатому и пойти, как минимум, пожрать, а лучше бы еще и помыться, как исходящая праведным гневом Антонина Петровна вошла в изолятор, как целая бронированная тевтонская «свинья».  
Я даже рад был ее видеть, даром что пленных на этот раз не брали, и выслушал я за себя, того парня и всех коллег. За этакий фокус Альку должны были отправить домой, но Антонина Петровна была хоть и идейной, но не дурой, и хорошо представляла себе результат подобной неосмотрительности.  
\--...если бы... не мать в Москве, в командировке! – шепотом орала Петровна. – Выгнать! Исключить!  
Это означало, что Алька в безопасности. Вся неповоротливая педагогически-бюрократическая махина, обычно катастрофически мешавшая жить, сейчас своим гигантским телом закрывала его от главной беды – с середины смены оказаться в прожаренном насквозь городе с волчьим пионерским билетом в кармане...  
Начальство сидело на такой же облезло-стерильной табуретке, что и я сам. Но ощущение, что я сейчас топчусь перед столом разъяренной школьной завучихи, росло во мне с каждой минутой. Можно себе представить, какую именно выволочку она устроит Альке, когда тот, наконец, оклемается... Или не будет дожидаться полного выздоровления, попробует оторвать пацану голову прямо здесь. В глубине души я подозревал, что именно за этим Антонина Петровна сейчас и заявилась в изолятор: распластанному на койке мальчишке никуда от ее обвинительных речей было не деться. Может, оно и к лучшему, что Алька сейчас в отключке.  
Вероятно, сама Антонина в этом сомневалась. Встала с жалобно крякнувшего табурета и придирчиво оглядела подопечного, не постеснявшись приподнять пропитавшуюся потом тяжелую простыню. Проехалась глазами по заросшей макушке и выпирающим лопаткам. Скривила рот с остатками расплавившейся на жаре помады, скорбно качнула глыбообразной прической-"халой". А потом нарочито громко сообщила:  
\-- Вот выпишется в отряд, проведем совет дружины, потом общелагерную линейку, из пионеров исключать будем... до конца третьей смены.  
Никакой реакции на весь этот громокипящий кошмар со стороны алькиной койки не последовало. Кинув косой взгляд на неподвижное тело, Антонина Петровна снова уселась на табуретку и выразительно, как-то по бабьи вздохнув, произнесла:  
\-- Хотя знаешь, что я тебе, Петя, скажу... Вот честно, между нами. Вот валандаемся мы с ними, цацкаемся, к совести взываем, а по хорошему надо бы взять ремень покрепче, снять с этого паршивца штаны, да и отлупить хорошенько...  
Меня тряхнуло. Не то от отвращения, не то от какого-то странного сосущего чувства, похожего на затаившийся восторг. Как перед свиданием, с которого возвращаешься уже на рассвете.  
Очевидно, Антонина приняла выражение моего лица за брезгливость. И собралась заводить новую песню, про мечтателей от педагогики, неспособных держать под контролем один небольшой отряд двенадцатилетних оглоедов. Пришлось перебивать ее на полукрике наивным вопросом о том, куда, собственно говоря, запропала наша лагерная врачиха.  
Антонина Петровна как-то замялась, уставилась на подол пестрого крепдешинового платья, сложила губы куриной гузкой и виновато сообщила, что Клавдия "по семейным обстоятельствам" вернется из города только завтра утром, а до ее прибытия от обязанностей медбрата меня никто освобождать не собирается.  
Вот только этого мне и не хватало. Я как раз подбирал слова для того, чтобы возмутиться как можно искренней, когда разгоряченная тень на скрипучей больничной койке несколько раз дернулась и негромко всхлипнула:  
\-- Пи-ить...  
\-- Пи-ить! – со злым облегчением передразнила Петровна, враз теряя боевой настрой. Капли пота выступали у нее на шее, где кожа была будто присобрана на леску, блестели на излишне щедром декольте, и дышала начальница тяжело, утомившись от крика и раздражения. – Пить, -- бормотала она, пока я набирал в стакан тепловатую кипяченую воду. – Драть! Драть, Успенский! На отряд, на дружный коллектив пионерлагеря тебе наплевать, так ты хоть мать бы пожалел!  
Алька приподнял с подушки лохматую голову, глянул на начальницу осоловелыми глазами -- совсем как вытащенная из клетки среди бела дня сова в нашем замурзанном "живом уголке". Моргнул выцветшими ресницами и попытался сесть. Коротко взвыл -- так, что у меня дрогнула сжимающая граненый стакан рука и вода расплескалась по полу мелкими блескучими бляшками. Антонина злорадно хмыкнула, но все же решила помочь пацану и потянула его за плечи своими мясистыми лапищами. И тотчас же отпрянула, испугавшись странного взвизга -- такие звуки, наверное, мог бы издавать оставленный в пустой квартире щенок. Я, не выпуская из ладони изрядно обмелевшего стакана, рванулся к койке, чуть не зацепив при этом табуретку и почти протаранив Антонину Петровну... И мгновенно оказался в огненном кольце ослабевших мальчишеских рук -- Алька обхватил меня за шею, притянулся, нимало не заботясь об отлетевшей куда-то под кровать простыне, тыкнулся мокрой щекой в мой подбородок:  
\-- Больно... -- На малиновых предплечьях проступали белые пятна -- следы антонининых пальцев.  
\-- Госссподи... какие мы нежные-то, оказывается, -- раздраженно произнесла эта крепдешиновая дура, обращаясь к марлевой занавеске на окне.  
Жар мальчишечьего тела проникал сквозь плотную ткань моих отнюдь не стерильных штанов. Я тоже дернулся -- как от электрического удара или прозвучавшего в ночной тишине звонка. Осторожно повернул голову, с прищуром уставился на Петровну и начал орать. В частности про то, что по-хорошему, надо было еще до обеда вызвать в лагерь "Скорую", что я не хирург Пирогов и не нанимался тут врачевать, пока Клавдия мотыляется по городу, решая "семейные обстоятельства", что в долбанном медпункте даже антиожоговой мази днем с огнем не найдешь, и...  
Алька отцепился от меня на середине филиппики и лег, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Молча, и вот это уже было совсем плохо.  
\-- Одни проблемы с этими мальчишками, -- в сердцах сказала Петровна, отчего-то вовсе не разозлившаяся на крик. Кажется, даже напротив -- скандал ее волшебным образом успокоил.  
И тут я понял. Алька мало того что до смерти ее боялся -- и ее саму, и того страшного, тошного позора, каким было исключение, хоть и временное, -- но еще и никому не хотел быть должен за спасение.  
Хуже того -- он и в спасение не верил. И такой безнадегой веяло от этой опухшей спины, что я не выдержал.  
\-- Ну… -- сказал я, отводя Петровну в сторону. – Антонина Петровна. Вы же понимаете – переходный возраст, неполная семья, мать в нитку тянется, работой занята…  
\-- А-ааа, -- безнадежно махнула рукой давно разведенная начальница. – Безотцовщина, что говорить!  
Я понимающе покивал.  
\-- Отцов таких… -- покачала халой Петровна. – Да что говорить. Пол-лагеря таких, как этот.  
Одним словом, я его выпросил. Даже и унижаться особенно не пришлось – хватило поймать этот настрой и вывернуть в нужную сторону. Потом я часто вспоминал о том, как легко это вышло, и думал – неужто я уже тогда знал, чем все закончится, и подло радовался тому, что удалось, что теперь Алька под моим присмотром до конца смены?  
Нет. Честно, нет. Я бы в ту минуту с радостью и облегчением сдал Альку в чьи угодно добрые руки, да только добрых рядом не было. А в равнодушные даже щенка не отдают.

 

3.

До вечера ничего особенного не происходило. Подобревшая и, похоже, довольная таким поворотом событий Антонина отправилась в третий отряд, дабы провести воспитательную беседу с "остальными паршивцами", покрывавшими вчера алькину отлучку. Решено было, что ночь я проведу здесь, в клавдином медицинском царстве, руководствуясь неразборчивой инструкцией: наша безалаберная врачиха успела надиктовать по телефону из города какие-то ЦУ, чудесным образом совпавшие с моими почти истерическими действиями. Антиожоговую мазь мы среди медикаментов не нашли -- как оказалась именно за ней и еще каким-то дефицитным антисептиком Клавдия и умотала.  
\-- Сметаной бы смазать хорошо... -- профессионально-мамским голосом сообщила Петровна. -- Я свою Лерку в Крыму всегда сметаной спасала. Ничего, пускай теперь с ней, паршивкой, муж возится... -- и Антонина пустилась в пространную жалобу на непутевую дочь, сбежавшую в ЗАГС еще на первом курсе. Впрочем, эту ценную информацию я пропустил мимо ушей, вопрос добычи сметаны волновал меня несоизмеримо больше. Понятно было, что в лагерной столовке эта молочная гадость если и появится, то только завтрашним утром, когда приедет поселковая машина с продуктами. Кстати о продуктах... Если я пропущу еще и ужин, то, есть вероятность, что мое истощенное тело падет на пока еще пустующую вторую изоляторную койку. Антонина пообещала, что ужин нам сюда доставят дежурные по лагерю и вообще меня сейчас кто-нибудь подменит "на полчасика", чтобы я мог смотаться в столовку и в отрядный домик -- за зубной щеткой, бритвой и другим своим и алькиным барахлом.  
"Кем-нибудь" оказалась жеманная старшая вожатая Аня, заявившаяся в изолятор с томиком дефицитного Пикуля и ядовитым ароматом каких-то неведомых французских духов. На благополучно задремавшего мальчишку она уставилась совсем как Антонина Петровна (правда простыню, уже смененную, чистую, задирать не стала), поцокала языком и наставительно произнесла пространную фразу о безответственности, самодисциплине и непионерском поведении. Потом подтащила к окну табуретку, чтобы с комфортом погрузиться в интригующее чтиво. Я опасливо глянул на украшенную пластмассовой заколкой анину макушку -- но профессиональная начальственная "хала" из нее вроде бы еще не пробивалась.  
"Полчасика" растянулись на все полтора, в связи с чем мне было высказано громогласное "фи". Кроме того, за время моего отсутствия в изолятор опять заглядывала Петровна: на столе обнаружился белесый жестяной тубус с криво пропечатавшимся оранжевым ушастым зверьком -- за неимением сметаны директриса одарила нас неизвестно у кого завалявшимся детским кремом "Чебурашка".  
И Алька уже шевелился – неловко пытался сползти с кровати, шипел, кривился.  
\-- Ты куда собрался, путешественник? – спросил я, как мог, строго, и Алька мгновенно уткнулся взглядом в пол, что-то пробормотал, а я почувствовал себя идиотом. Куда ему еще могло быть нужно? Терпел, видно, пока Анечка не уйдет. Совсем пацан, а я...  
Нет, вот об этом я думать совершенно не собирался. Случилось и случилось. Гадкая, стыдная случайность - и больше ни-ни. Никогда.  
\-- Там, -- я махнул рукой в направлении двери с пластмассовым накладным ребенком на таком же горшке. – Вернешься, поговорим.  
Мальчишка прошлепал босыми ногами по стертым кафельным плиткам пола, исчез за дверью -- длинная белая футболка с олимпийским мишкой и буквами "Москва-80" доходила ему до бедер, прятала трусики, а ошпаренные ноги оставляла открытыми, и я засомневался, что тюбика крема хватит на все это опухшее красное безобразие, -- и появился снова. Нервничал он ничуть не меньше, и меня дернуло ядовитым уколом вины.  
\-- Ну что? -- спросил я, отчаянно стараясь говорить грубовато и обыденно. -- Ложись, пороть буду.  
Фраза получилось хриплой, но достаточно спокойной. Ощущение запретности и болезненного, всесильного любопытства маскировалось под ней -- примерно так же, как узкие алькины бедра маскировались тоненькой, пропускающей удар тканью.  
Пацан замер там, где стоял, -- у никелированного изголовья казенной койки. Криво ухмыльнулся. Потом дернулся, так сильно, будто я уже стегнул его невидимым ремнем. Облизнул губы -- пересохшие, в трещинках, с белесым налетом. На мокрых после умывания щеках вспыхнул мгновенный румянец, тоже похожий на пятна, остающиеся после удара. В глазах мелькнуло что-то, напоминающее любопытство, смешанное с обреченностью и решительностью одновременно.  
Я почувствовал, как по спине стекают жирные, какие-то гадливые капли пота, обжигающие кожу, клеймящие ее... чем? Стыдом? Нет, всемогуществом. И тревожным жарким напряжением, заставляющим кровь шуметь в ушах и приливать к паху. И дурацкое, заезженное слово "шутка", которое надо было произнести тем же топорным голосом, что и персонаж в "Кавказской пленнице", с языка никак не срывалось, застревало в горле сухим комком.  
Алька опустил, наконец, голову и суетливо вцепился ладонями в подол майки.  
\-- Остальное... снимать? -- Непривычным, слишком тонким голосом произнес он сквозь ткань. На свет божий показалась кромка бело-синих, матросских каких-то трусиков, мягкая ямка впалого живота, узкие полоски ребер, два светло-коричневых соска, похожих на расплющенные крошечные капельки сосновой смолы.  
Перед моими глазами начали стремительно расплываться предметы -- будто не пацаненок, а я сам схлопотал солнечный удар вкупе с ожогами. Ожог сердца, блин. Точнее -- выжигание мозга.  
Я сглотнул проклятый комок. Подумал -- что я творю? Совсем одурел.  
\-- Обормот, -- неловко сказал я, кивком указал на кровать. -- Ложись давай, хоть спину тебе намажу. Сильно больно?  
Алька скупо кивнул и улегся. Ожоги на нем уже начали схватываться тонкой розовой пленкой, напряженной, вот-вот готовой лопнуть. Придется мазать очень осторожно, не то боль будет совсем дикой.  
Я слишком сильно сжал прохладный жестяной тюбик -- так, что острые уголки впились в мою влажную ладонь, а неплотно привинченный колпачок, похожий на миниатюрный граненый стаканчик, не выдержал напора и отскочил куда-то на пол, выпустив наружу белесую, жирную, неприлично хлюпнувшую струю крема. Пахнущая одновременно вазелином и детским мылом субстанция шмякнулась на пупырчато-малиновую Алькину спину, аккурат в узкий желобок напряженного позвоночника; две равномерно-неряшливые кляксы приземлились в то место, где многострадальная поясница переходила в заранее сжавшиеся, сведенные как перед ударом, и благополучно прикрытые трусами... Где-то, кажется, в богатом на эвфемизмы "Декамероне" эта часть тела именовалась "нижними щеками".  
Пылающими, вероятно. Будь я двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, стал бы купаться в плавках? Еще чего. Я подцепил узкую резинку, и она послушно потянулась за моим тряским пальцем, оставила под собой розово-рубчатый след.  
\-- Снимай, -- совершенно чужим голосом сказал я. В язык и голову будто накололи новокаина. Я знал, что делаю, и больше не боялся. И Альке бояться было нечего: я был сумасшедший, на всю голову ударенный солнцем, но я видел перед собой -- мальчишку. Мелкого мальчишку с выцветшим шрамиком под лопаткой и ямочками над задницей, с длинными галечно-гладкими ногами, облизанными речной водой и отшлифованными песком.  
Я мазал его от шеи до сожженных изнанок коленей, где кожа была совсем тонкой и отчаянно красной, а Алька не выдерживал и начинал лягаться, шипя, от малейшего касания, -- я мазал и мечтал.  
За каждую из огненных, дергающих сердце картинок я заслуживал больше, чем по клинической сто семнадцатой вкупе с той, что полагалась тогдашним УК за гомосексуализм. Как моталась бы светлая, одуванчиковая голова, если бы я коснулся этой нахлестанной ультрафиолетом задницы так, как мне хотелось. Или...  
\-- Перевернись, -- сказал я, и снова не узнал своего голоса. Алька как-то замешкался, поерзал, и совершенно несчастным тоном откликнулся:  
\-- Я же без трусов. Совсем.  
Ох, знал бы ты, что я с тобой только что делал, пусть и мысленно -- не стеснялся бы, что голый. Но лучше не знай.  
\-- А... -- я смотрел на стремительно наливающееся краской ухо, щеку. Алька ответил мне перепуганным и мрачным взглядом через плечо. Отчего-то меня это рассердило.  
\-- А когда без трусов загорал, соображал, что делаешь? -- шепотом рявкнул я, тронул мальчишку за поджарый бок. -- Давай уже, чего я там не видел.  
Он перевернулся, снова подставив впалый мягкий живот, прикрыл пах сложенной в горстку ладошкой, костяшками наружу, замер, сощурившись в странной истоме. И стал похож на те изображения ангелов, что когда-то заставляли меня каменеть с ухающим сердцем: где были мягкие расслабленные губы, пастельно-припудренные тона кожи и темные, тайные, кошачьи какие-то глаза.  
Я замешкался. Медленно повернул голову -- с таким трудом, будто двигал не собственной шеей, а тяжелым воротом позаброшенного колодца, в котором вместо воды давно уже плещется мутная гниль, исходящая сладковатым запахом разложения... Сквозь верную, прочную, натянутую, как крыло палатки, марлевую занавеску, отделявшую внутренний мир изолятора от любопытствующих глаз, все еще било солнце -- чуть утомленное, золотистое, предвечернее, дымчатое... И само помещение -- с двумя кроватями, нехитрым медицинским скарбом, дощатой дверью, к которой заранее прижалась прочная задвижка -- было наполнено этой обманчивой, золотистой дымкой. И того же песочного оттенка оказался пушок, упорно прорывавшийся сквозь непрочную преграду алькиной ладошки. Совсем еще детской и... не готовой к сопротивлению. Сдвинуть ее -- дело двух секунд. Секунд, которые, в принципе, могут потом обернуться сладким безвременьем... А потом, как на негативе, перерасти в годы тяжелого морока -- не только моего, но и мальчишкиного.  
Сдвинуть эту ладошку -- все равно, что сдвинуть в необратимую сторону чашу весов, на которой было сложено все мировое зло.  
Я смотрел на поцарапанные ежевикой пальцы и чувствовал, что не могу -- физически неспособен, как если бы мне предложили вот так взять и взлететь к беленому потолку, -- отвести взгляд.  
И.  
Ладошка.  
Двинулась.  
Сама.  
Это так и было: по оглушительному удару сердца на каждый рывок. И кончался воздух. А потом взгляд Альки потерял всю отрешенность.  
Слуха я в ту секунду был лишен начисто: очевидно, острота одних чувств компенсировалась полной отключкой других: только зрение и осязание работали с утроенной силой. И потому щелчка сосновой шишки о дребезжащее стекло я попросту не услышал. Равно как и не понял, что на золотистом марлевом экране возникла досадная помеха в виде уродливо-тонкой тени -- кто-то из моих же третьеотрядных балбесов скреб по стеклу нестриженными ногтями, пытаясь привлечь внимание томящегося в заключении больного.  
Я в этот момент вообще не соображал -- до сих пор не мог поверить в произошедшее несколько секунд назад чудо. Слишком уж быстро оно закончилось. Может, и не было ничего. И освобождающее, невозможное движение мне только лишь померещилось? Или нет?  
\-- Бусь, может, ему еще раз стукнуть?  
\-- Сейчас Петух выйдет, и, знаешь, куда тебе стукнет...  
Кажется, позорно-привычное прозвище "Петух", волочившееся за мной со времен начальной школы, прижилось и в лагере. Впрочем, это было совсем неважно. Все было неважно, по сравнению с тем, что алькина виноватая зажатость, изводящая меня буквально несколько секунд назад, куда-то испарилась. В движениях мальчишки -- неторопливых, замедленных, теперь крылась почти истома, многомудрое знание некоей тайны.  
\-- Простыню... дайте... -- почти беззвучно потребовал он. И в шепоте проскользнуло многозначительное высокомерие -- как у шпиона-разведчика, получившего спецзадание.  
Я спешно повиновался этому почти-приказу. Не вставая с койки, потянулся вниз, едва не задел щекой острое алькино плечо со следами многочисленных царапин, вцепился в некогда белоснежную тряпку, потащил ее -- почти наощупь, не сводя глаз с пацана, вздумавшего перевернуться на живот...

 

4.

\-- Буська, да долбани ты еще раз... Че, зассал, что ли?  
Об стекло тюкнула вторая шишка. Потом неведомый мне Буська каким-то змеиным шепотом выдохнул "А-ааль" и, кажется, попытался вцепиться пальцами в подоконник.  
\-- К тебе тут... делегация... -- простыня, не желая складываться пополам, упорно билась в моих руках, совсем как парус в ветреный день. Душную тишину изолятора нарушало лишь наше сбитое дыхание да общая растерянность...  
\-- Одежду... -- Алька шевелил лопатками, заранее передергивался от грядущих прикосновений ткани к измученной коже.  
\-- Потом, пусть впитывается, -- я взмахнул-таки хлопковым парусом как надо, укрыл пацана -- от шеи с запутавшимися светло-русыми прядками отросших волос до сбитых щиколоток. Потом, не раздумывая, цапнул висящее на спинке кровати одеяло -- байковое, тонкое, по цвету не отличающееся от бледнючего столовского борща. Тоже накинул его на Альку -- поверх простыни...  
\-- Аль... Успенский, ты там как? К тебе можно? -- взвыл под окном второй обормот.  
Алька явно хотел что-то сказать и даже неуклюже зашевелился под тряпичной броней, но я его перебил.  
Сперва стремительно сгреб с табуретки нехитрую мальчишечью одежонку, утолкал под плоскую подушку на второй койке, а потом шагнул к форточке и грозно рявкнул:  
\-- В чем дело? Дверь не для вас придумали, вечно вам в окно надо?  
По ту сторону рамы едва не брызнули во все стороны разом -- видно, голос у меня и вправду был не из приятных.  
Потом все-таки дружба возобладала над страхом, и коротко стриженная лопоухая башка возникла в золотисто-дымных сумерках, закрыла садящееся солнце. Я мысленно плюнул, загремел тугим шпингалетом, дернул на себя чуть перекошенную деревянную раму, смахнул с подоконника трех крупных мух, давно околевших от такой жары, и высунулся наружу.  
\-- Петр Васильевич... -- умоляюще сказал лопоухий круглый Буська. Я его смутно помнил -- вроде бы его звали Валерка и вроде бы он был футболист. Во время матча с соседним "Приозерным" этот крепыш носился по полю, как толстый злой шмель. Сейчас этот тугой шарик в полосатых носках и перемазанных травой шортах явно не находил себе места: -- Мы... это... того...  
\-- Навестить, -- нетерпеливо подсказали снизу. -- А можно мы войдем?  
Вот принесла же нелегкая. Но и отказать было невозможно.  
\-- Я не Васильевич, -- не отказал я себе в злобно-педагогическом ответе. -- Через крыльцо -- пожалуйста.  
Черт бы их подрал, пацанву. Я даже удивился тому, как меня злили эти неловкие перетаптывания на пороге. Как будто они покушались на мое.  
\-- Пять минут, -- сурово сказал я. Алька лежал, глядя на приятелей, и не шевелился, только глазами водил. Буська -- точно, он Бусинкин, не повезло парню с фамилией, -- глядел на него с суеверным ужасом.  
\-- Чего, все так плохо? -- спросил он, и добавил глупо. -- А мы тебе земляники набрали.  
Я подошел поближе и едва не ахнул. Нанизанная на травинку лесным ожерельем земляника была крупной, того же невозможно-рубинового оттенка, что и капелька алькиной крови, которую я смахивал ваткой всего несколько часов назад. "Ниточка" моталась в буськиных пальцах туда-сюда, как маятник с очень тяжелым грузом -- ягод было десятка полтора, не меньше. И как только эти гаврики ухитрились разыскать такую красоту в вытоптанной и лысеющей траве лагерной территории?  
\-- Ух ты... -- вздохнул Алька. -- Красотища. Спасибо. Я, -- тут он стрельнул в меня взглядом одновременно просительным и заговорщическим, -- съем, ага.  
Все как-то враз замолчали, не зная толком, о чем говорить. "А у нас тут футбол был..." -- "А меня в задницу колют" -- диалог не из приятных. А легко болтать ни о чем -- сопляки они еще были, что Буська, что его рыжий неусидчивый спутник. Да и футбола у них не было, какой уж там футбол, раз карантин, -- и, значит, два оглоеда смотались к нам сюда без спроса. Берут пример с боевого товарища.  
\-- Лежишь, да? Тебе вставать совсем нельзя? -- видно, это Буську напугало больше всего. Вроде бы ерунда, солнцем обжечься, -- но когда видишь приятеля, еще утром носившегося, как и все вы, лежащим смирно-смирно, так что и одеяло не шелохнется... И взрослый бы испугался.  
Впрочем, у взрослого сейчас были проблемы поважнее.  
\-- Куда? -- возопил я, сообразив, что немытая земляника вот-вот окажется у Альки перед носом -- а там и до рта недалеко. -- На тарелку, помыть, потом съест, -- и по наитию добавил, -- после ужина.  
Рыжий кивнул, деловито забрал низку ягод, поискал глазами тарелку, нашел и бережно уложил на нее угощение.  
\-- Петр Владиславович, -- сказал он негромко, по-взрослому. -- А когда Альку выпишут?  
Я развел руками - понятия, мол, не имею.  
\-- А то у нас там...  
Что у них там, я тогда не уточнил. А зря. Алька пробормотал что-то насчет "как только, так и сразу", шевельнулся -- и застиранное одеяло угрожающе колыхнулось на его плечах.  
\-- Ну все, ребята, -- торопливо сказал я, гадая, действительно ли от Альки веет сладкой опаской, или же это блажь, морок, рожденный эротическим безумием да постоянным стояком. -- Давайте, прощайтесь.  
\-- Пока, -- послушно вздохнул Буська. -- Успенский, ты... ээээ... выздоравливай, что ли.  
Алька тоже вздохнул, почти обреченно, -- мол, куда я денусь с подводной лодки, выздоровлю, конечно. А рыжий задумчиво поскреб точку комариного укуса на щеке и спросил: -- Петр Валерь... Владиславыч, а можно мы после ужина еще... Мы не в окно, чест-слово.  
\-- Ну, если не через окно... -- не найдя повода возразить, заблеял я, и тут крашеная дверь грохнула, парни подпрыгнули, и на пороге донжуановским Командором воздвиглась Татьяна Семеновна.  
\-- Да что же это такое делается, а? -- воспитательница взвыла не хуже аварийной сирены.  
И грозно добавила:  
\-- Бусинкин. Анохин. Я вас к кроватям привяжу.  
Буська и рыжий Анохин стремительно завиноватились и забурчали чего-то типа "мы всего на минуточку, нам Петр Вла-ди-славыч разрешил", -- сдавали меня более грозному начальству, паразиты. Алька приоткрыл один глаз, подмигнул сотоварищам, а потом протяжно и довольно фальшиво засопел.  
\-- А ну марш отсюда, -- грозным шепотом скомандовала Семеновна, -- На крыльце меня подождите, -- она уцепилась за мой локоть и выразительно мотнула головой в сторону клавдиного смотрового кабинета -- пошли, мол, согласуем показания, заранее выясним, что будем свистеть на внеочередной планерке и как оправдываться, что прошляпили целого двенадцатилетнего ребенка.  
\-- Хорошо, что хоть сгорел, а не утонул! -- почти радостным тоном прошипела воспитательница, прикрывая за собой дверь в палату, где все так же старательно "спал" Алька.  
\-- Тьфу на вас, Татьяна Семеновна! -- отшептался я. -- Еще горелых нам не хватало для полного счастья.  
Семеновна, поглядывая в окно на послушно топтавшихся на крыльце Буську с Анохиным, объяснила мне в трех фразах какой именно из меня педагог, а заодно, по совместительству, мужчина. И велела сидеть на планерке молча, поддакивая ей в необходимых случаях. Я был согласен на все -- лишь бы она убралась из изолятора подальше и побыстрее, оставив меня наедине с Алькой, которому уже надоело притворяться безмятежно спящим, примерным пай-мальчиком. Он съехал на край постели и засунул руку под кровать, разыскивая скинутую одежду.  
\-- Штаны не там, -- сказал я, выпроводив Семеновну. -- Слушай. Мне нужно на планерку. Собрание у нас, ясно?  
Светлая голова послушно наклонилась.  
\-- Мне тебя так оставлять без страха или как Буську, к кровати привязывать? -- и зря, ох, зря я это сказал. У мальчишки даже рот приоткрылся, крупный потрескавшийся рот.  
Он меня точно вознамерился свести с ума.  
\-- Не надо... -- чуть сожалеюще ответил он и облизнулся. Не будь я полностью, на невозможные двести процентов уверен в том, что схожу с ума, -- решил бы, что пацан все понял и дразнит нарочно. Я пожал плечами --- не надо, так не надо -- выразительным жестом приподнял подушку на пустующей кровати, продемонстрировав скомканную одежду, и мрачно пообещал, что вернусь через полчаса, и чтоб в мое отсутствие...  
\-- Петр Вла-ди-сла... -- мне показалось, или в хрипатом алькином голосе снова прозвенели какие-то чуть капризные нотки...  
\-- Что? -- рявкнул я, запирая многострадальное окно, -- мало ли, кому еще вздумается припереться проведать пацана. Не изолятор, черт возьми, а проходной двор...  
\-- А земляника? -- жалобно проныл он. Я закатил глаза, отмыл припыленные, мягкие, налитые соком ягоды. И... пожалел отдать.  
\-- После ужина съешь.  
Алька кивнул, и все тем же умоляюще-искренним, слишком уж искренним голосом сказал:  
\-- Можно книжку... мне книжку почитать? Хоть что-нибудь. А то лежишь, лежишь...  
Тащиться после планерки в библиотеку, на другой конец лагерной территории, мне ой как не хотелось...  
\-- О чем хоть? -- безнадежно спросил я, зная, что соглашусь. -- Учебников принесу, будет тебе наука.  
Алька фыркнул, дав понять, что оценил шутку. А потом с придыханием сообщил: -- Взрослое что-нибудь.. ну... а то там же все хорошее разобрали, или в очередь записались... а вам так дадут...  
Ага, а потом догонят и еще раз дадут. Можно подумать, что на нормальные "взрослые" книги у нас очереди нет. Мужественно вздохнув, я двинулся в сторону клавдиного кабинета, где лежало мое принесенное из отряда барахло.  
Выудил разлохмаченный, залистанный томик из "библиотеки советского фантаста", который Верочка выцыганила у какой-то своей знакомой библиофилки и сунула мне с собой "в дорогу".  
Золотистое тиснение на обложке давно уже стерлось, но опознать книгу мог любой мало-мальски начитанный троглодит. Стругацкие.  
Алька относился к разряду крайне начитанных троглодитов. При виде этого немыслимого сокровища он часто-часто заморгал и потянулся за книгой, явно забыв, что из одежды на нем -- только пресловутая простыня.  
Простыню я поправил, нечаянно скользнув пальцем по горячему загривку и едва не взвыв. Словно чайника кипящего коснулся, даром что у Альки уже не было такой температуры.  
Снабдил болящего порцией наставлений -- лежать спокойно, читать, натворишь еще что-нибудь -- сгрызу живьем, -- и отбыл навстречу начальственному разносу.  
Каковой себя не заставил ждать.

 

Получаса, проведенного в закрытом помещении в компании озабоченных исключительно общественной жизнью коллег, мне хватило с лихвой. Вероятно, на лице моем читалось все, что угодно, кроме... скажем так, пережитых сегодня эмоций... Оно и к лучшему -- Антонина Петровна списала мой бледный вид на первую педагогическую неудачу, и даже милостиво кивнула, выходя из кабинета, а однокурсник Вадька, которому повезло больше чем мне -- он устроился в "Отважном" не вожатым, а физруком, -- перехватил меня в дверях и ободряюще произнес:  
\-- Петь, да не изводись ты... Пацаны, они ведь как кошки, живучие...  
\-- Ага, -- слабо ответил я и помахал рукой перед лицом, разгоняя тяжелый вечерний воздух. -- Живучие. Блядь, ну в моей смене почему?  
\-- А в чьей? -- фыркнул Вадька. -- Баба ты, раскис -- надо же, спинку сожгли. Мои из первого отряда, ты знаешь, что отчудили -- сходили, стервы, в самовол, вернулись -- а сами в дугу. Я их трясти, тряс-тряс, -- тут я посочувствовал неведомым "стервам", лапы у Вадьки были баскетбольные, с узловатыми суставами и мозолями от штанги, -- а они, оказывается, еще в Талалихино приняли, -- он звонко щелкнул у кадыка, -- а в грелку с собой нолили и в кустах спрятали. Ну, грелку я отнял. Так что пошли, в медицинских целях сейчас...  
Предложение было соблазнительным.  
Крайне актуальным.  
Но я отказался. Я и так ехал крышей, а уж после ядреного деревенского первача...  
Тем более, что в коридор высунулась Антонина Петровна и передала мне еще один телефонный привет от Клавдии, касающийся все тех же стеклянных ампул и многострадальной алькиной "пятой точки" -- "если выше тридцати семи, то перед сном колоть обязательно, чтобы ночь проспал спокойно".

 

5.

Осознав, что вечернего сеанса акупунктуры не избежать, Алька впал в буйное помешательство. Про книжку он забыл, про обещание вести себя пристойно -- тоже; ныл, вертелся, уверял меня в том, что ему уже совсем-совсем хорошо, и только под конец взмолился совсем уж отчаянно:  
\-- Ну Петр Владиславович! -- и нервно прикусил палец. -- Ну чешется же, и так болит, и еще колоть... не надо, пожалуйста, я вас очень прошу.  
Я едва не подавился остывшим столовским чаем, закашлялся.  
\-- Ешь давай, -- нарочно грубо сказал, избегая смотреть на перепуганное лицо. -- От укола никто не умирал, тебе с утра больнее было. Или снова хочешь, чтоб наизнанку выворачивало?  
Алька принялся жевать медленней, поломанная вилкой котлета исчезала с его тарелки неохотно.  
\-- Знал бы, -- так же неохотно выдавил он, -- что колоть будут... Ну боюсь я, да. Петр Владиславович, а можно?..  
И тут он замолчал окончательно, наглухо. Как зашили -- и сквозь нежнейший детский пушок высветились яркие неровные пятна.  
\-- Что? -- осведомился я. Мальчишка дернулся, уперся взглядом в пол, умирая от стыда.  
\-- Мама... -- шепнул он, я только по движению губ и понял. Алька откашлялся. -- Мама давала такие...  
Я терпеливо ждал.  
\-- От температуры, -- выдохнул он. -- Ну... свечки!  
Последнее он чуть не выкрикнул; еще бы чуть -- и вскипели бы на выгоревших ресницах злые горячие слезы.  
\-- И колоть не надо, -- умирающим шепотом закончил он. -- Можно, а?  
Интонации были -- как в моих ненормальных, разухабистых, болезненно-сладких галлюцинациях... и просил Алька практически сходную вещь, слегка немыслимую, а для него самого -- вот прямо сейчас -- отчаянно желанную. Быть такого не может: сон, бред, наваждение, дурная фантастика... исполнение заветных и неисполнимых желаний.  
\-- Ну? -- еще один хриплый, умоляющий вопрос -- почти неслышный, потому как звуки глушатся подступающими слезами. Совсем как в моем личном полубреду, где Алька точно так же просит меня, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а потом пластается на кровати, прогибаясь и отчаянно дрожа всей спиной -- от лопаток до звонких ягодиц.  
Я молча поднялся и отправился рыться в клавдиных запасах.  
Дьявол и сейчас был за меня. Я тупо глядел на картонную коробку и давился предчувствием, предвкушением -- не трогать, не трогать, но хоть посмотреть! -- и омерзением к той сладости, что заливала меня сверху донизу при одной лишь мысли о том, что вот сейчас -- мой шанс урвать свой кусочек ужасного кайфа, сейчас. И ночью я буду слушать ровное мальчишечье дыхание с привкусом обчищенной сосновой веточки с муравьиной кислотой, апельсиновой жвачки и травяной горечи.  
\-- Нашли? -- нервно поинтересовался Алька, вытягиваясь на кровати так, чтобы разглядеть в приоткрытую дверь меня или хотя бы шкаф с лекарствами.  
\-- Нашел, -- кивнул я, вытряхнул на ладонь пластмассовый патрон с острыми углами. Где-то тут были ножницы, не зубами же. -- На, держи.  
Воск -- или жир, хрен знает, из чего делают эти свечки -- подтаивал в руке, пока я обдирал плотную оболочку. Алька так и глядел в сторону -- еще бы.  
\-- Отвернитесь? -- пробормотал он, когда я отдал ему добычу. Я не просто отвернулся -- вышел, чтобы не видеть. Не знать. Не искушаться лишку.  
\-- Скажешь, когда... -- Определенно, это был вечер оборванных фраз. Я снова кивнул, будто китайский болванчик, вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь и прижался к крашеному в белый дереву.  
Что со мной такое. Что со мной было такое, что перед глазами стояло... не то что не расскажешь -- не вспомнишь без стыда.  
И без стояка, ясное дело. Круглый зад, узкие мальчишечьи бедра, неуклюжие пальцы... там... и исчезающее тельце дурацкого лекарства.  
Жирный блеск на пальцах и вокруг... черт. Будто нарочно. Будто для меня.  
И краткий выдох, протяжное "Ы-ыы....", переходящее в шипение...  
И мягкие, направляющие движения. А потом, вероятно, короткий взбрык, почти судорога, отчаянно-непристойное и при этом невинное покачивание бедрами... Пущенная ракета достигла своей цели, попала в свою горящую точку...  
\-- Да... Ну, то есть, можно...  
Я вернулся, коротко постучав -- и даже не головой, а стоило бы.

Алька, разумеется, оставался на кровати. Лихорадочно листал книгу, водруженную на приплюснутую подушку. Под простыней вздрагивали сплетенные в косичку ноги -- видимо пацан продолжал ерзать, не то поуютнее пристраивая себя на постели, не то просто привыкая к... инородному телу, загнанному сейчас в узкое, постоянно сжимающееся отверстие. Я негромко кашлянул и на мгновение замер на пороге -- совсем как заходившие с официально-дружеским визитом Буська с рыжим Анохиным. После ужина они к нам так и не заявились: либо не смогли улизнуть от воспитательницы, либо просто нашли занятие поинтереснее. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я был опечален этим фактом. А Альке вообще было не до того -- мысленно он сейчас бродил по коридорам и лабораториям научно-фантастического сказочного НИИ -- и, кажется, не замечал вообще ничего. Ни моего все еще вздрюченного вида, ни того, каким внимательным и почти рассеянным взглядом я изучаю его ноги, яростно трущиеся друг о друга в каком-то неуловимом ритме -- обгоревшая кожа уже начала немилосердно чесаться.  
Я залег на соседней койке поверх одеяла: в одежде и -- все равно никто не видит -- пропылившихся темно-синих кедах. Без малейшей зависти глянул на выданную Альке книгу -- самому мне сейчас ни один роман, будь он хоть трижды гениальным, не пришелся бы по вкусу. Скорее всего, я не смог бы нормально читать даже самый нейтральный диалог между персонажами, выискивая в невинных словах несуществующий подтекст и странные намеки.  
Было слышно, как в туалете об жестяную мойку бьются капли ржавой воды. В лампочке, спускавшейся с беленого потолка на черном витом шнуре, тонко гудела огненная нитка. В нашем спокойном, отнюдь не больничном молчании было сейчас что-то одновременно от уюта засыпающего купе, и от мягкого домашнего вечера.  
Над лагерной территорией снова закурлыкал горн. Журавлино-жалобное "спать, спать по палатам..." на середине сигнала превратилось в стремительную забавную абракадабру -- магнитофон в радиоузле опять немилосердно зажевал кассету.  
Алька вздрогнул. Приподнял голову от страниц, уставился на меня невидящими глазами -- взгляд был до боли похож на тот ослепленно-размытый, что я уже видел сегодня днем, когда пацан постоянно проваливался в температурное небытие...  
\-- Еще пять минуточек, ладно? Ну, пожалуйста... -- и, не дожидаясь моей реакции, он снова уставился в книгу, только выцветшие волосы стегнули его по щеке.  
Я не имел ничего против этих самых "пяти минуточек": прекрасно понимал, что бывает, когда невозможно оторваться от затягивающего сюжета. Да и про себя знал почти наверняка, что спокойно уснуть вряд ли смогу.  
И еще знал -- тоже наверняка, заранее млея от необратимости момента, от собственного напряжения и алькиной обманчивой безмятежности -- что сегодняшний калейдоскоп обжигающих, невероятных моментов, больше никогда не сложится уже в эту хрупкую, ясную, исполненную какого-то нетронутого совершенства картинку. Любое неосторожное прикосновение все собьет, безвозвратно разрушит, превратит обманчивую идиллию в болезненный хаос.  
\-- Еще минутку, хорошо? -- Алька даже не поднял лица от книги. Шевельнулся, передвигая чуть вбок острый локоть с красной вмятинкой от врезавшегося угла подушки. Потом -- так же машинально, явно не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, -- изогнул другую руку, завел ее под простынь, попробовал почесать следы от уколов. И зашипел сквозь зубы, не выдержав соприкосновения нестриженных ногтей с нежнейшей кожей. Всего лишь -- глоток воздуха, всосанный припухшим ртом. Недостающая деталь, шевеление самой последней стеклянной капельки в зыбком нутре калейдоскопа...  
\-- Спать! Немедленно! -- я выплескивал в этом яростном крике всю свою невозможность и беспомощность. Невладение ситуацией.  
Алька перепугано моргнул и попробовал спрятать распахнутую книгу под подушкой: видимо, собирался встать среди ночи и затаиться с недочитанной повестью в местном туалете...  
Расстояние между нашими койками я преодолел одним неловким не то рывком, не то прыжком -- понимал, что другой возможности лишний раз дотронуться до запретного мальчишеского тела у меня сегодня уже не будет. Соприкосновение рук -- почти прощальное, запоминающееся навечно, как деталь исторического фотоснимка... Тонкое запястье выворачивается под моей ладонью, обиженное сопение бьет по всем нервам сразу, губы почти касаются уха... А мои пальцы, пытающиеся ухватить шероховатый матерчатый переплет, неожиданно упираются под подушкой во что-то, что я в первый момент принимаю за подтаявшую и вынутую изо рта карамельку. Крошечный мягкий огрызок прилипает к коже. Мне не надо высовывать ладонь наружу, я и без того знаю, что это такое.  
Свечка.  
Та самая.  
Вот зар-рраза!

 

6.

Я вслепую обтер ее останки о многострадальные штаны. К счастью для Альки, совести покраснеть ему хватило.  
Я отвернулся, махнув рукой, и потянулся за металлической коробочкой со стерильным шприцем.  
\-- Не надо, -- быстро сказал Алька, сжал бедра, даже руками колени обхватил. -- Петр Владиславович, простите, я...  
Это было как в прекрасном кошмаре. Затасканном, как я сейчас понимаю, -- хоть по разу, да каждый мечтал о таком. Но только не я, и не тогда. И заезженных сюжетов о директорах и длинноногих секретутках тогда не было.  
А сюжеты о длинноногих пацанах и строгих вожатых -- и сейчас под запретом.  
\-- Нет, -- сказал я себе, не ему. Мальчишка дернулся -- прозвучало и вправду тяжело, сухо, будто топор расколол поленце. Обратно не соберешь.  
\-- Петр Владисла...  
\-- Нет, -- повторил я, снял жестяную крышечку. Все, что мне нужно было сделать -- это укол. Внутримышечную, блядь, инъекцию. А потом закрыть дверь, лучше на пару щеколд, и идти спать, предварительно нагрузившись спиртом. Нет, лучше без спирта -- раз я даже на трезвую голову такое творю...  
Алька смотрел на жало иглы так, будто в руке я держал ядовитую змею, и она уже распустила капюшон и готова была броситься. И -- куда подевался пай-мальчик -- отодвигался все дальше, к никелированной спинке кровати.  
Похоже, он настроился на бой.  
\-- Ложись, -- сказал я, управившись с приготовлениями. Алька замотал головой, глядя, как зачарованный, на острейшую иглу.  
Ловить его по постели не хотелось. Выглядеть потом садистом -- тем более.  
\-- По... пожалуйста, -- выдавил он, сцепив руки под коленками. -- Я... правда, правда сделаю!  
Я бы и хотел поверить, из инстинкта самосохранения, но тут же вспомнил про вадькино "знал бы ты, что они после отбоя вытворяют" -- и то, как едва не стукнулся головой о дощатую дверь. И все из-за мелкого паршивца, не вовремя смотавшегося купаться.  
\-- Перевернись на живот, -- скомандовал я, и Алька опасно дернулся, готовясь заплакать.  
\-- Ну пожалуйста! -- выкрикнул он; выгоревшие брови встали жалобным домиком, сцепились между собой. -- Я больше не буду...  
Это меня, конечно, не убедило, и Алька разжал руки.  
\-- А... а давайте вы сами... -- сказал он. Я смутно отметил, что на крыльях носа у него выступили мелкие бисеринки пота. -- Сами вставите... туда. Если мне не верите!  
Бывает такая штука -- мгновенный паралич всего. И он со мной случился, а Алька разревелся всерьез, бесстыдно, икая и хлюпая.  
\-- Не реви, -- пришла моя очередь пугаться. Слишком уж это было похоже на настоящую, безудержную истерику -- а этого мне точно было не нужно. -- Успен... Алька, ну хватит. Да не реви ты!  
\-- Не.. мо...гу... -- пацан мотнул головой, так резко, что слеза сорвалась со щеки теплой дождевой каплей.  
Он подтянул колени так, чтобы можно было упереться в них носом, и задрожал. Почти беззвучно. Как-то совсем не по детски.  
И понятно было, что причина этих слез -- не в неотвратимом уколе. Точнее -- и в нем тоже, но и других поводов с десяток наберется -- так и не сбитая до конца температура, доза адреналина, схваченная от чтения, жуткое бессилие и унижение -- раз уж решился о таких вещах попросить, и еще что-то, высказанное, точнее -- выплеснутое в воздух сбивчивой фразой.  
Оказывается, больше всего Альку смущало, что он меня обманул. Не оправдал доверия и что-то там еще. И теперь вполне справедливо ждал наказания. Любого. "Только не сердитесь". Мое длиннохвостое отчество он, естественно, не осилил.  
Да и черт бы с ним, с отчеством.  
\-- Успокойся, -- попросил я, и убрал страшный шприц подальше, обнял торчащие плечи, силой развернул пацана, как ежика. -- Ну? Не колю, не колю. Все нормально.  
Я потянулся за патрончиком свечи, сунул его в тряскую ладонь.  
\-- Держи, -- сказал, собираясь подняться. -- На этот раз только не дури меня, пожалуйста.  
Алька снова замотал головой -- видимо, не веря собственному счастью. Или нет? Потому как восковой обмылок снова оказался у меня в руке.  
\-- Давайте... ну... вы же мне все равно теперь не доверяете... а я сам не смогу... наверное...  
Черт подери. Я едва не шарахнулся -- и не шарахнулся только потому, что мальчишка принял бы и это за недоверие.  
\-- Аль... -- выдавил я. -- Может, ты сам лучше?  
\-- А вдруг опять испугаюсь? Оно ведь все равно больно... просто по другому...  
Больше стыдно, так я понял.  
\-- Ладно, -- сказал слишком уж непринужденно, легко толкнул мальчишку в бок: -- Раньше, ээээ... короче, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Да и не больно оно совсем.  
Алька серьезно кивнул. Потянул себя за мочку полыхающего вовсю уха, старательно зажмурился, а потом быстро, не раздумывая, ткнулся мордой в подушку.  
И пальцы на затылке сцепил. Как арестант при команде "руки за голову".  
Мне что, теперь его еще и раздевать?  
И тоже наощупь?  
\-- Трусы-то сними, -- все так же легко скомандовал я, тут же поправился. -- Спусти.  
Было до странного легко, голову будто гелием накачали. Грозила оторваться и улететь, как воздушный шарик.  
Не глядя, не вышло, хоть Алька и не дергался. У меня зато руки тряслись, как у старого алкоголика, проклятущая свечка скользила, никак не лезла.  
\-- Уже все? -- с надеждой поинтересовался мальчик. -- У вас пальцы холодные.  
\-- Извини, -- вполне искренне отозвался я. А потом раздраженно добавил: -- Нет, не все... Ты что, не чувствуешь, что ли...  
Алька все так же, лежа, не открываясь от подушки, попробовал пожать плечами. Точнее -- просто несуразно дернулся. Шевельнул бедрами. Как будто он был сейчас живой мишенью. Мишенью, которая сама подставляется хоть и под восковую, но все равно пулю.  
Я попробовал подумать о чем-то постороннем. Например, про то, что надо бы завтра после планерки уломать Антонину и позвонить домой по ее городскому телефону. Вспомнил, что на сегодня обещали грозу, а ее так и не было. Про клавдин медицинский спирт тоже вспомнил, -- понимал, что комиссарские сто грамм мне сегодня просто положены по должности. Еще что-то хотел подумать... Чтобы отчаянно не завидовать скользкой лечебной свечке, которую я сейчас осторожно подталкивал пальцем, надавливал на нее, медленно-медленно... Я же пообещал Альке, что не сделаю ему больно.  
Горячо. Очень горячо -- и преграда уступила, еще немного внутрь, -- и я отдернул руку.  
\-- Все, -- торопливо сказал. -- Все, Алька. Ложись спать.  
И успокаивающе погладил мальчишку, подтянул трусы на место. В собственных застиранных, на теле просохших семейниках разливалось жадное тепло. Оказывается, можно кончить так, что и не заметишь -- если весь тянешься в струну, чтобы не сорваться.  
\-- Спи, -- повторил я и удрал постыдно. Ноги тряслись, подташнивало, хотелось умыться ледяной водой и выжечься напалмом. Чтобы -- больше -- никогда.  
Я уже знал, что такого счастья мне не дадут. Что все кончилось, но все и началось, и что это теперь -- навсегда.

 

7.

Тонкое кольцо снова поддавалось моим прикосновениям, только на этот раз было куда тяжелей втиснуться -- почти невозможно, и горячо, и сладко. И опять: неохотно расходилось, горячо и скользко обжимало, мальчишка был весь подо мной, распростертый и несопротивляющийся, и можно было -- все. Совершенно все. Даже загонять, себя не помня. Сон словно закольцевали: меня выдергивало в полудрему, я успевал ужаснуться -- и снова проваливался туда, в черный густой вар, главной составляющей которого было ничем не прикрытое, животное удовольствие. Просыпаясь в промежутках между невозможными сюжетами -- о которых всего лишь в прошлую ночь не имел ни малейшего понятия -- я захлебывался воздухом и наверняка дрожал ничуть не меньше Альки. Моего Альки. Потому что в этом солнечном, горячечном ночном бреду вверенный и доверившийся мне пацан постоянно смеялся. Беззастенчиво и беззаботно, как плакатные дети в первый день каникул. Он хохотал, блестя белыми зубами -- и вместо правого верхнего клычка пустое место, выщерблинка, и...  
Беспокойная выдалась ночь. И утро не легче. Я вздернулся и замер. Тихие странные звуки -- не скулеж, не мяуканье... вздохи, скорее. Ужасающе ровные, привычные какие-то, и спина у мальчишки тоже подрагивала, и плечо, накрытое простыней. Очнулся, -- подумал я. -- Вспомнил о вчерашнем. Все понял. Сердце будто тисками сжали, попутно насыпав в него с полкило свинцовой дроби -- и эта дробь теперь тянула, мешала, мелким четким топотком рассыпалась по телу. Все понял -- ужаснулся -- и теперь... Алька вздохнул особенно глубоко и как-то словно приподнялся над постелью, замер, торопливо задергал правым плечом, а левым, наоборот, зарылся поглубже в мякоть подушки. Снова выдохнул. Замер на несколько секунд. И, неловко съехав с кровати, зашлепал босыми ногами по полу. Мимо меня -- почти надо мной, закоченевшим на продавленной сетке кровати, и дальше -- в санузел, где вскоре загудела вода.  
Я обозвал себя дураком и сунул руку под одеяло. Алькина утренняя проблема сейчас была мне понятна и близка, как никогда. Следующие три минуты прошли в обоюдном молчании -- Алька безмятежно плескался в умывалке, а я судорожно дышал, стараясь приспособить ритм под бряцанье воды и не сильно скрипеть панцирной сеткой. Надо было спешить, пока пацан не вернулся. Но меня все еще держал сон, изматывающий бесконечный сон, послевкусие которого ощущалось в теле. Развязка моего нежного утреннего кошмара совпала с поворотом дверной ручки санузла, и Алька -- разрумянившийся, но какой-то понурый -- суетливо двинулся к кровати, не обратив внимания на фальшивый кашель, которым я пытался замаскировать сбившееся дыхание. Видок для утреннего пробуждения у него был -- лучше не придумаешь. Чего стоил один только прогиб позвоночника под измявшейся за ночь белоснежной маечкой и чуть побледневшие, но все еще теплые даже на вид ноги, на которых начали проступать затаившиеся царапины.  
\-- Доброе утро, -- стерильным голосом сообщил я. Алька равнодушно кивнул и кулем рухнул на кровать, зашуршал одеялом.  
\-- Ты как себя чувствуешь? -- я честно попытался справиться с временными обязанностями врача.  
\-- Знобит немножко.  
"Немножко" на языке моих третьеотрядных кадавров означало глобальный и непоправимый катаклизм: "Петр Владиславыч, мы тут решили девчонок немножко разыграть, а они...". В ходе этой вполне невинной забавы пострадало пять тюбиков зубной пасты, две казенные простыни, окно спальни и моя уверенность в том, что я способен держать под контролем даже взбунтовавшийся детский коллектив.  
\-- Хорошенькое немножко, -- я поднялся, закинул одеялом сбитую в неряшливый ком простыню. -- А ну померяй-ка ты температуру, пока я зубы почищу.  
\-- А потом чего? -- опасливо отозвался Алька.  
\-- А потом будет потом, -- ответил я и ретировался.  
\-- Ну там тридцать шесть и семь, честное слово.. Это градусник какой-то ненормальный, он и вчера врал!  
Сбил, паршивец, -- подумал я. И промолчал, уселся на кровать, не удержался -- взглянул-таки. Встрепанные со сна волосы, ясная умытая мордашка -- взрослый был бы помятый, как простынь у меня под задницей, а пацану хоть бы хны. Алька перестал хлопать кристально честными глазами и молча потянул вылезшую нитку на кромке одеяла.  
\-- Не дергай, дырка будет, -- автоматически запретил я, и также автоматически спросил. -- Как спалось-то?  
\-- Непривычно... -- Алька уставился взглядом в пол.... И до меня не сразу, но все-таки дошло, что сейчас он больше всего боится, как бы я не предложил очередные медицинские способы понижения температуры... Соблазн был велик, честное слово. А сил на то, чтобы себя контролировать, у меня почти не осталось... Поэтому я просто и почти равнодушно перекинул на алькину койку второе одеяло:  
\-- Сейчас согреешься.  
\-- Ага, спасибо... -- Алька снова заерзал, заворочался, почти забарахтался в казенном тряпье. Потом выдохнул -- так резко и сладко, что у меня внутри все заледенело, -- и спросил:  
\-- А меня сегодня выписать могут? А то мне на репетицию надо. В хор... к родительскому дню, -- и поморщился сразу, будто не ожидал от праздника ничего хорошего. А ведь и вправду не ожидал. Мама-то в Москве, в командировке.  
\-- А не знаю, -- развел я руками. -- Клавдия приедет, посмотрит тебя. Я же не врач, а педагог. Может, и выпишет. На вид ты уже поздоровее.  
\-- Ладно. А если не выпишет, то... Вы когда уйдете сегодня, книжку с собой заберете?  
\-- Вот прямо заняться мне нечем больше, недочитанное отнимать, -- огрызнулся я. -- Зверь я, что ли?  
\-- Спасибо... -- он улыбнулся, как-то мельком, настороженно... А потом вернулся к старой теме:  
\-- А если не выпишет -- то тоже ничего. Так даже лучше, чтобы других родителей не видеть. Вы только... сможете ко мне зайти?  
\-- Зачем? -- не доверяя своему голосу, уточнил я. Слишком легко было представить, что мальчишка всерьез не хочет со мной расстаться.  
\-- Ну... -- Алька сморгнул чуть обиженно, явно не ожидая от меня подобного вопроса. А потом выпалил: -- Ну... вы же перед начальником лагеря за меня. И вообще.. Зачем?  
\-- И что? -- тупо спросил я. -- "Перед начальником", "вообще"... А что надо было, тебя под барабаны на расстрел, что ли?  
\-- Спасибо, вообще-то... Вам же и так из-за меня досталось, да?  
Знал бы ты... Нет, не надо тебе такое знать.  
\-- Тоже мне, великое дело. Но пропесочат тебя, конечно, изрядно. Больше глупостей не натвори, -- и почему у меня было чувство, что вся эта беспомощная словесная педагогика была для меня самого?  
Алька на мою патетическую речь никак не отреагировал. Да и ответа на свой волнующий вопрос не дождался. Пару минут мы просто молчали, присушиваясь к безмятежному утру, еще не тронутому общелагерной суетой и магнитофонным скрипом побудки. Засыпать обратно было бессмысленно. По крайней мере мне -- официальный подъем должен был грянуть минут через сорок. Это Алька на правах больного мог безмятежно дрыхнуть под бодрые пионерские марши. Или не дрыхнуть -- книжку-то он вчера так и не дочитал. А я ее вчера так и не отнял толком -- глухо шмякнул на клавдин стол, когда во второй раз вынимал упаковку со свечами. Выдать ее сейчас было самым лучшим выходом -- слишком уж я боялся постоянно прерывающегося разговора.  
\-- Держи, -- сказал я, отдавая затрепанный томик. -- Дочитаешь, вернешь, и по возможности целой.  
Тишина в комнате медленно наполнялась Алькиным сопением, шелестом страниц, шорохом, с которым пацан терся коленками об одеяло, валяясь на животе и дрыгая ногами. Я сидел на постели, делал вид, что скучаю, -- и впитывал его взглядом. Всего, от пяток до макушки, развалившегося, пострадавшего от солнца куда меньше, чем я. Запоминал на всю короткую смену и на многолетние будущие вечера, полные самоуничижения и неприличной тоски.  
Поселковая машина, доставившая продукты в лагерную столовку, шуршала гравием центральной аллеи -- привычно, размеренно, уныло слегка. Громко. Но не этот звук, а шелест переворачиваемых страниц, отдавался у меня в ушах, а заодно и в венах громким эхом. Таким, что ехидное "ах-ха" изоляторной двери, я почти прозевал. Встрепенулся только после бодрого гнева: "Доброе утро, что тут у нас стряслось? Тебе кто лежа читать разрешил? Хочешь себе зрение испортить?"  
Так все и закончилось. Я сдал Альку с рук на руки Клавдии, вышел за дверь санблока и поклялся себе, что больше со мной такого не случится. Сквозь дверь доносился бодро-счастливый рык Клавдии, тихий Алькин говорок, а на душе у меня было необычайно муторно. Хотя должно было стать легче. Я плюнул в пыльную клумбу и пошел подальше от чертова искушения -- ворваться обратно, схватить, отвоевать у всех, заорать -- мое! -- и загубить себя самым бессмысленным и дурацким поступком, на какой я был способен. Но как мне ни было жаль Альку, себя мне было жальче. Он-то и не заметил ничего, и слава богу, а мне с этим предстояло жить. Впрочем, неделей спустя, во время смотра дружины я уже почти спокойно смотрел на покрытые загаром ноги, наполовину голые под наглаженными шортами формы, и даже острые локти, торчащие из-под белых коротких рукавов, меня вовсе не вгоняли в эротический транс. По крайней мере, я себя в этом усиленно убеждал. Почти удачно. Ведь дикую дрожь в пальцах и пот на висках всегда можно было списать на распитый ночью с Вадькой знаменитый талалихинский самогон. А марево перед глазами и недосып -- это ж явные последствия невыносимой духоты. Жаркое было лето.  
  



	2. Часть вторая. "Четверть"

Часть вторая. "Четверть"

1.

\-- А... зачем, собственно? -- не жалея, спрашиваю я, и временно лишаюсь возможности вести диалог: во рту колкая мятная свежесть зубной пасты, на губах пена, вот вам и сезонное обострение.  
Славка перестает, наконец, ловить несуществующий хвост, поворачивается ко мне лицом и смотрит виновато и напряженно.  
\-- Я объясню, -- говорит он почти как взрослый. -- Вы ведь вчера не соврали, вы новую книжку пишете?

С чего бы я врал. Пишу. А что не получается и мучит, так у каждого из нашей писучей братии случаются такие приступы.

Славик удостаивается моего невнятного кивка и на секунду замирает. Заводит припухшую нижнюю губу под острую полоску зубов -- правый клычок отсутствует, а на подбородке сочится сковырнутая подсохшая царапина, -- выпрямляется и снова смотрит мне в глаза... серьезно. Чуть испуганно -- четверть века прошло, елки зеленые, четверть века....  
Живой и совершенно прежний. Будто кто-то слепок сделал с тогдашнего Альки, магическим способом оживил, и пусть цвет волос, черты лица чуточку другие, -- это тот же мальчишка.

\-- Пишу, -- сдержанно отозвался я и замолчал, ожидая продолжения. Не рассказывать же собственному лучшему в жизни кошмару о том, каково это, когда те, кто должен оживать, отказываются это делать, и пишешь, как картон жуешь, и нет этой размякшей безвкусной массе слов ни конца, ни края.  
\-- Я когда вчера, на встрече, про отпуск услышал, одну вещь подумал, -- быстро произнес пацан. -- Петр Владиславович, вы не хотите дачу снять? У меня соседи сдают.  
\-- Э... -- заблеял я, уставившись на багровеющего ушами мальчишку. -- Погоди, Слав...  
\-- Это в Талалихино -- торопясь, сказал он. -- Дачный поселок. Я там летом живу, понимаете? А соседи флигель сдают, они тихие, как там.. приличные люди, во. И лес вокруг.

Талалихино. Я едва не шарахнулся назад по коридору. И еще захотелось выпить.  
Тот же мальчик, то же место. Случайность? Судьба?  
Славка смотрел на меня настороженно. Будто прикидывал, собираюсь ли я, здоровый старый лоб, падать в обморок или нет, и как он будет меня ловить, лить на лицо холодную воду и совать под нос нашатырь.  
\-- Там пионерлагерь рядом, -- сказал я, и Славка закивал.  
\-- Был вроде бы. Там теперь турбаза. А вокруг коттеджи, ну, там же место такое... спокойное.

Я кивнул, ощущая на собственной физиономии идиотическое выражение.  
\-- Летом там... жарко, -- сказал я. -- Так ты для этого меня... провожал?

\-- Ну вы же сами вчера говорили, что у вас творческий кризис. И что вы без дачи не напишете. И что... В общем, вы вчера, правда, так кричали... -- Славка смутился и торопливым, узнаваемым жестом, подернул разлохмаченную бахрому некогда обрезанных белых джинсов.

Ага, кричал. Было такое. А потом еще и пил. Не иначе -- за упокой своей и без того сомнительной литературной репутации.

Собственно говоря, завелся я почти из-за пустяка -- за годы, проведенные в статусе к.ф.н.-а и преподавателя, к таким фокусам давно надо было привыкнуть. Когда я, оттараторив лекционным голосом давно заученную наизусть приветственную речь из серии "с книжками моими, надеюсь, все знакомы, а теперь вот, как я понимаю, вы решили познакомиться со мной", в залитой беспощадным солнцем потоковой аудитории повисла беспомощная тишина. Читатели -- настоящие читатели, по возрасту, а зачастую и по внешнему виду, напоминающие персонажей моих повестей, романов и некогда популярной научно-фантастической трилогии "Босиком по лунной дороге", -- смущенно молчали. Не то до сих пор не могли переварить тот факт, что видят перед собой "настоящего Ромашкина", не то просто стеснялись академичности обстановки, звонкого аудиторного эха и бдительного ока замдекана Алены Георгиевны, устроившей весь этот читательский балаган. Я собирался было ввернуть еще одну избитую шутку, про то, что я хоть и преподаватель, но здесь не при исполнении, оценок никому ставить не буду, наоборот, сам вот стою у доски и готов отвечать без шпаргалки, но тут на переднем ряду возникло некое томное шевеление. Грудастая, празднично-загорелая деваха, явившаяся на встречу с "известным детским писателем и нашим земляком" в чем-то, похожим на джинсовый вверх от о-очень открытого купальника, решительно подняла руку.

\-- Я вас внимательно слушаю, -- вежливо заблеял я, готовясь к неизбежному.

Предчувствия меня не обманули.

\-- Петр Вла-ди-сла-во-вич, -- мурлыкнула студентка, косясь одновременно на сияющий экран мобильника и на переложенный белыми закладками томик из "Библиотеки советского фантаста", -- Меня зовут Маргарита Михеева, я занимаюсь у вас на семинаре...

Оч-чень приятно. В упор тебя не помню среди студентов своего семинара.

\-- Так вот, у меня к вам вопрос... Вот у вас в повести про... ээээ... Сережу Сенькина...

\-- Симкина, -- педантично поправил я, мысленно ставя Маргарите "неуд".

\-- Ага... Извините, я все время путаюсь в ваших героях, их так много...

Ага, особенно, если видишь книжку первый раз в жизни за полчаса до встречи с "любимым" писателем.

\-- Так вот... Там у вас мальчик Сережа... ему позвонить надо, срочно, а он в незнакомом городе... Скажите, почему он придумал телефон и нарисовал его на заборе, у него что, мобильника не было?

С задних рядов, там, где затаились нынешние ровесники выдуманного Сережки Симкина, раздалось возмущенное перешептывание и сдавленный смех, оборвавшийся под строгим взглядом Алены Георгиевны. Маргарита недовольно поморщилась, но глаз от меня не отвела. И по выражению ее густо накрашенного лица было видно, что вопрос свой эта корова задала не для "прикола" и не из желания поиздеваться над неуступчивым преподом, а из-за вполне логичного намерения засветиться передо мной и напроситься потом на "автомат" по нудному предмету. А еще от своей полной тупости, и неспособности понять, что двадцать лет назад, когда я описывал приключения мальчика Сережки и его друзей, "межгалактических дежурных", никаких мобильников в нашей стране не было. Их, может, и заграницей-то не было, но за границу я тогда не выезжал, если не считать ставшими спустя пару лет суверенными и независимыми Украину и Беларусь. Самым надежным средством связи в те времена считались скрипучие будки, выкрашенные в ржаво-красный цвет, автоматы в которых нагло глотали последние "двушки" и пятнадчики, но чаще просто являли незадачливому абоненту выпотрошенное нутро аппаратов и мертвую тишину в черно-коричневых эбонитовых трубках, похожих на ручки душа...

Я уже раскрыл было рот, чтоб наорать на волоокую корову как следует, но осекся. Не хотелось связываться. Тем более, на заднем ряду смущенно тянул руку вихрастый пацан лет тринадцати. Темный, подвижный, как шарик ртути, чуть цыганистый. И не похожий вроде на моего, а все-таки. Так что, студентка Михеева под раздачу не попала Я белозубо ухмыльнулся, и привычно вякнул про то, что современные писатели-фантасты редко успевают за прогрессом и развитием систем технологий. И что теперь настоящей фантастикой можно считать граммофон, а вот мобильник -- это уже обыденность. И вообще, вот я вижу, мне на заднем ряду хотят задать вопрос, так что прошу вас... Я глянул на "цыганенка", ожидая от него какой угодно любознательности. И вздрогнул от еще одного скрипуче-протяжного женского сопрано -- на ряд ниже "моих" пацанов пристроилась приземистая зараза с диктофоном, журналисточка из городской ежедневной газеты, один из моих персональных репейников, тех, что вцепляются в ходячий -- пока еще ходячий -- "материал для интервью" не хуже бультерьера.

Дьявол бы побрал все городские периодические издания. Возрадовавшись тому, что после развода, я, в отличие от супруги не рванул покорять Москву-нерезиновую, а наоборот, перебрался в престижный Университетский район поближе к месту работы, газетчики вцепились в меня как жгучие пустырные репьи. Недели не проходило, чтобы мой городской или мобильный (а иногда, как правило очень не вовремя, еще и деканатский) телефон, не изрыгал бодрое дамское чириканье -- "нам бы очень хотелось получить мнение эксперта вот по этому актуальному вопросу".

Вот и теперь я изготовился отвечать, искренне надеясь, что сегодня -- пронесет мимо. И из меня не примутся при всем честном народе вытряхивать подробности развода, пресловутого творческого процесса и всего прочего, способного заинтересовать цепкий журналистский ум.

Но судьба ко мне не благоволила. Журнальная ищейка, неразборчиво представилась (Не то Алина, не то Альбина, а может и Катерина, черт ее знает) и завела известную шарманку:

\-- Дорогой Петр Владиславович, скажите, пожалуйста, а каковы ваши ближайшие творческие планы? Кто теперь является вашей музой? Отразится ли ваш новый статус на вашем творчестве?

Мне бы скокетничать, пройтись насчет количества вопросов, но резиновые губы в жирной алой помаде скривились особенно противно, и я не выдержал.

\-- Планы... -- сказал я, будто и вправду размышляя над ответом. -- Творческий план у меня один: найти тихое место, где можно писать, а не отвечать на вопросы о том, как именно я это делаю и какой формы крылышки у моего Пегаса.

Губы изогнулись в ухмылке, приняли немыслимую форму напомаженной клизьмы и извергнули новый вопрос:

\-- А кто разделит с вами это тихое место?

\-- Ноутбук! -- грозно рявкнул я, боясь, что деваха сейчас предложит мне несколько вариантов ответа на выбор или себя в качестве боевой музы, -- Ноутбук, банка пива и морилка от комаров. И то, только в том случае, если я найду себе это место и меня там никто не будет доставать! Девушка, у меня тут происходит встреча с читателями, а не персональная пресс-конференция для вашего издания. Того самого, где я почему-то то "Ярославович", то "Васильевич"!

На заднем ряду неуверенно фыркнули. Не студентки, нет. Пацаны. В том числе и тихий Славик, перед которым мне теперь было отчаянно стыдно.

Вот так устами младенца и глаголет твоя собственная несдержанность. И чего я взъелся на эту дуру? Неужто сразу не ясно было, что от нее можно ожидать?

\-- Я не кричал, -- неловко схохмил я. -- Я убедительно доказывал свою авторскую позицию. Пойдем, Слав, на кухню, я тебя хоть чаем напою. Расскажешь про свою дачу.

\-- Не мою, -- нервно улыбнулся он, но тронулся за мной, как кораблик на веревочке -- чуть покачиваясь. -- Соседскую.

 

2.

Через неделю с небольшим я уже вовсю хрустел гравием дорожки, разделявшей поселок на две неравные части. Славка ехал передо мной на велосипеде, вилял, оглядывался.

Показывал путь, ведущий -- как мне предстояло убедиться -- в бездну.

Нужная нам зеленая деревянная калитка была увенчана проржавевшей табличкой со строгими цифрами "22". За соседним забором, белым, казенно-бетонным, непроницаемым -- предназначенным не то для военной части, не то для закрытого "почтового ящика" -- пламенели на солнце кирпично-оранжевые башенки новорусского коттеджа. А нас ждал бревенчатый флигель в запущенном саду, заросшем старыми яблонями и желтыми одуванчиками.

Хозяева дачи -- неврастенически улыбающаяся отставная библиотекарша Маргарита Валерьяновна с престарелой болонкой Булькой -- опознали меня сразу:

\-- Петр Владиславович! Так мы все ваши романы читали... И по телевизору вас видели -- в программе "Отцы и дети", экспертом. Вы еще про школы-интернаты так убедительно говорили!

Вопрос о цене Маргарита Валерьяновна почти проигнорировала. Рассмеялась визгливым подростковым дискантом, передернула костлявыми плечами с малиновой бахромчатой шалью, делавшей ее похожей на канарейку в клетке, покрытой старой тряпкой. Как оказалось, сдавать дачу она вообще-то не собиралась, если бы не неожиданное происшествие, эдакий пердимонокль. Давний компаньон по игре в покер, вдовец и, разумеется, отставной полковник Ключиков, проживающий тут же, в Талалихино, но на соседской улице, нынешней весной сделал увядшей библиотекарше недвусмысленное предложение, от которого она никак не могла отказаться. И теперь пожилые молодожены отбывают в свадебное путешествие, оставляя на опустевших дачных участках не столько жильцов -- сколько надежных сторожей, способных и постеречь стариковское барахло, и слегка компенсировать стоимость медового месяца.

На этих словах библиотекарша уткнулась хрящеватым носом в шкуру Бульки, которую таскала на руках, вместо ридикюля или еще какого пенсне. Грязно-белый собачий мех напоминал растрепанную капроновую мочалку, которой долго чистили ржавый чугунный котел:

\-- Да сколько не жалко, Петр Владиславович. Главное, чтобы человек хороший был, хоть это и не профессия. А вы -- человек хороший, сразу видно. Верно, Буленька?

Булька вывернулась из покрытых старческой гречкой рук, подбежала к Славкиному велосипеду и с подозрением обнюхала покрышку.

\-- Спасибо, -- я оглядывал широкую террасу с приколоченными к внутренней двери облезлыми лосиными рогами, -- За комплимент в том числе.

Тем и закончились смотрины. Ближе к вечеру старики суетливо и долго метались вокруг старого рыдвана, -- но ничто не вечно и они таки уехали. И я остался один.

Со Славкой.

То есть на самом деле я, конечно, был один. В одиночестве таскал дрова для древней печки, обнаруженной на заднем дворе, и картошку из подвала. В одиночестве жарил ее и потом потреблял -- в качестве закуски. Жаль, не было сала. Вместо него на террасе в гжельской вазе цвели и пушились садовые ромашки, оставленные мне на память романтичной хозяйкой старой дачи. Именно этими подвядшими цветочками я попробовал занюхать "Крушовице", обнаруженное мной в бывшем талалихинском сельмаге, ныне именуемом "Супермаркет У Аленки".

По хорошему, мне, как литератору, стоило бы живописать все скромные прелести талалихинской природы или там нравы местных жителей, по большей части -- полковников в отставке с семьями и внуками, или томно-силиконовых девиц и их накачанных спутников -- эти жили в коттеджной части поселка, но сугубо по выходным.

"Пиши о чем знаешь" -- первый и главный принцип писателя, однако же я его нарушил, и не зря.

Славка. Слав-ка. Мое персональное безумие. В данный момент, оно, царапая коленки, ерзало по дощатому полу веранды, пыхтя и выискивая оброненную флэшку. Хоть бы не закатилась в щель, -- подумал я, и забыл тут же -- и о флэшке, и о том, что там за игру притащил мне неугомонный сосед.

Лежащий на пузе, с раздвинутыми ногами в обрезанных джинсовых шортах. И гладкие, карамельные ноги, обцелованные солнцем, были точь-в-точь как Алькины.

Упоительные ноги. Правда, для полного сходства с теми, уже мифическими, им явно не хватало некогда белоснежных, но чаще замурзанно-пузырчатых гольфов. Хэбэшных, пионерских, превращающих долговязых акселератов в гибрид страуса с томным жирафом... А на ладном, загорелом, будто лакированном пацане они смотрелись настолько невинно и притягательно, что... Может и к лучшему, что сейчас этот предмет гардероба вышел из моды. Иначе бы я не выдержал и прижал встрепанного Славика к щелястому полу. Вот прямо здесь.

 

3.

Пахучие смородиновые листья цеплялись за рукава, бросали тень на раскрытый ноутбук. Надо было подстелить что-то посерьезнее старого одеяла, да и вообще садиться писать в доме, а не на улице, -- но тогда я не смог бы увидеть все это.

Забор между "моим" и славкиным участком был непрочным, покосившимся и несколько условным. Было видно, что хозяева соседних дач неплохо ладили между собой и уважали чужой суверенитет. А потому наполненные воздухом и жарким солнечным светом щели между старым штакетником зачастую являли мне совершенно удивительные картины. Такие, как сейчас, допустим...

Крутой изгиб декоративно-гравиевой дорожки, обрамленной пестрыми и слегка тропическими цветами. Славик -- босоногая встрепанная пружинка в неизменных шортах -- мчит по этому самому горячему гравию, стараясь пробежать колючий участок пути как можно скорее. Потом резко тормозит, повинуясь звучащему с кирпичного крыльца довольно жесткому оклику Марины (о Марине, да и о самой даче чуть позже). Он поводит плечами, распахивает ладошку, скрывавшую тонкое лезвие простых кухонных ножниц. Окольцовывает ими цепкие пальцы. Скрежещет в воздухе металлическим веером. А потом наклоняется над развесистым пуком каких-то пахучих и страхолюдных стеблей. Лицом -- к стеблям, тылом, соответственно, к забору. Ко мне.

Между Славиком и затаившимся в кустах, отчаянно пыхтящим, покрытым вполне оправданным липким потом писателем Ромашкиным -- десять метров. Десять метров густого солнечного света, немыслимо-жесткой зелени, прохладного ветра, трепета какой-то полупрозрачной мошкары. Тени и сумерек. Паутины и заноз в старом штакетнике. Острых мальчишеских движений, скрипа гравия, похрустывания тоненьких связок... Жалобного пыхтения с моей стороны и легкого свиста с его. А поверху свищет неумолимый маринин рык:

\-- Ста-ни-слав! Ну что ты там застрял? Да, именно это -- пастернак. Режь его быстрее, у меня тут все уже кипит!

Славка презрительно фыркает и вновь стрекочет ножницами над клумбой-грядкой. Отросшие волосы лезут в глаза, белобрысая башка наклоняется все ниже, а упругая и безнадежно обтянутая тканью пятая точка -- все выше. Маячит перед моими глазами, как белый бакен. Как мираж.

\-- Станислав! Ты смерти моей хочешь или что? У меня сейчас банка лопнет!

Ага, лопнет. С брызгами и теплыми искорками.

 

К вечеру Марина похоронила все тепличные огуречные трупики в стеклянных братских могилах и вышла с сигаретой и в купальнике. Похвастаться. Думаю, я ей понравился -- самую малость. Или дело было в книгах, в сомнительной славе детского писателя. Честно говоря, мне было плевать.

\-- Огоньку не одолжите?.. -- заученно-непосредственно попросила Марина, перегибаясь через невысокий забор. -- Ненавижу прикуривать от плиты, а спичек нет.

От меня самого можно было прикуривать. Впрочем, день был жаркий. Я сел, вытащил из кармана зажигалку, предчувствуя стандартный разговор о литературе, дачной скуке и Марининых огурцах, -- о чем еще говорить двум малознакомым людям, оказавшимся соседями по отдыху?

Однако я ошибся. Марина желала обсуждать Славку. Я так и не понял, кем она ему приходилась -- не родней уж определенно, ее припудренное даже на даче лицо нисколько не походило на Славкино, ореховые глаза парня отличались от ее, голубых и слегка фарфоровых, как у дорогой немецкой куклы.

\-- Весь день вчера у вас на участке ошивался, надоел, наверное, вам до чертиков?

\-- Нет, -- я пожалел, что оставил курево в доме. Стоял бы сейчас, тыкая сигаретой в воздух, и многозначительно рассуждал бы о том, как подросткам нужно внимание. -- Я, вы знаете, пишу о детях, мне нужно за ними наблюдать.

\-- А обедал Станислав тоже у вас, да? -- протокольно-учительским голосом поинтересовалась въедливая Марина. -- Можно подумать, что я его не покормлю. Репей-липучка! Если надоест -- гоните в шею, он нормальных слов не понимает.

\-- Пока не надоел, -- отшутился я, изучая ее розовую шею и немаленькие груди в яркой лайкре -- определенно, силикон. Может быть, антигравы. По одному на каждую. Красивая девица, странно, что занимается таким странным делом, как закатка огурцов: -- Я же про них пишу, знаете ли. Мои хлеб и соль.

\-- И икра временами, -- без излишнего такта расхохоталась Марина. -- Я, кстати, не читала. Но мой… словом, мне хвалили.

Ага, -- подумал я. Не муж, не дурацкий «бойфренд». Гражданский брак, где одна всегда замужем, а второй всегда свободен.

\-- Икра не икра, но, уверяю вас, угостить хорошего человека обедом я еще в состоянии, -- неожиданно взъелся я. Можно подумать, что Марина меня в чем-то упрекала. Или я, наоборот, собирался ее обвинять неизвестно в чем. Видимо, в полном бойкотировании славкиного обаяния и прочих, невидимых внешнему миру достоинств. А может, чем черт не шутит, я уже начал потихоньку ревновать Славку ко всему, что его окружает. К этой крикливой блондинке в переливчатом, цирковом каком-то купальнике, к серебристому гравию "садовой" дорожки (и кто такое может насыпать на участке, где есть босоногий пацан?), к теплым ступеням невообразимого кирпичного крыльца, по которому часто барабанят славкины пятки. К раскаленному, кожаному, скрипучему, черно-треугольно-изогнутому, как обугленное сердце, сиденью велосипеда -- дорогого, спортивного, не по росту подобранного. Чертово сиденье -- кожа и поролон, пружинки и бесчувственная синтетическая набивка -- слишком поверхностно оберегало Славку от ушибов, слишком часто видело карамельно-коричневую изнанку его бедер, ощущало шорох перекошенной белой джинсы и сладковатый пот. И упругость пресловутого сиденья ни во что не шла по сравнению с упругостью пацаньих ягодиц.

\-- Не сомневаюсь, что в состоянии, -- кивнула Марина; бледно-медовая гривка качнулась вокруг ее лица. -- Я так полагаю, это милый намек?

И многозначительно вздернула бровь, самонадеянная стерва, решившая, что я готов подбивать клинья к ней, а не к мальчишке, сейчас болтавшему ногами с развесистой яблоневой ветки.

\-- Ну что вы, Мариночка, -- рассеянно отозвался я, не сводя глаз со славкиных щиколоток, постепенно освобождавшихся от сползающих полосатых носков (расхлябанные кроссовки безнадежно мокли в вечерней росе). -- Я, честно говоря, не смог бы составить достойную конкуренцию вашему... -- произнести при Славке непристойное донельзя слово "любовник" я не мог никак. А обозначить по другому социальный статус марининого партера тоже не получалось...

\-- Лелику, -- безапелляционно представила мне Марина своего пока еще отсутствующего сожителя.

Я покивал, сочувствуя неизвестному Лелику. На такую барышню, должно быть, приходится зарабатывать не меньше, чем на машину.

\-- Лелику, -- послушно повторил я. -- С отпуском подгадать не получилось?

\-- А, -- махнула рукой Марина. --Лето. Все в разъездах. Аврал. Всегда так получается.

\-- Он у вас кто? -- уточнил я.

\-- Первый заместитель генерального директора, -- с протокольными интонациями сообщила Марина, подавая эту новость с той обходительностью, с которой хорошо отдрессированные секретарши подают перспективному клиенту казенный кофе.

\-- Генерального директора чего? -- уточнил я. -- Если это не сверхсекретно и, как его... конфиденциально? Терпеть не могу сложные слова. Их приходится выдирать из детского текста. Редактор настаивает.

\-- Агентства по недвижимости, -- откликнулась Марина голосом первоклассницы, которую толкнули в школьном коридоре в первый учебный день. И тут же, не поворачивая головы и не переставая улыбаться, рявкнула: -- Станислав! Ты себе шею так свернешь! Зараза малолетняя... -- и, чуть понизив голос, добавила, выпуская последнее облачко дыма из накрашенных губ: -- Вот ведь пиявк... родственничек, на мою голову, а!

Я подумал, что еще одна такая полупроглоченная пиявка, и я с наслаждением напоил бы Мариночку тухлой водой из бочки. Со всем содержимым.

\-- Много хлопот? -- поинтересовался я самым светским тоном, надеясь на то, что девица кивнет. Тогда я смогу уговорить ее отпускать ко мне Славку почаще. Хоть полюбоваться: -- Чужие дети, говорят, мешают меньше.

\-- Ну... -- Марина замялась.... -- Свои ведь тоже скоро будут, привыкать надо, потихонечку. Помните, в старом кино такое выражение было "тренируйся на кошках"? Вот я и... Сперва страшно было, а за две недели привыкла уже, тем более, у Лелика скоро отпуск начнется. Мы, конечно, на Кипр хотели, но... Вы понимаете, это такая семейная драма, просто сериал...

Я из вежливости поднял бровь. Драма. Сериал. Вот уж не думал, что девица смотрит сериалы. Впрочем, к драмам она вряд ли расположена тоже.

\-- Славка -- незаконорожденный герцогский сын? -- предположил я.

\-- Хих... Нет, он Лелику сводный брат... Только я так и не поняла, по отцу или по матери.

Вышеозначенный Славка повел чутким ухом, фыркнул и запустил в спину сводной тетушки скатанным в шарик мокрым носком. Это, конечно, не бочка с тухлой водой, но тоже ничего. Жаль только, что пацан промахнулся.

\-- Ну вот, -- я подмигнул. -- Лелик -- принц, все сходится. А родители-то где?

\-- Мои? Мама в Челябинске, а папа... Ста-ни-слав! -- второй мокрый носок достиг цели, ударив мою собеседницу чуть повыше завязки купальника. Мариночка так и взвилась. -- Ты что себе позволяешь, гадость белобрысая! А ну-ка немедленно марш в дом!

Я смотрел, как она кричит. У Цербера, должно быть, была такая же розовая пасть с красивыми белыми зубами.

Славка прошлепал мимо нас, независимо задрав подбородок и всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнее пренебрежение. Опала его не страшила. Марина проводила пацана усталым и раздраженным взглядом.

\-- Мальчишки, -- с непередаваемым выражением сказала она. -- Как вы их терпите, я не понимаю.

\-- Хотите, потерплю Славку? -- хмыкнул я, поднялся. Курить хотелось нестерпимо. -- Вам отдых, мне материал для книжки.

Мариночка замялась. Даже разрумянилась слегка. И жалобно-кокетливым тоном сказала:

\-- Хочу. Очень.

\-- Договорились, -- сказал я, не веря собственной -- удаче ли? И долго, с наслаждением проклинал себя последними словами. Идиот Ромашкин. Идиот, педофил и мазохист. Детский, мать моя, писатель, едва не кончающий от вида пацанячьей попки.

\-- Так, значит, я к вам его после обеда отправлю. Вам в полпервого удобно будет? А то я в город хотела съездить, у меня вообще-то массажистка в четыре, -- наманикюренные и так и не пострадавшие в борьбе с разносолами пальчики теребили старый штакетник -- нежно и типа сексуально, как ножку фужера с шампанским.

Я посочувствовал забору. И заранее пожалел о том, что Мариночка не записалась, помимо массажистки, еще и к косметическому хирургу -- слышал, меньше чем на две недели они больничных не дают.

Окно светилось мягким оранжевым светом, апельсиновым. Как акварельной краской, замешанной на меду. В косом квадратике бились вечерние мотыльки.

Уснуть было невозможно, пойти -- некуда, и потому я валялся, смотрел и мечтал. Слишком сильно мечтал о том, чтобы истома летнего вечера поскорее кончилась, чтобы ночь промелькнула быстрее, и наступило утро.

Нужно было раздобыть на чердаке удочку, накопать червей. Тогда я мог бы забрать Альку...

Славку. Я мог бы забрать Славку пораньше, сонного, расслабленного, дрожащего от утреннего холодка, еще до рассвета. Или утащить на рыбалку на всю ночь -- всю ночь дышать речным воздухом, валяться на теплой земле у костра, жевать картошку, обжигаясь углем кожуры, смотреть вверх, на крупные бисерины звезд, умирать от недоступности и близости желанного.

Несбывшаяся летняя ночь представилась мне так ясно, что лежать стало неудобно, мягко говоря. А в медовом свете мелькнул тонкий мальчишеский силуэт.

Показалось, да? Наверняка показалось... Это просто тень от занавески, или порыв ветра, заставивший бликовать приоткрытое окно...

На нежном небе слишком выпукло чернел абрис славкиной башенки (Вчера вечером он высовывался из этого окна и кричал мне "Спокойной ночи!" так звонко, что встрепенулась пара местных барбосов и сигнализация на марининой "мазде").

Башенка. Настоящая, неоспоримо-сказочная, возведенная неумелыми руками гастарбайтеров по капризу Марины. Или ее предшественницы, которой не удалось нанизать на обручальный крючок таинственного славкиного брата.

Башенка. Девичья спаленка, вознесенная на два десятка метров над землей. Филиал старинного замка, неуклюжая копия пацанской мечты.

Никаких яблоневых ветвей или перекошенных заборов. Рыжее окошко с рамой-крестом, -- как мерцающий экран, как занавес крошечного театра, как нутро раскаленной печки, где пляшут отблески адского пламени.

Тень стала более четкой и слегка вытянулась вверх. Славка потягивался. Расслабленно и заслуженно -- после наполненного событиями летнего дня. Невинно. Нескромно. Понятия не имея, что я за ним сейчас наблюдаю.

Будто нарочно выставляя себя напоказ.

То, что казалось ужасным -- думать так о мальчике неполных четырнадцати лет, представлять его с собой, под собой -- становилось легко и правильно, стоило чуточку сместить акценты. Будто подкрутить настройку бинокля или сменить очки с прозрачными стеклами на "хамелеоны". Если на минуточку представить, что Славка понимает, что делает? Что он мог бы быть не прочь? Что подростковые гормоны его мучают так же, как меня -- мое извращение, моя болезнь?

С этим допущением вечная спутница-вина разжимала когти, и уже можно было... почти все. В воображении и только; я всего лишь позволял себе горячую похотливую мечту -- всего лишь ловил свой нехитрый кайф, острый, россыпью осколков, жарким летним солнцем растворявшийся в крови, -- а мальчишка оставался в счастливом неведении, в безопасности. Ему ничего не угрожало. И мне тоже.

Даже быть застуканным. Тонкая, как из папиросной бумаги вырезанная тень все вертелась, двигалась, наклонилась, чтобы стянуть с себя шорты. Эротический теневой театр в золотых и черных тонах, под стрекот невесть откуда взявшегося в средней полосе вполне южного сверчка. Черная, сладкая, крепкая, как хороший кофе, ночь.

Я едва не кончил, когда тень Альки обрисовалась особенно четко: рука за головой, вторая почесывает бедро, кошачьи лопатки крылышками выдаются, будто прорисованные пером. Я гладил бы их. Зарывал бы пальцы в растрепанные светлые волосы. Трахал бы шелковистое, поджарое, вечно юное тело. Если Алька вернулся ко мне вот так -- что же, разве это не справедливо?

Я ведь думал о нем всегда. Писал о нем. Желал ему счастливой жизни подальше от меня, чтобы я не видел его, не мог причинить вреда, не мог смотреть, как он неизбежно взрослеет и стареет. Мое вечное, самое верное и злое, самое мое удовольствие.

 

4.

Я проснулся от привычного скрипа автомобильных шин по гравию -- с тем же примерно звуком некогда пылила по главной лагерной аллее полуторка, привозившая продукты в пионерскую столовку. И солнце точно так же било в глаза из-за обманчиво-невесомых сосен. И птицы пели, и скукожившаяся за ночь одежда немилосердно натирала руки и ноги -- отрубился поверх одеяла, обормот. Ну и хорошо -- меньше шума при вставании, меньше шансов разбудить спящего на соседней койке Альку. Все равно до прибытия Клавдии еще часа полтора, не меньше, если только...

Стоп! Сто-оп! Какая Клавдия, какой подъем? Четверть века, законный четвертак. И сосны уже другие, и птицы сменились -- несколько поколений, наверняка, черт его знает, сколько там живут дрозды и прочие трясогузки. И сам я -- отнюдь не двадцатилетний студентик безалаберного филфака, а вполне солидный дядька с пивным пузцом под измявшейся толстовкой, званием "заслуженного работника культуры РФ" и десятитомным собранием сочинений. И рычавшая под ухом и окном машина -- бронированный джип, принадлежащий таинственному Лелику, который, видимо, приезжал к своей "гражданской" на пару часов, пока дороги до города пусты, а "ребенок" спит.

Впрочем, драматизировать ситуацию мне не хотелось. С мимолетной мысли о соседях мозг переключился на другую, пульсирующую теплым солнечным зайчиком: Славик-Станислав, "внебрачный сын герцога", которого мне сегодня "сплавят на передержку". Даже заледенелый образ противной Марины подтаял в свете этого солнечного зайчика, приобрел какие-то если не симпатичные, то вполне терпимые черты. Сука, конечно, но... Смачная сука, примерно, как Мачеха в исполнении Раневской. А мой "солнечный зайчик", соответственно, -- Золушка. Тем более, что Славика неизвестно почему тянуло помогать мне по хозяйству. Позавчера мы на пару с ним раскурочили подтекающий кран на терраске, а в день приезда он помогал мне менять розетку и подключать переходник для ноута.

Ох ты, ноут. Не выключил с вечера, теперь наверняка отрубился. Надо бы его на подзарядку сунуть -- мне ж с утра по почте могут интервью на визирование скинуть, причем, как всегда "если не сложно, то прямо сейчас, мы в двенадцать двадцать номер подписываем". Ну и скидывали бы "прямо сейчас", в полвосьмого, а не ближе к обеду, когда мы со Славиком почешем на другой конец поселка, на улицу Пионерлагерную, бывшую когда-то Третьей Аллеей нашего "Отважного"...

Впрочем, если Славка не захочет переться черти-куда по такой жаре, я не стану настаивать. Сядем на участке, в тенечке, я с баночкой-другой "Крушовице", пацан -- с чуть подтаявшим мороженым, которое я вчера припер из "супермаркета" вместе со своим пивом...

Белесая рыхлая капая сладкого молока на костлявой пацаньей коленке -- как крошечный пластырь, не способный закрыть царапину... Как...

Ноутбук, Петр Владиславович! Сперва вставьте вилку в розетку, а уже потом мечта...

Я заставляю себя выползти на террасу. Окидываю белый кухонный стол с льняной скатертью, теплые солнечные полосы на щелястом полу, стакан остывшего чая, бликующего на том же солнце. И ноутбук -- раззявленный, мигающий зеленым огнем зарядника и синей искрой вай-фая. Склеротик старый. Хорошо, что про ноут забыл, а не про газовую колонку -- еще чужую дачу взорвать не хватало.

До компа я добрался минут через десять: пока прошвырнулся до классической зеленой будки с вырезанным сердечком на дверях, пока побрякал рукомойником с успевшей слегка нагреться водой, пока сварганил себе кофе и нашел в опустошенной пачке последнюю сигарету... Я делал все это медленно и сонно, не ведая, что моя неторопливость отодвигает на несколько минут мое же безумие.

Последняя четкая картинка, которую я помню: серый квадрат льняной скатерти, черный прямоугольник ноутбука, белая полоса забора в окне, рыжий утес славкиной башенки -- спящей, недоступной, оберегающий пацана от моих жарких мыслей... А потом -- квадратики клавиатуры и распахнутая белизна неизвестно откуда взявшегося файла. Файл -- явно мой собственный. Со шрифтом "book antiqua", пятнадцатым, со съехавшими абзацами и пропущенными точками в конце предложений. Предложений, которые я, кажется, не писал. Или как?

"... голые, леденцово-гладкие ноги, на которых солнце каталось круглым зайчиком, как на полированной деревяшке..."

Я сглотнул горькую слюну и наощупь потянулся за сигаретой.

"...раздвинулись, взбрыкнули легонько, когда Алька устроился поудобней. Он ничуть не стеснялся -- да и чего было стесняться? Неделей назад мы шли по фиолетовому песку, ползли по нему, спотыкаясь, чудом остались живы и выбрались. Я отпаивал Альку водой, а потом его рвало, а еще потом я его мыл и обнимал, пока мальчишку трясло от усталости и возвращающихся сил. Сложно стесняться наготы после такого.

Ну разве что самую малость. У него были розовые скулы, розовые сквозь загар. И на шее тоже розовые пятна, но эти ему обеспечил я, когда обнимал и целовал, задыхаясь, губами сжимая кожу.

Алька неловко ткнулся мне губами в ухо, по спине побежали горячие муравьи:

\-- Пожалуйста.

Он не умел просить. И от этого отказать было почти невозможно.

\-- Дурной, -- сказал я, отодвинулся. -- Тебе так плохо?

И искушающе погладил его по животу. Алька минутку подумал, стоит ли обижаться, и решил, что нет.

\-- Хорошо, -- сказал он. Еще как хорошо; у меня на руке не успевали заживать следы его ровных беличьих зубов, а иначе бы он орал так, что медсержант Леночка явилась бы нашей неизбежной погибелью. -- Только я хочу по-настоящему.

\-- Нет, -- ответил я.

Он даже не стал спрашивать "почему"? Просто выдохнул -- так сильно, будто вместо воздуха наглотался отравленного Лилового Тумана Пустыни, а потом торопливо содрал с себя мою штопанную-перештопанную камуфляжную футболку, которую умудрился протащить в медицинский бокс вопреки всем инструкциям и воплям нашего медсержанта.

Под футболкой ничего не было. Только чуть припухшие розоватые искорки совсем еще детских сосков. Тонкие лучинки ребер и вмятинка пупка, похожая на неровный след трассирующей пули. И обманчиво-жесткие волоски в паху -- их с три десятка сейчас наберется, а через год-другой будет красиво. И все остальное -- напряженное, розовато-лиловое, вылизанное мной неоднократно до негигиеничного блеска.

\-- Давай... -- почти приказал мне мой двенадцатилетний командир.

...И я дал".

Я хлопнул крышкой ноутбука так, что едва не сломал защелки, ткнул обгорелым горячим фильтром мимо пепельницы.

Я этого не писал.

\-- Я этого не писал.

И сам себя не услышал. Только пялился на ноутбук, как на ядовитую тварь, грозящую укусить.

Потом поднялся, нашел в продуктовом шкафчике какую-то жуткую, с трудом годящуюся в стеклоомыватели, водку -- и дернул залпом граммов сто.

Как ни странно, "омыватель" и вправду работал. Голову, по крайней мере, прояснял.

\-- Надо дочитать, -- сказал я себе.

Подобного чувства я не испытывал никогда. Жуткая помесь омерзения, облегчения и запретного восторга. Что-то похожее, только в миллиард раз слабее, можно ощутить, когда выдавливаешь прыщи. Или подглядываешь: в окошко ванной, в дверную щель, в прореху забора за чем-то болезненным и непристойным. Литературный вуайеризм был не в пример безопаснее реального. Но уши и щеки у меня пламенели не хуже, чем сегодня ночью, когда я стал свидетелем невольного славкиного стриптиза. И точно так же по всем жилам расплескалась горячая смесь стыда и наслаждения. И пальцы леденели, а пах, наоборот, пламенел с каждой украдкой осмотренной строчкой. Я пробежал текст наискосок, а потом, не прерываясь, не отходя от компьютера, подтянул к себе куртку с запасной пачкой и снова впился глазами в равнодушные строчки. Сплошные черные -- как застиранное мальчишеское белье, таящее под собой постоянно зудящие кусочки тела. Да, те самые, которые мне и впрямь всегда хотелось щекотать языком, облизывать и зацеловывать. Или хотя бы просто потрогать.

Мой герой оказался не в пример удачливее меня самого. Ему это все досталось практически даром, по воле щедрого на откровения сюжета. Моего сюжета.

Я узнал чертов текст, хоть -- видит Тот, Кто Нас Придумал, -- не писал его. Стиль и словарный запас были моими. Сокровенные мечты -- моими. И герои -- тоже моими. Из моей самой первой, написанной аккурат четверть века назад книжки.

 

5.

Наивный по нынешним временам, а тогда сразу ставший модным и ультра-современным фантастический роман "Дети Звездного Пространства" я написал именно в тот год. В стылую, заледенелую, намертво лишенную Альки осень.

Иногда мне казалось, что русый пацан с острыми локтями, коленками и ресницами, обожженный солнцем и моим непристойным вниманием, никогда не существовал на самом деле. Подтверждений тому почти не осталось. Разве что -- смазанная и неудачная фотография третьего отряда, на которой Альку Успенского намертво загораживал собой Боря-Боров, племянник воспиталки Семеновны. Угловатый профиль да тонкая ленточка выпростанной из-под футболки руки. И не разглядишь ничего толком. Не налюбуешься. Не надро...

Другая вещь, которую я все-таки привез из "Отважного", стала почти краденой. Замызганный томик "библиотеки советского фантаста". Щедрый Алька с моего неведения пустил драгоценную книжку гулять по отряду. Но все равно вернул мне ее через неделю -- разлохмаченную еще больше (хотя куда бы уже, казалось), пропахшую кислым запахом лагерной столовки, теплой земли и речного песка. И намертво заложенную той самой травинкой со следами земляничного сока -- остатком изоляторного гостинца. Признаюсь честно, книжку эту я Верочке не вернул. Спихнул вину на обормотов-пионеров и пообещал отдариться ее знакомой библиофилке чем-нибудь еще более дефицитным (в результате, пришлось просто позвать эту заразу на нашу свадьбу, но это уже совсем другая история...).

Том Стругацких, размазанный фотоснимок и еще кое-что по мелочи. Но в первую очередь -- книга. Я держал ее под подушкой до того самого дня, пока мое стылое студенческое лежбище не превратилось в скромное новобрачное ложе. Я водил глазами по строчкам и не понимал в них ни слова. Я слишком сильно пытался представить себе Альку.

В середине осени, в обморочно-сером, как блоки новостройки за окном, октябре, тоска по Альке скрутила меня с неимоверной силой. Такой, что и водка, еще не ставшая тогда дефицитом, ни Верочка, уже собиравшаяся стать моей женой, не помогли.

Я не пытался искать Альку -- хоть и мог бы это сделать, через того же Валерку Бусинкина, навестившего меня пару раз в институте вместе с рыжим Димкой Анохиным. Я так отчаянно-безнадежно пялился на них, узрев второй раз в институтском скверике, будто надеялся, что к этим двум фигуркам в мешковатых синих шкурках школьной формы сейчас примкнет еще одна, третья, бесценная.

Я не пытался искать Альку. Я писал ему письма.

Безадресные многостраничные послания, исполненные не столько тайных мечтаний, сколько общей тоски по безвозвратному лету. Я придумывал нам какие-то невероятные приключения, списанные то из дефицитнейших Брэдбери и Кинга, то из уважаемых мной Стругацких и Булычова, то выдуманные наспех из неоткуда. Царапал эти длинные письма неврастеническим почерком на последних страницах собственных конспектов.

Верочка, уставшая одалживать мне свои записи по абсолютно всем предметам, сунула однажды нос в измусоленные тетрадки. И ахнула:

\-- Ой, Петя, а ты, оказывается, фантастические романы пишешь? А почему на литсекцию не ходишь? Если стесняешься, давай вместе пойдем...

Я ужаснулся, переглотнул воздух и возблагодарил тогда еще запретного Бога за то, что будущая мадам Ромашкина отличалась сильнейшей близорукостью и не смогла пробиться сквозь можжевеловые заросли моего колючего почерка.

А роман и впрямь пришлось собирать именно из этих писем. Верочка уперлась рогом и возмечтала иметь в мужьях не просто третьекурсника-троечника, но подающего надежды молодого литератора. Даже сама вызвалась перепечатать текст на раздолбанном антикварном "Ремингтоне".

Пришлось создавать историю заново: разумеется, отголосков всех наших летних приключений в тексте не было. Там осталось другое: сильный ветер в растрепанных маковках бодрых сосен, ясные закаты, которые так сложно разглядеть на поляне у отрядного костра, терпкий вкус недозрелой дикой малины, теплый песок речного пляжа и настоящая крепкая дружба.

Главному герою -- пятикласснику с паранормальным способностями, умеющему ловить в любом приемнике голоса людей из других звездных систем, и находить к ним путь через страшную для жизни Лиловую Пустыню -- главному герою досталось Алькино имя. И внешность, кстати, тоже. (Не знал я еще, что двенадцатилетний пацан в пропылившихся кедах, перекошенных шортах и лезущих в глаза всклокоченных лохмах станет своеобразным символом моего творчества). Разумеется, у литературного Альки был свой вожатый. Безликий и довольно положительный, понимающий всю уникальность мальчишкиного дара. Называть его своим именем мне не хотелось, и мой литературный двойник обозначался в черновиках как Шеф, а чуть позже, стараниями моего первого редактора, уже жены Верочки, приобрел имя Женя.

Злоключения мальчика-маячка и Жени-Шефа заинтересовали не только мою вторую половину. Руководитель институтской литсекции и по совместительству член местного отделения Союза Писателей СССР профессор Крючковский мое творение тоже похвалил. И тоже отредактировал.

В результате, этот текст был сперва опубликован в разномастном университетском альманахе, потом в "толстом" приложении к еженедельнику "Педагог", а спустя два года вышел отдельной книжкой со слегка топорным названием "Дети Звездного Пространства". На обложке стояло "Петр Ромашкин". До выхода моего полного собрания сочинений оставалось двадцать с гаком лет.

А я смирился. Живут же инвалиды -- без рук, без ног, страшные "самовары". У меня был тайный постыдный вывих желания, но я ведь умел его прятать. И даже -- идиот -- гордился тем, что направляю его во благо.

И мальчишкам, росшим на моих книжках, было все равно, что со мной случилось тем страшным и сладким летом. Им нужен был герой -- такой, как они, -- и друг героя, умный, взрослый, и добрый. И я писал его с себя-небывалого, с себя, каким я мог бы быть.

Мог бы.

Запихивал настоящее, пахнущее кровью и спермой, "мясо" в прокрустово ложе замысла. И получал на выходе диетический, полезный, правильный продукт. Не по разу перечитывал, опасаясь ошибиться, выдать себя и испортить все дело, но никогда не ошибался, никто не замечал. Я вправду писал хорошие детские книги, и ничего больше.

В этом новом, невесть откуда взявшемся файле было все то, что я вымарывал, не допускал и гнобил. И цвело оно -- пышным цветом, ярким, как нализанные пацанячьи соски.

Каждое -- мое, мое же! -- стерильное, старательно лишенное хоть какого-то намека сравнение разворачивалось, топорщилось и наливалось живительным соком или еще какой жидкостью. Я повертел в руках очередную сигарету, положил ее рядом с пачкой и в третий раз углубился в текст. Как в болото плюхнулся.

Герои были моими: мальчик Алька и его взрослый спутник, Женя-Шеф. Антураж этого... рассказа? отрывка? репортажа из долины эротических грез? документированного подтверждения моей белой горячки? ... Антураж был тоже моим: маленький перевалочный пункт или типа того, на стыке нескольких космический вселенных. Этакая метеостанция, в санблоке которой отлеживались после долгого и безнадежного пути пацан с вожатым. Потом это помещеньице, с абстрактным названием Перевал, долго еще кочевало из одной моей книжки в другую. Но ничего подобного там, разумеется, не происходило.

В общем, единство времени и места совпадало, по всем классическим законам литературоведения. А вот с единством действия... Мои персонажи, в моей обстановке, а теперь еще и у меня на глазах занимались развратом. Моим же, запретным и вымечтанным развратом.

" -- Давай... -- почти приказал мне мой двенадцатилетний командир.

...И я дал.

Я как можно осторожнее сгреб Альку в охапку (и мальчишкино сердце перепуганной птицей забилось где-то у меня под ребрами). Я пристроил его посреди подушек -- хохолок на макушке топорщится, лопатки выпирают, острые локти странно напряжены, как у бегуна на низком старте... Я мимолетным, чуть хирургическим взглядом изучил его ягодицы -- перламутрово-ровные, гладкие, похожие своей лакированностью и округлостью на дольки чеснока... А уже потом начал целовать.

\-- Ну вот еще... - завредничал Алька, вертясь, но не особенно сопротивляясь. Я прижал его к постели и куснул нежнейшую, сливочную какую-то кожу. Вот тут он замер, ноги, перечеркнутые длиннющими и еле различимыми царапинами, послушно напряглись. -- Шеф, это же задница, кто ее целует?

\-- Я целую, -- сурово ответил я, поставив симметричную отметинку. -- А ты наглый испорченный мальчишка, вот что тебе не терпится? Пару лет подождать не можешь?

\-- Не могу, -- вдруг очень серьезно сказал он, даже на спину перевернулся, выдираясь из моей некрепкой хватки. Обжег взглядом -- темным, серьезным. Недетским. -- Кто знает, что там будет через эти два года?

Меня обожгло стыдом. Мальчишка, пацан -- да только этот пацан в свои двенадцать видел и пережил куда как больше, чем нормальный ребенок.

\-- Я взрослый, -- угадав мои мысли, сказал Алька. И потянул к себе колени, сгибая, подтягивая пятки к заду. -- Только ты все равно осторожно, ладно?

Я едва не сбежал. Но мне не дали -- Алька схватил за руку, потянул на себя, обнял за шею.

\-- Хватит уже мучиться, -- сказал он не по-детски трезво. -- Ты хочешь и я хочу. Долго тебя еще уговаривать?

Я мельком отметил, что он снова слегка заикается. Видимо, разволновался. Не меньше меня. А я вообще-то не имел права на беспокойство. И на капризы тоже. Кто из нас взрослый-то в конце-концов? Кто из нас кого должен уговаривать?

\-- Спасибо, -- прошептал я осторожно. И так же, осторожно, словно в благодарность, провел двумя пальцами по теплой и -- не видно отсюда, так все равно -- коричневато-розовой промежности. Запрокинулся на спину, не разжимая алькиных объятий. И начал теребить и щекотать мальчишку там... где он хотел... Поминутно останавливаясь, спрашивая и переспрашивая:

\-- Так хорошо? Так не больно? А вот так?

Он щурился, постанывал сладко и тихо, потом прикусил губу -- мою -- и потребовал:

\-- Что-нибудь... а то больно.

Я убрал руку и поглядел на Альку. Щеки у него розовели сквозь легкий загар.

\-- Точно?

\-- Блин! -- я никогда не слышал, чтобы он ругался. -- Написать на бумаге с тремя печатями?

Я только рукой махнул. Пиши-не пиши, а ситуация от этого не изменится: не было у меня с собой ничего, что сгодилось бы в качестве... так сказать, смазочного материала... Не тащить же из изоляторного санузла желтый флакон ядовитого даже на запах шампуня "Кря-кря"? Одно дело -- омывать этой пенящейся мутью тогда еще слабого, еле стоящего на ногах Альку, а другое...

\-- Ну, вот видишь... -- почти с облегчением, тайным и трусливым, но искренним облегчением, пробормотал я. -- Нету у меня ничего такого, малыш. Честное слово.

Алька, шипевший в ответ на "малыша" не хуже бродячей кошки, на этот раз стерпел. Дернулся, попробовал сползти с меня -- не иначе, сейчас заберется в свою койку и будет тихонько реветь... Вот ведь ситуация...

Но пацан, хоть и метнулся с кровати, почти сразу же вновь занырнул в мои объятья.

\-- Во-оот, -- выдохнул он торжествующее, вложив мне в ладонь что-то, напоминающее жестяную легонькую шайбу. Золотистая блестящая коробочка с зеленоватым профилем аляповатого зверька. Вазелин "Норка", обычный, земной, невесть откуда взявшийся на Перевале.

\-- Откуда? -- ошалело уставясь на золотую, как монета, емкость, спросил я. -- Такой раритет тут.

\-- Попросил, мне дали, -- пожал плечами Алька. -- У меня и правда плечи чесались после пустыни. Медсержант дала.

А что чешутся не только плечи, умный паршивец промолчал. Я открутил крышечку и сунул пальцы в твердую, с трудом тающую от прикосновений массу.

И сам он был такой же. Плотный, нежнеющий с каждым прикосновением, расступающийся -- для меня. Алька чуть-чуть кривился, и тогда я давал привыкнуть... А потом он уже сам принялся подмахивать, совершенно одуряюще.

Я не мог бы потом перечислить или вспомнить все то, что делал в следующие секунды. И при этом каждую из этих секунд я запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я полуочнулся лишь на краткую долю секунды, от требовательного Алькиного стона:

\-- Руку дай-те...

И острые зубы вонзились в мою руку -- с той же напористостью, с которой я вонзился в Альку. В самую сердцевину.

Даже если мне придется подыхать от такого же страшного удушья, как то, что чуть не настигло нас в песках, я вспомню Альку. И все, что он мне тогда дал -- щедро, не задумываясь, охотно. Кусаясь и подвывая, взлягивая ошеломляюще гладкими ногами, подставляя нежное и чувствительное.

Отдаваясь мне до донышка, так, что я и пяти минут не продержался, конечно. Правда, не я один".

На этом месте чертов файл целомудренно оборвался.

 

6.

\-- Сейчас направо или налево? -- мой проводник, как всегда, сверкал неизменными белыми шортами, не смотря на зябкую, не по-июньски пронизывающую погоду. И как Марина умудрилась отпустить ко мне ребенка на полдня, практически, в чем мама родила?

\-- Налево, -- сдавленным голосом отозвался я, сворачивая в противоположную сторону.

\-- Петр Владиславович, -- сочувственно сказал этот поганец. -- Вам голову напекло или что-то вроде? Может, отдохнете?

Ага, напекло. В такую вот холодрыгу...

\-- Нет, спасибо, -- сухо отозвался я и потом неожиданно для себя прикрикнул: -- Вы чем там с Мариной Борисовной думали? Ты же простудишься сейчас, на таком-то ветре... -- под конец фразы я уже сдернул с себя тяжелую зелено-пятнистую куртку, купленную когда-то не столько из-за ее "военной" расцветки, сколько из-за схожести с моей ветеранской стройотрядовской штормовкой. Была у меня такая четверть века назад.

Плотная, почти рюкзачная ткань мгновенно обрушилась на доверчиво подставленные славкины плечи. Укутала его -- от ключиц до кромки шортиков. От греха подальше.

И Славка тут же замотался, обнял себя длинными рукавами, этакий Гаврош в пятнистом камуфляже, собравшийся воевать не то с малинником, не то со злыми врагами всего, что только есть хорошего на свете. Очень в духе книги.

Подумалось: куртка ведь будет пахнуть им. Острым запахом пота, цыплячье-нежным -- кожи. Дети пахнут солнышком и сухими чистыми перьями, я это знал еще с того давнего лета.

\-- Дальше идем? -- нетерпеливо поинтересовался пацан. А потом спохватился: -- Ой, спасибо.

\-- Ой, пожалуйста, -- проникновенно добавил я. И принялся оправдываться: -- Славик, да я не помню уже, куда теперь, направо или налево. Тут же изменилось все, как... -- и не знал "как", не смог подобрать нужное сравнение, писатель-романст хренов.

Впрочем, черт бы с ним, с поселком. Сильнее всего изменился я. И не за долбанный и слегка впустую прожитый четвертак, а за последние несколько часов -- от той секунды, когда я принялся читать злополучный файл, до торопливого славкиного бренчания в хитроумный колокольчик, который интеллигентная библиотекарша намертво приделала к калитке.

\-- ...как в книжке, -- охотно подхватил Славка, огляделся по сторонам. -- Налево, -- заявил авторитетно. -- Ну... я так думаю.

Чутье Славку не обмануло: извилистая дорожка вывела нас от редкого лесочка к покрашенному зеленым забору с дурацкими белыми тумбами по краям ворот.

Тумбы я помнил прекрасно: такое ощущение, что я только вчера стаскивал с левого гипсового куба свое встрепанное сокровище, вздумавшее укрыться от меня за атлантоподобным барабанщиком, -- еще бы, в тихий-то час по лагерю шастать. Даже не по лагерю, а за ним: в редком кустарнике, скрывавшим от посторонних глаз ведущую на дикий пляж тропу. Было такое. Причем Алька, стервец, устроил себе повторную самоволку аккурат через неделю после первой, кончившейся, как известно, солнечным ожогом и моим умопомрачением.

И этот -- будто мысли прочитав -- полез туда же! Вспрыгнул --- почти взлетел -- на обшарпанный и давным-давно опустевший постамент. Топнул по облупившемуся гипсу кроссовками, словно на прочность его проверял: чечетку он бить собрался, что ли?

\-- Аль... тьфу. Славка! Арматура же торчит! А ну слезай!

\-- Ага, щаз... А тут закрыто, наверное, Петр Владиславыч... Они дачников пострелять только в субботу и воскресенье запускают. Или вы стучать будете?

\-- Тут дырка есть рядом, -- ответил я. Это ведь был мой зачарованный замок, с сокровищами и драконами. -- Нырнем?

Славик замер. Повернулся ко мне, глянул недоверчиво. И полы моей пятнистой крутки захлопали на ветру, не то как паруса, не то как кромки рыцарского плаща.

\-- Думаете, ее за столько лет никто не заделал?

\-- Дырки в заборах вечны, -- отшутился я, прошел положенных пару десятков шагов, отвел в сторону колючие плети дикой ежевики. -- Видишь? Чур, я первый.

Славка не отозвался. Замер на краю "кубика", потоптался опять на нем. Уставился куда-то в маковки пресловутых ржаво-золотисто-зеленых сосен. А потом осторожно опустился на корточки. И руки между коленок свесил.

\-- Подождите. Ну, пожалуйста, -- голос у пацана сейчас был... Господи, да почти виноватый. Тоже знакомый -- донельзя, до боли.

И я шагнул обратно.

\-- Вы не могли бы... Ну... Понимаете, я высоты боюсь.

Я протянул руки и принял его в трясущиеся ладони -- драгоценность в камуфляжной обертке, совершенно, ненормально такого же, как тогда.

\-- А лезть не боялся? -- сипло спросил я. -- Пойдем-ка домой.

Славка мотнул головой -- и пушистые лохмы легонько стегнули меня по щеке.

\-- Не боялся. А когда залез, то вспомнил, что боюсь.

Так и я. Пока не влез с головой -- не понимал, что обратно-то никак.

\-- Вы только не смейтесь, ладно?

\-- Не буду смеяться, -- пообещал я, вдохнул ореховый запах его волос, умер и воскрес одномоментно, и разжал руки. -- Слушай, вправду -- пойдем домой, тебя переоденем, ноги уже вон синие все.

\-- Как маленького, да? -- почти обиженно откликнулся Славик. А потом ухватил своей ладошкой мою -- что есть силы. Совсем по детски. И продолжил:

\-- Хорошо, пойдем... те. А они до сих пор дразнятся.

\-- Кто -- они? -- одурело спросил я, сжал крепенькую ладонь. -- Друзья-приятели?

\-- Не-а... эти, как их... сватьи, что ли? ну, я не знаю, как жены брата называются.... Если по научному.

\-- Я тоже не знаю, -- с облегчением признался я, зашагал по узкой тропке обратно. Словно птицу в руке держал -- живое, горячее, мое. Сердце грохотало где-то в горле и ушах. -- Вечно мучился, кто кому шурин, а кто деверь. За что дразнятся?

\-- За разное. Они же разные все... Марина вроде ничего, только она новенькая еще. Ну, третья по счету. Первые две не выдержали.

Ого, -- подумал я. -- Видно, у родственника крутой характер. Увидеть бы этого неуловимого Джо... или не стоит, учитывая то, ЧТО я до истерики хочу сделать с его несовершеннолетним, как выразилась бы Марина, довеском?

Отдали бы мне. Увы, это-то вряд ли.

\-- Они со мной не выдержали, -- ангельским голосом признался Славик, все еще глядя себе под ноги.

\-- Ты ребенок индиго? -- хмыкнул я, отпустил его ладошку и прихватил, в порядке компенсации, за плечи. -- Тогда хорошо притворяешься нормальным.

\-- Нет... Я это самое... "не ребенок, а кошмар". И еще "вампиреныш малолетний". А потом он... ну, брат, -- это слово Славка выговорил очень торжественно, -- ее послал на... на фиг... А она ему... что меня в колонию надо или в интернат... А он тогда, -- и пацан снова замолчал.

\-- Дал в глаз? -- непедагогично предположил я. -- Женщин нельзя, конечно... но иногда хочется.

\-- Не знаю... Сказал, чтобы я к себе в комнату шел и не подслушивал...

\-- А ты так и послушался, -- фыркнул я. -- Верно ведь?

\-- Нет, -- он даже затормозил... -- Послушался. Это же брат, вы что. Я его вообще не обманывал никогда.

\-- Хороший у тебя брат, -- стараясь представить себе невиданного ни разу... как его там? вылетело из головы, -- заботливый.

\-- Ага... И ведь не важно, что только наполовину родной, правда?

\-- Господи, конечно, нет, -- чуть прижав к себе, сказал я. -- А ты что, сомневаешься?

Славка посопел носом и решительно мотнул головой.

\-- Так... глупости иногда в голову сами лезут. А я их прогоняю. Только они не прогоняются ни фига... То есть, с трудом. Ну, когда брат рядом, то нормально, а когда мы не видимся долго, то бывает иногда. Я, наверное, в этот момент ослабеваю как-то, что ли. Высоты боюсь и вообще... Вчера же на дереве не боялся...

Мне показалось, или Славик опять произнес это "Брат" как с большой буквы? Нет, не показалось.

\-- Ну, так получилось. Понимаете, когда мама еще.. -- тут он запнулся.. -- была, она его называла Леликом. Ну и я тоже. А потом... В общем, по полному имени неинтересно называть, мы же не императорская семья, чтобы с церемониями... А "Леликом" он сам не очень любит. Несолидно. Поэтому -- Брат. Вот.

\-- Как в фильме, -- предположил я. -- Лелик -- это Алексей?

\-- В каком фильме? -- Славка пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.

\-- Кино такое было лет семь назад, популярное очень. "Брат" и "Брат-2"

\-- Не знаю, я не смотрел. Мне Лелик запретил. Ну, он говорит, что там все на реал похоже не больше, чем школа на "Ералаш". Ну, он знает потому что.

\-- Это да, -- согласился я, -- да только лучше тебе такого реала пока и не знать в подробностях. Знаю, это что об стенку горох, но еще успеешь нахлебаться.

\-- А я уже... -- скромно отозвался Славка... -- Нахлебался. Только об этом говорить нельзя, я пообещал. Потому что мало ли... Одно дело -- если свалить успеем, а другое, если Брата в СИЗО, а меня в интернат. Хотя, не получится, наверное... Он Марине специально в брачный контракт впишет... меня. Ну, то есть... в общем, чтобы позаботилась. Только... -- Славка отвернулся на секунду, а потом бодро-пластмассовым голосом добавил -- Смотрите, там флюгер на крыше вертится. Вчера его не было.

\-- Приколотили, дело недолгое, -- автоматически отметил я. -- Славка, сказку про умную Эльзу читал? Не уподобляйся.

Славка застеснялся. Видимо, не читал, а признаваться в этом не хотел. Все ж таки с писателем разговаривает.

Пацан разжал пальцы, закутался в мой куртец поплотнее и слегка ускорил шаг. Наверное, и правда замерз. А может -- не хотел больше откровенничать.

Я шел рядом и думал, каково это -- жить на волоске. Лелик-Лелик, то ли удачи тебе желать, то ли надеяться на то, что тебя -- в СИЗО, а уж с Мариночкой мы договоримся. Нет, лучше уж живи долго и счастливо, Лелик, стереги свое сокровище. А ведь знал бы братец -- в бетон бы закатал частями.

Я скосился на сосредоточенно молчащего Славку. Что это -- привычка или самообладание? Опыт, слишком богатый для мальчишки его возраста? Сила характера?

Или просто крепкая чистота цельной натуры. Которую я с наслаждением заляпал бы грязью и спермой. В ушах стучала стыдная кровь.

И не только в ушах. Снимет с себя куртку -- заберу, положу вместо подушки и буду обмирать от ворованного, со сладковатой гнильцой, счастья.

\-- Петр Владиславыч, а можно я чайник поставлю сразу, как домой придем? Ну, то есть -- к вам придем?

\-- Конечно, -- еще бы я был против. -- У меня печенье было, еще что-то пожевать. Можем картошки напечь с салом, кстати.

\-- Ой... а можно без картошки? А то я ее на всю жизнь, наверное, наелся... в свое время.

Когда это, интересно.

\-- Без картошки, -- согласился я. -- Но поесть поешь, а то кости стучать скоро будут.

Насчет костей я врал, нагло и беззастенчиво. Все у Славки было в порядке -- молодые мышцы, поджарый он был просто. Стайер. Сколько бы продержался в постели... стоп. Я отвесил себе мысленного пинка, в который уже раз.

Славка на мое молчание ответил таким же молчанием. Ловко загремел чайником и зачиркал спичками, разжигая древнюю плиту.

Потом, не снимая куртки, оглядел террасу, придвинулся поближе к расхристанному "обеденному" дивану, попутно цапнув со стола одну из моих книг -- брать их без спроса я разрешил еще в самую первую встречу, ту, что была когда-то у меня на городской квартире.

\-- Я потихоньку. Если вам работать надо или чего -- вы скажите, ладно?

Я согласился, конечно -- и не пожалел. Замаскировавшись раскрытой газетой, я в относительной безопасности любовался тем, как Славка валяется на животе, листает книжку, как кусает губу, задумавшись -- пухлую нижнюю губу с отпечатками зубов, -- как задумчиво потирает кончик носа.

Было уже такое. Тютелька в тютельку. Только книжка -- не знаменитых братьев-фантастов, а моя, изданная в той же, раритетной уже серии. Да и я уже точно знал, что дело не в солнце, не в летнем зное. Что что-то сгнило у меня изнутри, справиться с этим невозможно -- и, значит, можно только прятать гниль.

Молчание прервалось минут, наверное, через сорок, когда Славка замер над очередной страницей, а потом осторожно закрыл недочитанную книгу, отодвинул ее на край дивана и уставился в окно, за которым моталась на ветру всеми своими листьями и ветками корявая яблоня.

Я подсел поближе, убедившись в том, что не наброшусь на ни в чем не повинного пацана, потрепал по плечу. Славка мне улыбнулся.

\-- Вечно, как ветер -- настроение портится, -- сказал он, нахмурившись. -- Тогда погода плохая была, мы в Шереметьево долго сидели. Маму провожали. А там все откладывали рейс.

Он не кривился, не плакал, просто рассказывал ровным-ровным тоном. И я ему был благодарен за эту выдержку, потому что утешитель из меня был никакой.

\-- Ну и вот, она в свои Альпы улетела, и все, я ее не видел больше, только на фото, -- Славка вдруг улыбнулся. -- Она студенткой еще на лыжах каталась, мастером спорта была.

И ведь не скажешь ничего в ответ на такое. Разве что -- руку протянуть, да потрепать мальчишку по заросшей невидимым пухом шее, но нельзя. Это будет совсем уж... кощунственно. Поэтому я молчал и не шевелился -- как будто сам оказался погребен заживо под лавиной. А Славка все-таки ждал от меня... чего-то.

И не дождался: за окном загромыхало, взревело тормозами и остановилось. Славка мигом соскочил со своего лежбища.

\-- Брат приехал, -- скороговоркой сообщил он, глянул на меня умоляюще. -- Петр Владиславович, вы не сердитесь, ладно? Я... А можно, мы завтра к вам вдвоем... Ну, познакомиться... Или втроем, если Марина прицепится?

\-- Конечно, -- сказал я, и Славка мелькнул своими дурацкими шортами уже в дверях, будто олениха -- "платком".

Впрочем, пахнущую собой куртку он мне оставил. Я поднес ее к лицу, втянул тонкую ниточку запаха, зарылся в подкладку всей физиономией, закрыл глаза и впервые подумал, что проклят.

Даже если забыть о файле. Черт с ним, с файлом. У Славки был еще и брат, и это такой брат, что, если я сделаю хоть что-нибудь из того, что и так не должен делать, мне не жить, да и смерть будет не самой приятной.

 

7.

Тонкий запах дергал, тянул к себе, будто был леской с остро заточенным крючком, а я -- глупой, попавшейся рыбой. Трепыхающейся еще, но все слабее. И кто-то знал о том, что я попался -- еще тогда попался безвозвратно, не сумев справиться с искушением. Сросшись с ним.

Чертов ноут мигал и пищал, требуя подзарядки. Требуя меня. Не меня -- автора, а меня -- читателя. Черт побери, кому я был нужен? Мелькнула мысль: если не подзаряжать? Или просто удалить это... невесть откуда взявшееся, разоблачающее меня? Но там же была еще и книга без единого следа моей вины. Моя книга, мое оправдание. И я его открыл, этот чертов ноутбук. В конце концов, файл можно было просто удалить.

Только на этот раз было два файла. Иконка издевательски светилась рядом со своей товаркой. Я щелкнул по ней, и новые строчки побежали по экрану; хватило одного взгляда, чтоб выхватить "застонал" и "белые гольфы", предсказуемые частички мозаики, сводившей меня с остатков ума. Если бы закрыть окошко программы можно было с треском, я бы так и поступил. Вместо этого хлопнул крышкой ноутбука, спрятался от страшного. Кто? И как? Кто мог ухитриться так подделать мой стиль? Знать моих героев едва ли не лучше, чем я сам? И добраться до моего компьютера. Я не был маньяком безопасности, но уж тут приходилось признать, что зря. Совершенно зря я не поставил штук десять антивирусов и прочих штук, в которых ничего не смыслил. Кто -- не так важно. А вот что делать дальше...

Дальше -- выходило странно. Не то стреляться полагалось, как обесчещенному белому офицеру, не то водку пить, не то подозревать все живое, имеющее доступ к моему компу... Кто? Куда я носил этот чертов железный чемодан? И когда открывал его последний раз? Вчера в саду на одеяле? Но вчера, скажем честно, я вообще в него не заглядывал, смотрел в основном на Славку. И отсутствие пресловутых белых гольфов мне не мешало. А до этого? Университет, кафедра, лаборантка Женечка? Впрочем нет, я ее к ноутбуку не подпускал, это я точно помню. Что за нечисть? Я и так уже чувствовал себя будто на эшафоте, с выставленным на свет вспоротым нутром, и притом без единого шанса скрыть хоть что-то. И боялся, о да. До полусмерти боялся того неведомого врага, который мог бы знать меня так хорошо -- и пожелать сообщить всем, из какого сора я творил свои книги.

Тут-то и послышались приближающиеся голоса. Мужские, слегка подшофе и с теми сытыми интонациями хозяев мира, которые я с давнего времени переносил с трудом.

\-- ...тут. Да постучи ты. Он дома.

Я глупо засуетился, прикрыл ноут распечаткой какой-то дурацкой статьи, для верности выдрал из розетки.

\-- По голове себе постучи, -- ответил второй. Они все топали, приближались, вот уже кто-то прогромыхал подметками по крыльцу, и меня бросило в жар и холодный пот разом.

\-- Петр Вячеславович! -- Я, -- ответил я. А что мне еще оставалось делать.

\-- Вечер добрый! -- прогудел бас у самой фанерной дверки. -- Петр Вячеславыч, к вам можно?

И дверка, не дожидаясь моего обреченного "заходите", вскинулась лосиными рогами и почти рассыпалась. Совсем как в деканате в сессию, когда ко мне валом валили заочники и переэкзаменовщики. Впрочем, нынешние визитеры -- все четверо -- на студентов похожи не были. На рэкетиров тоже. Скорее уж -- на главных начальников неких уму непостижимых контор, занимающихся рекламой, сделками с недвижимостью, пиаром, юриспруденцией и прочими современными делами. Такие вот четверо бывших братков, перекинувшихся, как по мановению волшебной палочки, в серьезных людей.

\-- Дима. Анохин, -- мрачно сообщил мне первый -- огромный, рыжий, похожий больше на тяжеловеса, чем на дачника.

Вот этот вот першерон -- тот рыжий Димка? А остальные?

\-- Ага, узнали, -- разулыбался второй, щекастый, как бульдог, с короткой, под ноль почти, стрижкой. -- А я думал, не вспомните. Маринка нам как сказала, что вы тут рядом отдыхаете, -- ну все, думаем, нельзя ж не зайти.

\-- Буська! -- охнул я, напрочь забыв, как лучшего лагерного футболиста звали по документам. Витька? Валька?

\-- Валера, -- осторожно поправил меня вымахавший, раздобревший и накачанный Бусинкин. -- Петр Вячеславыч, не прогоните? Это вот... Кнопа. Ну, Юрик Конотопов, он в пятом отряде тогда был, а Шалого вы не знаете, это наш с Димычем партнер. Володьк, заноси!

И Володька Шалый послушно и как можно более бесшумно вдвинулся в дверь, звеня многочисленными пакетами.

\-- Да как же вы меня нашли? -- очумело поинтересовался я. С фантастической, фокусничьей скоростью повидавший многое стол превращался в банкетный: коньяк, еще коньяк, икра-балык-нарезка и прочее, что принято ставить на стол в торжественных случаях. А разве не торжественное? Двадцать пять лет, четверть века...

\-- Да я больше по пиву, -- мрачно проблеял я, глядя на выставленные на стол полдюжины бутылок.

\-- Не вопрос, -- радостно отозвался Анохин, все еще топчась у моего продавленного дивана. -- Вовчик, не в падлу, из моего багажника упаковку вытащи, а?  
Вовчик сухо кивнул.

\-- Как вы, Петр Вячеславыч? -- поинтересовался бывший Буська.

\-- Да вы садитесь, что ли? -- слабым голосом отозвался я, не сводя глаз с ноутбука и пропуская мимо ушей ошибочное "Вячеславович".

\-- Сесть мы всегда успеем, -- под прежде молчавшим Кнопой яростно хрустнула библиотекаршина табуретка. Я убрал компьютер от греха подальше, подтолкнул к столу табурет покрепче.

\-- Я хорошо, -- соврал я жизнерадостно. -- А вы-то как?

\-- Не жалуемся. -- отозвался Буська, -- Я на Второй Пионерлагерной достраиваюсь сейчас. Практически, бывший "Отважный". Ностальгия...

\-- Сам туда гулял сегодня, -- вдруг признался я. -- Тумбы те так и стоят, да и забор. А внутри стройплощадка сплошная. Бывает же, -- я оглядел заматеревших бывших пионеров. -- А в футбол играешь еще?

\-- А то ж... Собираемся каждое лето -- я, Димон, Лелик, Волчара... Хотя нет, Волчару вы не знаете. О, а вот и Вовка. Петр Вячеславыч, давайте за встречу.

Пришлось пить. Пиво, а и оно отчего-то взялось крепко, поселило в голове приятную шумливую легкость. За встречу так за встречу. И, тем более что эти вот парни четверть века назад были Алькиными приятелями. Каждое лыко ложилось в строку -- Талалихино, забор, Славка. И файлы. Я заглотал пиво, стараясь хоть сейчас о них не думать.

\-- Петр Владиславович, -- интеллигентно поинтересовался тридцати -- что ли -- летний Володька Шалый, который не был по малолетству в "моем" отряде, -- скажите, пожалуйста, а в вашей книжке... Ну, в "Крылатых парашютистах"... Там пацан был, Виталька... Так он погиб или жив остался в эпилоге? А то я чего-то не понял?

\-- Вот тупындра! Конечно, выжил! -- шепотом осадил его Буська.

Я подавился пивом вторично. Ладно бы они пришли к старому знакомому, когда-то гонявшему их за нарушение режима, -- но нет, они пришли к Ромашкину Петру Владиславовичу, лауреату и прочия, и я теперь мог поклясться, что кроме снеди в здоровенных пакетах лежит пара моих книг.

\-- Так выжил? -- Володька не сводил с меня внимательных глаз, даже пепел стряхивать забывал.

\-- Выжил, -- твердо ответил я. Вранье это было или нет, я бы и сам не сказал, -- Виталька как вывернулся из авторского замысла, так я и не понял, что же с ним случилось. За открытый финал меня ругали, но мне было плевать -- так оказалось правильнее. -- Конечно, выжил.

Вовчик уставился на меня как на Господа Бога и выпил, не чокаясь, и не глядя на приятелей:

\-- Я ж говорил! -- он и вправду зашуршал пакетом. И были в нем не только "Крылатые парашютисты", но и еще кое-что. Коробка размером с книгу, которую Шалый торжественно передал Димке Анохину. А тот прицельно глянул на оскудевшие рюмки:

\-- Кнопа, добавь! Петр Вла-ди-сла-во-вич... Тут такое дело... Ну, мы с пацанами реально не знали, что вас встретим, поэтому вот так...

Я уставился на вороненый металл, блестящий, как спинка у жужелицы. Пистолет лежал в гнезде коробки со спокойным достоинством, отблескивал торжественно.

\-- Обмоем, -- Анохин ткнул мне в руку рюмку с коньяком. -- Полагается так, Петр Владиславыч, вы уж не обижайте.

Я не стал сопротивляться -- и зря, потому что коньяк поверх пива превратил веселую расслабленность в нечто вроде сна наяву. Обрывками плыли разговоры и табачный дым, потное лицо Кнопы и крупные пальцы, поросшие волосами, -- это Буська совал мне на тарелку всякие разности, -- и ноутбук все-таки подмигивал мне из угла, напоминая -- ничего не кончилось. И пистолет увесисто лег в руку, когда я решил его попробовать на вес.

\-- Мужики, а я чего-то не понял, а че Лелик сам не пришел? -- прогудел листовым железом в моей голове голос Буськи.

\-- Да он в своего пацана вцепился, как клещ энцефалитный, всю неделю ведь не виделись, -- отозвался кто-то за моей спиной.

При мысли о том, что к этой теплой компании мог примазаться чужой, непонятный и наверняка настороженно косящийся на меня Лелик, -- мне как-то снова поплохело. Впрочем, не сколько уже от страха, сколько от выпитого.

\-- Петр... ик... Владиславыч! -- У лучащегося добродушием Буськи уже начал заплетаться язык: -- Вы это самое... Извините, что без гравировки, мы, правда, не знали, а то написали бы... "На память от третьего отряда". Или еще чего-нить. Вы чее-его молчите вообще? Вам не нравится?

Я замотал головой -- комнатка поплыла вокруг, -- и очнулся.

\-- Да нет, ребята, вы что, -- я потянулся за ручкой. Куда она запропала, вечно так. -- Не пил давно просто, вот и вставило хорошо. "Буське на память". "Димке Анохину от бывшего вожатого". "Кнопе..." -- Не обидно, что по прозвищам? -- спохватился я, глянув на визитеров. Визитеры ржали, вытягивали головы, заглядывали мне через плечо и радостно лыбились.

\-- Да вы что, наоборот здорово... Кто еще таким похвастаться может, -- скромно сообщил Анохин. А "внеотрядный" Шалый брякнул жизнерадостно:

\-- Петр Влдславыч, а вы над чем сейчас работаете?

Ну и хорошо, ну и ладушки. Я быстренько накропал посвящения, поставил "министерскую" роспись и ответил, как мог, небрежно:

\-- Роман очередной. Почти про вас, ребята.

Знали б вы... нет уж, не нужно. Меня на мгновение обожгло -- ну как попросят посмотреть? И что я покажу? Обрывки картонного, неживого текста -- и вполне жизнеспособную кошмарную порнуху?

\-- Да вы что... -- изумленно выдохнул Анохин. -- Петр Владиславыч, ну вы даете. Про нас чего только не снимали уже. И "Бригаду", и "Бумеры", а тут вот... Вы теперь.

\-- Зачем это вам? -- сухо поинтересовался Буська.

Затем, что мальчишек люблю. Даже вас, выросших и раскабаневших. Этого я не ляпнул даже сквозь хмель.

\-- А что, не хочется детство вспомнить? -- вопросом на вопрос ответил я. -- Мне вот вечно хочется, о том и пишу. Вроде бы неплохо, детям нравится. А вас поди забудь, как сейчас помню, как ты, Буська, мячик гонял.

\-- Гонял... а вы, Петр Вячеславыч, нас гоняли. Меня, Димона и Успенского, за сигареты. Помните?

\-- Еще бы, -- я даже захихикал. -- А ты окурок в карман засунул, потом прыгал. Но я об этом писать не буду, невежливо как-то.

\-- Да ладно, я не возражаю... Тоже мне, невежливо. А как вы перед утренним построением зубную пасту жевали, чтобы запах отбить, помните? Мы ж видели все. Только молчали. Знали, что вас до полудня лучше не дергать, а то таких нам вломите... -- Буська запнулся и подобрал синоним поприличнее, -- кренделей.

\-- Эх, время золотое, -- махнул я рукой. -- А я не знал, что вы про пасту знаете. Блин, вот так и маскируйся от вас, толку-то.

\-- Это точно. Мы много чего знаем... -- Анохин сдирал с очередной коньячной бутылки золоченую упаковку. -- И это самое... Петр Владисл... Может, у вас какие-нибудь проблемы есть? Ну, помочь надо, а?

Понятно, -- подумал я. Пьянка дошла до стадии "т-ты меня уважаИшь?" и "да любому пасть порвем!". Нужно было заканчивать, пока не натворили дел.

\-- Да что ты, -- деланно-беззаботно сказал я. -- Я бизнесом не занимаюсь, не олигарх, кому я сдался. Как Неуловимый Джо. Но спасибо, Дим, если вдруг чего -- обращусь, не постесняюсь.

\-- Точно! -- облегченно рявкнул он. -- Мы им глаз-то на жопу натянем!

И сделал руками такой жест, что я посочувствовал неизвестным "им".

\-- Димон, хорош выступать... Ты не на прессухе, -- урезонил его Кнопа, а потом пояснил: -- Димка у нас теперь в областной Думе заседает, привык с журналистами общаться. Вот и... Но вы, правда, если что, звоните. Счас мы вам визиток накидаем, там и мобилы тоже есть.

Я сгреб твердые прямоугольнички, выпирающие золотом тиснения. И подумалось: двадцать пять лет. Хорошо, что Альки, растолстевшего и потливого, заседающего в Думе с журналистами или еще где, давно женатого и потерявшего весь мальчишеский лоск, вот такого Альки здесь нет. И пусть не будет. А пьянка тем временем плавно и как-то ненавязчиво завершилась. Распаленный Димка выскочил на крыльцо "проветриться" и вернулся обратно уже строгим и собранным. Будто не в одном глазу. Оглядел разворошенный стол и Шалого, уткнувшегося, совсем по детски, в свежую обложку "Приключений юнги Бельчонка". А потом почти командным голосом объявил:

\-- Ну что, на посошок тогда давайте. Чтоб не последний раз, ладно? Мы выпили за это и еще за что-то, чуть ли не за творческие успехи, и парни высыпались во двор -- увековечить и все такое. Чья уж это была камера, я так и не понял, но фотографироваться пришлось раз двадцать: то Буська моргнул, то вдруг выяснилось, что в дорогущем "Никоне" не работает автоспуск и, значит, никак не снять всю компанию разом...

\-- Да позвать кого, -- предложил практичный Анохин. -- Щас Лелькиного пацана...

\-- Не трожь, -- осадил его Кнопа. -- Лелик тебе сам потом так снимет, вовек не забудешь. Маринку вон попроси.

Мариночка оказалась легка на помине. Возникла у забора по первому окрику. Вид у нее был до того томный и отсутствующий, что пацаны не сразу вспомнили, что надо пялиться в объектив, а не на обтянутый пестрой кофточкой бюст.

\-- Петр Владиславович, может, вам помочь прибраться? Давайте, а?

Я не успел ответить, за меня это сделал Анохин:

\-- Да мы сами сейчас все сделаем и разойдемся.

А Буська посмотрел на жену приятеля с некоторым раздражением. И добавил:

\-- Петр Владиславыч, у меня дома в компе фотки оцифрованные есть, из "Отважного". Хотите, перешлю потом? Или они у вас тоже есть? Ну, не те, которые на прощанье делали, а так... Нинка Бубнова тогда своей "Сменой" нащелкала, во время "Зарницы". Хотите?

Хочу. Очень. До скрежета зубовного. Потому как "Зарницу" ту я помнил очень хорошо. Особенно "рядового разведгруппы" Успенского -- перемазанного травяным соком и землей, разгоряченного, ткнувшегося съехавшей зеленой пилоткой куда-то мне под локоть, а казалось -- что прямо в сердце.

\-- Ой, мальчики, -- не желавшая уходить Марина углядела на замусоренном столе коробку с оружием. -- Ой, это настоящий револьвер, да?

\-- Да нет, тэтэха... -- равнодушно обронил Кнопа.

\-- А он настоящий, заряженный? А посмотреть можно? Петр Владиславович, а вы когда стрелять будете, можете к себе позвать? Я никогда не видела... -- наманикюренный пальчик скользнул по рукоятке.

\-- Можем сейчас, -- залихватски предложил я, ткнул пальцем в пустые бутылки. -- От дорожек только подальше отнести, чтоб не напороться потом.

\-- Вам зарядить? -- негромко поинтересовался деликатный Володька Шалый.

\-- Ну да, -- Буська только что по голове себя не постучал. -- А что он, по твоему, из пальца стрелять будет? Давай бутылки сюда.

Мы отнесли их подальше от грядок, поставили на кирпичи, и Володька отдал мне ствол.

\-- Тут восемь патронов, -- уловив мою неловкость, пояснил он. -- Тут вот беретесь, руку не напрягайте, сюда смотрите, наводите на цель. Потом на курок нажимаете.

Я поблагодарил. Пустая коньячная бутылка отсвечивала боками, целиться было легко. Чего я не ожидал, так это такого грохота, -- дернулся, едва не выронил пушку.

\-- Класс! -- ободряюще сообщил мне Анохин. Прозрачные лепестки бутылочного стекла разметались по дорожке, затерялись в траве и...

\-- Ой, мамочка! -- чертова Марина изогнулась в немыслимой, обезьяньей какой-то позе, ухватила себя за лодыжку, покачнулась неловко на хрупком каблучке, вцепилась в некстати оказавшегося под боком Буську.

\-- Что? -- еле успел произнести я пересохшими губами. Неужели эту макаку задело разбитым стеклом?

\-- Вывих, или перелом, или, я не знаю...

\-- Это ты как? -- поинтересовался Кнопа, присаживаясь на корточки и осматривая гладкую девичью ножку с обреченным интересом и усталостью полевого хирурга.

\-- Оступилась. Он как шарахнет, а я как подпрыгну... -- и гражданская жена авторитета Лелика захныкала не хуже первоклассницы. А обступившие ее протрезвевшие мужики сейчас тоже напоминали встрепанных школьников. И ситуация была -- как на перемене, когда запущенный чьей-то твердой рукой учебник меняет траекторию и летит не в затылок соседа, а в лицо близорукой Галки Тютиной с первой парты. И намертво сшибает с тютинского лица толстостенные очки в роговой оправе. Очки вдрызг, девчонка -- в слезы, вошедшая некстати училка -- в крик. Так и тут... Крепкий Бусинкин подхватил девицу, чуть не на руках потянул подальше от осколков, Кнопа подставил ей шаткий табурет, ощупал ногу -- уж не знаю, кем он там был, но опыт обращения с вывихнутыми ногами и прочими телесными бедами чувствовался, -- скомандовал принести эластичный бинт или что-нибудь, чем перетянуть худую щиколотку с выступающими косточками.

\-- Растяжение, -- сказал Кнопа. -- Фигня. Троксевазин, холод, покой и повязка. Буськин, ты ее унеси, что ли, до дома.

\-- Да и вообще пора, засиделись, Петр Владиславыч уже устал от нас, -- подтвердил Буська, перекинул Мариночкину руку себе через шею, приобнял за талию. -- Кноп, ты мне напомни завтра, как в город поедем, чтобы я фотки переслал сразу. Эх, Мариночка, вот сейчас мне Лелик твой наваляет за то, что лапаю, -- и засмеялся.

\-- Ага, -- отозвался Кнопа, подхватил Мариночку с другого бока, и процессия двинулась на выход, шумно прощаясь на ходу.


	3. Часть третья. "Пегас"

Часть третья. "Пегас"

 

1.

В непрочных сумерках полыхающий синим фоном экран ноутбука выглядел почти зловеще. Не в пример страшнее, чем мое излюбленное рыжее окно на Славкиной Башенке. Я заметил, что называю шедевр дачной архитектуры именно так, ласково и немного сказочно, как назвал бы ее персонаж любой из моих собственных книг. Проблема была лишь в том, что сейчас Башенка не светилась изнутри домашним огоньком. Пусто в ней было и тихо. А из-за забора с соседского участка до меня долетали пьяные крики разной степени радостности. Потом их все перекрыл позабытый за столько лет детский хор Центрального телевидения:

" Слышишь, веют над страною вихри яростных атак!

И вновь продолжается бой,

И сердцу тревожно в груди,

И Ленин..."

Тьфу ты, пакость. В жизни не подумал бы, что кто-то из моих бывших пионеров будет вот так вот ностальгировать по своему советскому детству. Хотя песню эту я тоже намертво связывал с "Отважным" и тем самым летом. По распоряжению Антонины Петровны сей шедевр крутили в местном радиоузле солнечным июльским утром -- за час до начала "Зарницы". Вот ведь...

Коммунистические напевы тем временем сменились вечноактуальной Пугачевой -- поглуше уже, и поромантичнее. Не иначе, мои "пионеры в авторитете" устроили на Леликовой даче танцульки, проигнорировав мариночкину подбитую ногу и здоровый сон соседей, не обделенных музыкальным слухом.

Хотя, какой сон-то? Девятый час на улице, светло еще. Это просто меня бьет озноб -- от уходящего алкоголя и замещающего его страха. А Славик наверняка не спит, сидит внизу наравне со взрослыми. Интересно, как там ему сейчас?

Как оказалось -- тоскливо.

В окошко стукнул брошенный камушек. Я бы не услышал, если бы не музыкальный рев в эту минуту не смолк.

\-- Славка!

Встрепанная голова мелькнула за окном, я выглянул наружу, в сгущавшиеся сумерки, влажные от росы. Вид у мальчишки был пришибленный.

\-- Что случилось? -- оторопело поинтересовался я, спешно выбрасывая из головы пионерлагерные воспоминания, похмельную неловкость и мечты о тонкой мальчишеской тени, выворачивающейся из одежды на золотистом фоне окна.

\-- Да так... Скучно стало. К вам можно или вы спите уже? Я с террасы видел, у вас свет не горит.

\-- Можно, можно... -- я по пояс высунулся наружу, протянул руки и принял в свои, влажные от пота и возбуждения ладони, тонкие и доверчиво растопыренные Славкины пальцы.

Потрепанные кроссовки заскребли по старым доскам, сшибая со стены домика ветхие слои краски.

\-- Тише, не ушибись, -- я втянул пацана через окно, поставил на пол. -- Чаю будешь, замерзший?

Славка помотал головой. Оглядел так и не прибранный стол с остатками "пионерских гостинцев", вопросительно приподнял бровь, а потом потянул к себе тонко-прозрачный ломтик белой рыбы. Я незаметно щелкнул выключателем и при вспыхнувшем свете рыбий деликатес в славкиных пальцах забликовал не хуже изнанки морской раковины.

\-- Вкусная. Соленая, почти как селедка. Петр Владиславыч, -- промычал Славик с набитым ртом, -- а чего это Дима Рыжий и Буся к вам в гости заходили? У вас что, проблемы какие-то?

\-- Почему проблемы? -- удивился я, водрузил на плиту чайник, чиркнул спичкой. -- Гости и гости, мы знакомы давно. Ты их что, хорошо знаешь?

\-- Ну, знаю. С детства. То есть -- как у Брата жить начал, так и познакомились. -- Славик привычно переместился на диван. -- Буся, ну, дядь Валера, в смысле, вообще-то, мой крестный отец. Только про это тоже нельзя.

\-- Ага, -- кивнул я, -- не дурак, понял. Ты есть хочешь, нет?

\-- Спасибо, накормили, -- сухо отозвался пацан. -- Так чего они? У вас точно все нормально?

Мне стало почти смешно. И этот туда же, совсем как его... кхм... "Крестный отец". Сейчас ведь предложит все проблемы разрулить и "глаз на жопу натянуть".

\-- Я их вожатый, -- решив выложить карты на стол, признался я. -- Бывший. И об этом тоже нельзя, наверное.

\-- Кто? -- Славик изумленно скрипнул диванной пружиной. Устроился поудобнее, скрестил ноги по турецки -- я мельком отметил, что привычные и столь милые моему сердцу шорты на этот раз заменились черными отутюженными джинсами. Были они Славке, что называется, "впритык": облепляли мальчишечьи ноги, четко обрисовывали острые коленки и тонкую, окольцованную ремнем, талию. -- Вы про пионеров, что ли?

\-- Ну да, -- я с трудом отвел взгляд. Не у всякой девочки такая талия. -- Они там не разлей вода были, а я ходил Цербером и лаял, чтобы не бесились зря. Думал, они и не вспомнят, а вот поди ж ты...

\-- Там, это где? В том лагере, куда мы сегодня ходили? Расскажите, а?

Я рассказал. Чай пришлось заваривать трижды -- во рту сохло от разговоров: ниточка памяти тянулась, вытаскивая на себе бусины давно и прочно, казалось, забытых случаев. Как Буська падал с дерева, почему Кнопа -- Кнопа, ну и тумбы дурацкие тоже припомнились, и игра в "Зарницу"...

\-- Зарница? Это что? -- недоуменно сморщился Славка, и я чуть не рассмеялся, объясняя, что это вроде пейнтбола и квестовой РПГ разом, только с псевдовоенным антуражем и на пересеченной местности.

\-- ...курили. Поганцы. За это раньше выгоняли сразу, и семья считалась неблагополучной. Хоть бы спрятались получше, а то иду, а эти красавцы стоят, пачка "Пегаса" на троих, морды гордые...

\-- И что? -- жадно спросил Славка. Глазищи у него блестели -- еще бы, не каждый день тебе вываливают компромат на взрослых, серьезных дядек, которых ты знаешь уже толстыми и важными. А были -- такими, как ты сам.

\-- А как ты думаешь? -- я махнул рукой, едва не зацепив стакан со стола. -- Надавал люлей и разогнал, показал, чем зажевывать.

Славка поколебался мгновение и тихо заржал, оценив юмор ситуации.

\-- Я понимать начинаю, -- сказал он, -- чего они тогда вас до сих пор уважают, писатель там или нет.

Ты еще чаем со мной чокнись, малыш. По принципу "Я вас уважаю".

\-- Да ладно, -- отсмеявшись, сообщил я, -- Я своих учил с сигаретами не палиться, а дружок мой, Вадька Соломатин, он физруком тогда был, первый отряд надоумил борщом похмеляться. Тоже для маскировки.

\-- Прокисшим, что ли? -- заморгал Славка. -- Ну экстрим!

\-- Бог с тобой. Кто ж в лагере прокисшее пионерам даст? Тогда туалетная бумага дефицитом была, ты что... Нормальным таким борщечком, со сметанкой. Просто невкусным.

\-- Чтоб протошнило, что ли? -- передернулся Славка. - Тьфу. А Буська уже давно не Буська, а целый большой Бус, правда?

\-- Угу. А Анохин как тогда в отряде Рыжим был, так и сейчас, выходит, что Рыжий.

\-- "Аноха", знаете, что значит? Простофиля, -- засмеялся Славка. -- Лучше уж Рыжий.

"Простофиля". Хм... Такое, скорее уж, подошло бы Буське, в лагере он и впрямь был каким-то простодушным, лопухастым -- в прямом и переносном значении этого слова. И с сигаретами тогда пытался извернуться неудачно. Покраснел весь, запыхтел что-то типа "Да мы просто пачку подняли, она на земле лежала и все...". Рыжий Димка повел себя хитрее -- попытался изобразить приступ неминучего кашля. А третий курильщик, Алька, просто молчал, уставившись в пришибленную жарой траву, демонстрируя мне малиновые уши и тоже пламенеющую, пушком подернутую шею.

 

2.

Конечно, историю с тайным курением я рассказал не полностью. Ибо она -- как и любой другой эпизод, намертво связанный с Алькой, отпечаталась в моей памяти совсем по-другому. С кучей деталей, о которых совсем не надо рассказывать тринадцатилетнему мальчишке, на которого я смотрю жирными, масленей, чем та рыбная нарезка, глазами...

Пачку этого "Пегаса" я и сейчас мог бы описать по памяти. Не столько белый прямоугольничек с лошадиной косорылой фигуркой, сколько неумело маскирующую его ладошку с обкусанными ногтями и тонкой браслеткой часов "Электроника-5". Часики эти, равно как и ладошка, принадлежали ему -- персонажу всех моих будущих текстов, раздолбаю и нарушителю дисциплины, третьеотряднику Саше Успенскому, тому самому, который Алька.

И вот ему, повинному агнцу, досталось пуще прочих: если Буська сам себя наказал, пропалив рубашку и запрыгав с громким уханьем, а Димка хлопал его по кармашку на груди и поливал водой из недосохшей лужи, вольготно распластавшейся в тени, то Алька так и стоял, только косился на товарищей.

Их я выгнал, а ему велел остаться.

\-- Успенский, ты сдурел? -- свистящим шепотом поинтересовался я. -- Тебе мало было тогда, ты точно решил из лагеря вылететь?

Алька молчал. И с таким неподдельным любопытством изучал мои разношенные кеды, будто видел их первый раз в жизни. Или в любви им признаться решил.

\-- Пошли, -- решил я, сгреб его за плечо и потянул за собой. Тихий час, вот же паршивцы, -- но если Анохина или Бусинкина простят, то Альке еще одной индульгенции не видать, как собственных малиновых ушей.

\-- К начальнику, да? -- обреченно выдохнул пацан.

Вот заняться мне больше было нечем. Я молчал, предоставляя парню дозреть самому. И только когда я открыл дверь пустой в тот час вожатской, Алька чуть ожил. Не к начальнику, -- читалось в его глазах, -- значит, самое страшное пройдет мимо, если только вожатый Ромашкин не передумает. Хоть бы не передумал.

Он меня боялся, а мне был сладок этот страх. Потому что он был зряшный, и еще потому, что этим страхом Алька ко мне привязывался больше и больше.

Спокойно, отрешенно как-то, пацан наблюдал за тем, как я наглухо захлопываю окно, задергиваю пыльную черную штору -- о ней обычно вспоминали раз в месяц, за три дня до конца смены, когда лагерный фотограф Константин Матвеич печатал для всего "Отважного" памятные снимки. Впрочем, сейчас Матвеич, скорее всего, наравне с остальным взрослым населением лагеря, сидит у Антонины Петровны в домике, празднуя день рождения медсестры Клавдии.

\-- Петр Вячеславыч... -- начал он, покосился на щелкнувший замок-собачку, облизал губы, сухие и в трещинках, как побитые солнцем абрикосы. -- Я не буду больше...

\-- Я Владиславович, -- озверелым шепотом откликнулся я, в очередной раз проклиная своей длиннющее отчество.

\-- Извините, -- мальчишка аж дернулся. -- Владиславович. Я правда не буду.

\-- Не будешь, -- согласился я, отер вспотевшие ладони о штаны. -- Ты по-человечески не понимаешь, Успенский? Как маленький? Тогда как маленького и накажу.

\-- Это как? -- голос у Альки был тихий, невыразительный, а на губах пышным цветом цвела нервная улыбка.

\-- Выдеру как сидорову козу, -- рыкнул я. -- Или так, или к начальнику. Выбирай.

Был огромный шанс, что Алька откажется. Я этой возможности и боялся, и хотел -- и тошно-сладко было от предвкушения.

\-- Вы шутите, да? -- просипел Алька, моргая глазами и намертво вцепившись пальцами в ременные петли на перекошенных шортах.

Я просто посмотрел на него так, что он понял. Как-то враз ссутулился, шагнул назад.

\-- Ладно, -- покладисто сказал я. -- Нет так нет. К Петровне тогда. Идем.

На счет Петровны я понтовался: понимал, что притащить пионера практически к накрытому столу -- это заработать волчий билет во "взрослом" лагерном обществе. И готов был, на самом деле, отпустить Альку в отряд на самых подступах к директорскому домику. Но он этого не знал.

Снова уставился в пол, а потом прошептал что-то совсем неразборчивое. Пришлось переспрашивать и усугублять мальчишкин стыд.

\-- Повтори, я не понял...

\-- А раздеваться надо?

\-- А что? -- шалея от вседозволенности, спросил я. -- Трусы дырявые надел?

Алька помотал головой. Зажмурился -- отчаянно и неловко, как тогда, в изоляторе. А потом потянулся к блескучей пуговице-кнопке на шортах.

Под которыми ничего не было.

Я молча смотрел, как он выворачивается из пропыленной майки, топчется, как цапля, сбрасывает шорты с одной лодыжки. Глаз Алька не поднимал, только спросил глухо:

\-- Как... куда мне?

\-- На колени... -- таким же гулким, словно пропахшим подвальной сыростью и темнотой бездонного колодца, голосом откликнулся я. А потом, углядев неловкое движение, перебил: -- Да не так... Ко мне на колени, Аль, -- и я поспешно плюхнулся на жесткий, якобы "венский" стул. И при этом глаз не сводил с узнаваемо-напряженной ладошки, под которой скрывалось то, что мне сейчас отчаянно, до дрожи в губах, хотелось распробовать на вкус.

Алька дико глянул на меня -- видно, его тоже прохватило ощущением нереальности, -- и лег, поерзал, устраиваясь на коленях, животом прижался к напряженному до треска паху, вдруг замер-застыл, еле дыша.

\-- Не будешь курить, -- сипло сказал я, прикрывая беспомощной нотацией собственную дрожь. И шлепнул -- звонко, больно, с оттяжкой по этой вот розовой, раскрытой, алым соком наливающейся коже.

Он вздрогнул, вцепился пальцами куда-то мне в ногу, ухватив застиранные стройотрядовские штаны -- как спасательный канат. Изогнулся весь. Уперся стоптанными сандалетами в давно не мытые доски пола. И... потерся об меня, в первый раз случайно, во второй -- осознанно.

И я еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не провести ребром ладони или кончиком пальца по грани разверстой впадинки. И вместо этого ударил второй раз. Сильнее. И еще. Отпечатки проступали на ягодицах медленно, но верно; удары разогревали ее, жгучим зудом отдавались в ладони.

Каждый шлепок вызывал у сдерживающегося из последних сил мальчишки томительную дрожь, это сотрясение волшебным образом передавалось мне, и чем чаще я бил, тем сильнее хотел его... лежавшего с голой задницей, всхлипывающего, раскрытого.

За это вот желание, за готовность самого себя забыть и превратить в дикое, бесстыдное, ебливое животное -- за это Алькиной заднице досталось изрядно. Удар за ударом, и делалось все больнее. Мне. Ладонь горела, второй я прижимал свое сокровище -- поясница с нежным золотистым пушком потела под рукой, вихлялась, когда Алька тихо вскрикивал и ерзал.

\-- Молча, -- прошипел я. Еще принесет кого-нибудь...

Алька покорно попробовал молчать. Задрожал не от ударов, а в другом, неуловимом ритме. Это невозможно было описать -- как он терся тогда об меня, всхлипывая от боли и возбуждения одновременно.

И я от него не отставал. Хоть и через штаны, а сладкая тяжесть давила так, как надо было, так, как я хотел -- и один из ударов сдвинул что-то безвозвратно, Алька застонал и прижался, у меня в паху стало мокро - только это была не моя сперма. Его.

Госссподи. Вот именно в ту секунду мне стало по настоящему страшно. До безумия. До полной заморозки собственного возбуждения. И рука замерла, опустилась на теплые ягодицы ласково, скользнула поверх проступающих пятен.

\-- Тише, тише, -- пробормотал я, немея от ужаса. -- Тише. Все.

Алька сполз с меня, чуть не свалился -- я его не удержал, он сам опустился на коленки передо мной. Я как в обморочном сне увидал растрепанные мягкие прядки, свекольно-яркий румянец... А потом -- тоже, словно в глубокой заморозке, увидел, как Алька тянет ко мне руку. Те же самые пальцы, которые смущенно стискивали помятую сигаретную пачку, а чуть позже -- мои стройотрядовские штаны... Рюкзачная ткань, полубрезент, -- плотная настолько, что комары не прокусывали и репьи скользили мимо, не цеплялись. А теперь она будто испарилась -- и чужое тело я чувствовал так, словно обжигался своей кожей о пацанью. Алькина ладонь приблизилась так стремительно, что в первую секунду я принял это нервное движение за мстительный удар... Осознание ошибки пришло секундой спустя, когда с тем же заледенелым ужасом я почувствовал новые касания. Сильные... Алька не ударил. Он просто вдвинулся ладонью мне в пах. Погладил там. Вжался всеми пальцами.

 

3.

Время растянулось пережеванной до безвкусного жвачкой и остановилось. Алька все скребся пальцами по грубым штанам, а мне казалось -- он давно процарапал кожу, впился в мышцы, играет леской нервов, как с большой марионеткой. Куклой Петра Владиславовича Ромашкина, сейчас безнадежно поломанной, пялящейся бессмысленными пуговицами глаз на происходящее вокруг.

Я же мечтал? Обдрачивался каждый вечер, да что там -- весь день ходил на взводе. Я сам притащил его сюда, заголил, выложил в непристойную позу, отодрал -- благо хоть не в эротическом смысле -- и теперь, когда вожделенное было так близко, сидел китайским болваном, запутавшимся в собственной леске.

С этим надо было что-то делать.

Рвать леску.

С мясом.

Иначе -- и к гадалке не ходи, и к районному белохалатнику из психдиспансера -- эта чертова леска порвет меня. Точнее -- я сойду с ума и наброшусь на...

Блядь, что же он делает? Как он посмел? Какого черта так меня провоцировать?

Ни на секунду, ни на долю миллисекунды -- легчайшей, как непрочные волоски у пацана в паху, невесомой, как прозрачная капелька подростковой спермы -- я не мог поверить в обоюдное желание... В схожесть намерений, в зеркальность чувств.

И слова грохнули равнодушным выстрелом. Ружейным залпом расстрельной команды:

\-- Руки убрал, быстро!

А потом, второй пулей, тем, что станет потом именоваться "контрольный выстрел":

\-- Пацанам своим в спальне дрочить будешь, придурок!

Альку откинуло назад, будто я и вправду в него выстрелил. Останавливающая сила пули -- или как там оно называется. Сработало качественно: в секунду шарахнулся прочь, прикрываясь беспомощно и неловко, дико оглянулся, до слез заливаясь румянцем, подхватил с пола свои шорты, сунул ногу, шатнулся, чуть не упал.

А я так и продолжал сидеть на чертовом стуле, расставив конечности, вжав голову в плечи -- не дать, не взять вылитый паук в центре паутины. Колченогий ядовитый паук, который готов удавиться на собственной леске.

Но было поздно.

Руку лишний раз уже не протянешь.

Не шевельнешься.

Не посмотришь.

Не исправишь ни хрена.

Кто там и что трындел про ложь во спасение? Вот она, в чистом виде. Я честно попытался оттащить своего пацана от своей же собственной черной бездны. И вместо этого толкнул его в другую, тоже, видимо, безнадежную.

\-- Иди, умойся... На тебя смотреть сейчас...

Стыдно мне было на него сейчас смотреть. До ужаса стыдно и страшно.

Мальчишка -- или, наверное, честнее будет сказать -- тело мальчишки, пружинкой и ознобом сведенная фигурка -- замер. Покачнулся опять. Как абрис жестяной мишени в городском парковом тире -- та тоже вздрагивает на полсекунды, прежде, чем рухнуть во тьму...

\-- Это... между нами все останется, да... Честное слово.

Он шатнулся еще раз, утвердился все же на подломленных ногах, застегнул шорты и глянул на меня исподлобья.

Мне показалось -- укусит. Ударит жалом. Или еще как, но до смерти -- точно.

И глазищи сузились танковыми триплексами, отследили валяющуюся на полу беспомощным комком футболку, прострелили меня насквозь так, что вздохнуть не выходило. А потом этот странный и страшный, взрослый чужак спрятался, как не было. Может, почудилось.

\-- Можно... идти? -- Алька оглядел запертую дверь и меня, потеребил пояс шортиков. -- Мне нельзя одному. Тихий час.

Будто телеграммы посылал -- грубо нарубленные фразы становились все жестче.

Я растерянно пожал плечами. И постарался убрать из голоса любые заискивающие нотки, любой намек на извинение:

\-- Как перекур себе устраивать -- так одному можно, значит. Морду сполосни -- туалет за кинозалом. Я с тобой таким через весь лагерь не пойду.

Ну и сволочь же ты, Ромашкин. Это на мокрой, пятнистой от слез физиономии читалось кристально ясно. Ничего. Забудет, успокоится. Зато охотку на всю жизнь отобьет, не будет потом как я.

 

Разумеется, ни черта Алька не забыл. И в этом я убедился в тот же вечер, став свидетелем и, практически, соучастником очередного нарушения лагерного режима -- мой ненаглядный третий отряд устроил мне серьезную такую, с кровянкой и ушибами драку.

Вообще, всю вторую половину этого ненормального дня я провел словно в тумане. В жидком жарком мареве, больше похожем не на кисель, а на другую, тоже достаточно липкую субстанцию. Иными словами, шастал я в тот вечер по "Отважному" как в дерьмо опущенный. Нахамил нашим бальзаковским бабам, пытавшимся растормошить меня на клавкиной пьянке, наорал на тишайшую девчонку по фамилии Кумушкина, высунувшуюся из отрядного домика за пару минут до окончания пресловутого "тихого часа", сцепился с Вадькой, который поперся судить волейбольный матч, закрыв в своем спортинвентарном каземате куртку с моими сигаретами. В общем, шел вразнос, не хуже, чем мои анацефалы, у которых подобная "ершистость" и "ежистость" объяснялась переходным возрастом. Ага, а еще -- гормональным выбросом. Как и у меня.

Отряд уже к концу полдника почуял неладное, а ближе к ужину и вовсе начал потихоньку обходить меня стороной. По беспроводному телеграфу, от одного пионерчика к другому шел тихий слушок: "Петух сегодня на взводе". Я знал это, чувствовал всеми напряженными и вымотанными нервами и ни черта не мог с собой поделать. Разве что, клялся себе в очередной раз, что по возвращению в город обязательно заберу из института документы -- нельзя мне в педагоги, совсем нельзя. Никак.

Впрочем, в город я бы с радостью свалил хоть сейчас. Но тоже ведь -- никто не отпустит, до конца смены десять дней. А если я взбрыкну и умотаю так, в самовол, Антонина Петровна начнет искать причины и концы, станет трясти пионеров. И дотрясется.

По хорошему, уезжать надо было не мне, а Альке. Я бы на его месте так и сделал. Ой, бля... Не надо про его место. Вообще, не надо. Некуда ему отсюда бежать -- мать до сих пор околачивается в раскаленной, асьфальтово-безнадежной Москве. Так и останется пацан здесь, пригвожденный к постылому месту "жизненными обстоятельствами" и моим напутственным рыком "Имей в виду -- я с тебя до конца смены глаз не спущу!".

Но это я врал. Я в тот вечер изо всех сил на него не смотрел. Слишком уж боялся разглядеть испуг или пришибленность. Олицетворение моей вины. А ничего подобного.

Алька держался молодцом. В столовке сидел спокойно, не морщился, не вертелся. Только спину держал неестественно прямо, но это -- если сильно-сильно приглядываться. Хмурым шепотом втирал что-то оказавшимся поблизости пацанам. Но никаких яростных взоров в мою сторону или других проявлений пресловутой подростковой агрессии. Пялился мой третий отряд в тот вечер на физрука Вадьку да старшую пионервожатую Анечку, павшую вчера ночью жертвой вадькиного темперамента и хриплых гитарных завываний "под Ленона". Распространение слухов у нас в лагере всегда было поставлено на широкую ногу, кто бы сомневался. Как же хорошо, что про меня -- про нас! -- никто ничего не знает. Или как?

Мысль накатила тошнотной волной, а потом спряталась. Мне в тот момент было все равно. Слишком уж позорным и непоправимым казалось собственное положение.

Кто же знал, что судьба, зараза, подкинет мне еще один, не то спасительный, не то, наоборот, смертельный шанс -- оправдаться или окончательно рухнуть. "Вы, доктор, или туда, или сюда!", как в дурацком анекдоте.

(Мне и тогда в голову лезла сущая дурь, и спустя четверть века ничего не изменилось. Даже легкий зуд в натруженной, -- во всех смыслах, -- ладони, и тот остался прежним. Напоминал о том, что было. Интересно, понравилось бы Славке, если бы его положили задницей кверху и выдрали за все возможные прегрешения -- а то и вовсе без них? Насчет Альки я не мог поверить до сих пор, списывал на рефлексы -- стыд, возбуждение, страх, -- у очумевших от гормонов подростков это сливается воедино, почти как у меня. И все-таки я до сих пор не знал, чем обернулось мое тогдашнее желание оставить мальчишку целым, почти нетронутым -- добром или нет? Вспоминал ли он меня?)

4.

Во всяком случае, истерику он закатил капитальную -- и тогда, когда я уже почти уверился в том, что Алька -- кремень. Когти совести чуть разжались к полуночи, -- несколько глотков спиртного этому помогли, -- и тут-то нештатный ор и вздернул меня с продавленной панцирной кровати, на которой я валялся, снова и снова вызывая в памяти пережитое.

Орали за стенкой, и даже не просто орали, а еще, судя по звукам, швырялись тяжелым. Что за нахер, -- подумал я и бросился.

Очень вовремя: иначе пришлось бы не только расшвыривать десяток дерущихся пацанов, а еще и пол оттирать от белой краски. Банка уже угрожающе каталась между одуревшими мальчишками, ее то и дело пинали, она тяжелым цилиндром вертелась, будто диковинный мяч, задевая на своем пути все.

В том числе и Алькины ноги, которые я до сих пор помню до последнего волоска, до тончайшей тени от косточки над щиколоткой. Я сначала увидел их, а потом уже всего Альку: встрепанного, красного, орущего.

Его даже распяленный рот не портил.

Поразительное свойство. Впрочем, Алька больше дрался, чем орал. Не брезговал и пинаться, кстати говоря -- у меня потом долго сходили синяки.

\-- А ну прекратили! -- гаркнул я, хватая ближайшего пацана и вытаскивая из свалки. -- Что тут такое? С ума посходили?!

Ближайшим оказался флегматичный Муромцев, который, кажется, вообще ничем в этой жизни не интересовался кроме столовского компота и "живого уголка" с вялыми от жары кроликами и совами.

\-- Да ниче... Мы тут...

\-- Петр Владиславыч, да у нас тут все нормально, честное слово, -- Анохин, уже тогда любивший покомандовать, взглянул на меня ясными глазами. Щека у него кровила.

Еще двое или трое оглоедов, вставая с пола, отряхиваясь и потирая всякие ушибы, заверили меня, что "ничего не случилось" и "вам показалось"

И тут я взорвался. Может, обошлось бы, если бы не расквашенные костяшки на сухих Алькиных кулаках.

\-- Кто зачинщик?! -- заорал я, и по мгновенному молчанию понял -- кто.

\-- Он первый полез... Успенский ваш, -- слился немедленно Борька-Боров. -- Псих какой-то!

\-- Сам ты псих, -- хмуро бросил Алька, разглядывая пресловутую банку.

Боров рыпнулся, налетел на Буську, тот попробовал отвесить сдачи. Временное перемирие трещало по швам и готово было перерасти во второй раунд.

\-- Заткнулись все, -- непедагогично рыкнул я. -- Оба, по сторонам! Разным! Успенский, головой ударился или лагерь надоел?

Я готов был его отлупить -- на этот раз безо всякой эротической составляющей. А он молчал, глядел на меня исподлобья, и снова в серых узких глазах поблескивала злая, острозаточенная угроза.

\-- Надоел! -- коротко, одним выдохом. Как пощечину мне дал.

\-- Без проблем, -- сухо отозвался я. -- Завтра вызовем мать, пусть забирает тебя. Всем по кроватям. Услышу хоть звук -- вылетите вслед за Успенским, Спартаки хреновы.

\-- Кто? -- обиженно поинтересовался Буська. Насколько я помнил, он был "конем", фанатом ЦСКА.

\-- Повстанцы, -- отозвался я, подобрал банку. -- Что рисовать собирались?

\-- Да так... Ерунду всякую, -- поспешно отозвался Димка. -- Петр Владиславыч, а расскажите про них, а?

Будь все нормально, я бы не устоял, уселся бы на край постели и принялся бы рассказывать, но сейчас неприязненный взгляд меня сверлил, как бормашина -- застуженный зуб.

\-- Сами прочитаете, -- сухо сказал я. -- Всем лечь. Через пять минут приду проверю.

На банку я не обратил внимания -- и зря: утром на стене пожарного сарая появилась таки жирная белая надпись, рассказывающая об интимной жизни физрука Вадьки и вожатой Ани.

Но мне было не до краски. Потому как Алька, проигнорировав общий возмущенный и слегка облегченный вой, повернулся ко мне спиной, склонился над тумбочкой и начал торопливо выкладывать из нее вещи -- ворох летних шмоток, полотенце, какие-то тетрадки, увеличительное стекло, коробку из-под печенья, в которой что-то громыхало...

\-- Вещи собирает... -- присвистнул кто-то из соотрядников.

\-- Совсем офигел, -- а это Анохин прорезался.

Я выдернул из Алькиных рук растрепанную книжку, бросил на кровать. Нужно было поговорить.

\-- Анохин, остаешься за дежурного, -- скомандовал я и взял Альку за плечо. Он дернулся, но держал я крепко, до синяков. -- Иди за мной.

Вытащив несопротивляющегося пацана за тонкую дощатую стенку спальни, я зашипел не хуже эфы.

\-- Ты сдурел, Успенски... Алька? Вылетишь за драку, да ты хоть представляешь, что дальше? Письмо в школу, -- я загибал пальцы, -- характеристику только на гвоздик в сортире вешать, да хорошо, если детская комната милиции не узнает, а она узнает, с твоими вывихами с ума сойти можно!

Он молча смотрел -- да так, что я всерьез ощутил себя мелкой подопытной тварью под невидимым прицелом рентгена. Потом раскрыл треснутые губы.

\-- Пускай.

Настрой мне категорически не пришелся по нраву.

\-- Пускай? -- зашипел я снова, давя желание обнять, выпросить прощение. Чертовы строители, делавшие этот дощатый городишко, явно не предполагали возможности таких вот объяснений. -- Назло бабушке отморожу уши, вот это что такое, Успенский!

\-- А вам-то что? Что вы вообще в меня вцепились? Нравится, когда другим больно? Вы же как эсэсовец... -- и все это шепотом, ненавидящим, режущим не хуже крика.

Я хватанул воздух ртом и замолчал. А Алька принялся как-то так ловко выдираться, выворачиваться из моей хватки, оказался на свободе и добавил:

\-- Я думал, вы хороший. Думал... а вы...

Твою мать.

\-- Вот потому что я хороший, ты никуда не поедешь, -- рявкнул я шепотом же. -- Всю жизнь себе переломать хочешь, идиот, а если б ты Бусинкину нос сломал, ты вообще соображаешь, чем это пахнет? Кретин с шилом в жопе!

\-- Пустите... Я не могу здесь больше! Я тогда сам сбегу, я места знаю... я... я маме скажу, как вы... как вы сегодня... я домой хочу... -- пацан как-то обмяк, привалился спиной к зеленой крашеной стене, кажущейся серо-болотной в свете тусклой потолочной лампочки. -- Вы сами... Я не-мо-гу... -- а это уже совсем беззвучно.

Жалость кольнула так, что нельзя стало дышать. Я осторожно протянул руку к плачущему пацану, тронул за плечо.

\-- Тише ты, -- попросил как мог мягко. -- Все ты можешь. Не реви... или нет, поплачь, легче будет.

\-- Откуда вы-то знаете? -- и не дождался ответа, скомандовал яростно: -- Отвернитесь! -- а потом, удивленным и неверящим тоном попросил: -- А вы правда можете сделать, чтобы мама... сюда приехала?

\-- Могу, -- тихо сказал я, и в эту секунду решил -- лучше будет, если заберет. Пусть мальчишка там, в городе, придет в себя, забудет быстрей. -- Завтра позвоню. Телефон скажешь?

\-- Нет, конечно... Она же в Москве, откуда я знаю, какой там телефон в гостинице.

\-- Гостиница какая? - тихо рыкнул я.

\-- "Молодежная". Второй корпус. А какой номер -- я не помню, у меня на конверте написано, это в спальне, смотреть надо, но я посмотрю, -- Алька заторопился, дернулся, приложился бедром о низкий подоконник, поморщился, потер ушибленное место и прикрытые плавками ягодицы тоже заодно.

Заказывать межгород через начальницу лагеря было делом гиблым изначально. Да и бежать на почту с утра... но уж с утра-то обязательно. Если Алька не передумает. Я -- очень осторожно, как к крапиве, притронулся к острому мальчишечьему локтю.

\-- Пойдем пройдемся, -- не веря собственным словам, предложил. -- Адреналин собьешь и все такое. Если, -- спохватившись, добавил, -- не боишься. Бояться не надо, кстати.

Расцарапанный -- кто ж это его так, ногтями, как девчонка? -- подбородок вздернулся.

\-- Не боюсь, -- с понятным вызовом сообщил мой ненаглядный, глаза бы не глядели, пацан. -- А если поймают, вы придумаете что-нибудь.

Придумаю, куда ж я денусь. Но нас не поймали.

Потому что мы никуда не пошли. То есть, я собирался: не темнеющие, как у классика, а сочащиеся полноценным лунным светом аллеи были вполне безопасны, кто тут еще будет шляться среди ночи, -- но Алька ступил шаг, другой, остановился и закусил кулак. Его трясло, как осинку под ветром, крупно колотило.

Я обругал себя слабоумным садистом и замотал мальчишку в содранную с себя футболку, доходившую ему ровнехонько до колен.

Таким он мне и запомнился -- на всю впереди лежащую четвертушку века, да и на дальше тоже... Весь, целиком и полностью мой, лунный, дышащий с трудом... Призрачно-серебристый -- от встрепанной макушки до немытых пяток. Можно подумать, что лунный свет тек теперь у Альки в жилах вместо крови.

Упрямый, хрупкий, внезапно ощетинившийся, когда первая секунда тепла сменилась оторопью: он понял, что я его держу, почти что обнимаю, и замер. И вырываться не стал только потому, что опасался раздразнить меня еще больше.

Удивительно, но в этот раз было иначе. Да, тело ныло и стонало, требуя своего, надкушенного, нераспробованного, желанного до дрожи и зубовного скрежета, а только кое-что было сильней этой настырной жажды. И это был стыд сильного. Я был сильнее, и мальчишка меня боялся до истерики -- одного этого хватило, чтобы так же осторожно, как я его держал, отпустить. Мягко. Будто поставить на землю тяжелое-тяжелое ведро, не плеснув через край.

Острые невидимые грани, которыми он щетинился, оплавились и исчезли, Алька как-то весь обмяк и снова стал собой прежним, не лунным мальчиком, а нормальным пацаном, глотающим слова и слезы.

Так оно и было: холодное рассохшееся крыльцо в три ступеньки, он -- вымотанный до предела, трясущийся от холода и нервов -- наверху и я на земле. Практически -- носом в заледеневшие алькины коленки.

\-- Малыш...

Я сам не понял, как у меня такое вырвалось. Не восторженно, нет... Примиряюще.

\-- Чего? -- он хлюпнул носом, ожесточенно вытер верхнюю губу и зашмыгал, прогоняя непрошенные стыдные слезы. -- Вы мне наврали, да? Никуда звонить не будете, и мама не приедет?

Господи ты Боже мой. Мне в этот момент хотелось съежиться до размеров приблудной собаки. Чтобы ткнуться горячим языком в чуть выступающие, пропылившиеся и уставшие за день пальцы на алькиных ногах. Чтобы вымолить прощение.

Я почти так и сделал.

Извернулся поудобнее, чтобы поймать его, если вдруг оступится, и мягко сообщил:

\-- Ну что ты... Утром на почту схожу, еще до завтрака, межгород заказать попробую... Ты мне только номер гостиничный назови.

Я почесал в затылке, тронул твердую коленку и добавил:

\-- Или дежурная по фамилии найдет, не сто же там Успенских и не двести. Не реви.

\-- Скажу, -- успокаиваясь, ответил Алька. Он переступил неловко, потер одну ногу о другую: -- Комары кусаются.

...и спать пора, -- подразумевало это. Только мне ужасно не хотелось его отпускать, хотелось и дальше вот так мучиться, раздирая в кровь недозажившее.

\-- Ага. -- я замер на секунду. Каким-то непонятным чувством -- не слухом, не зрением, интуицией что ли -- уловил шевеление черной точки в темно-синем воздухе. И звонко припечатал проклятого комара. Аккурат на многострадальной алькиной пояснице.

Мальчишка дернулся, как ошпаренный, и я показал ему размазанное кровавое пятнышко. Мое алиби.

\-- Спать пора, -- неохотно признал я. - Больше никаких сюрпризов сегодня, Аль, пожалуйста.

Он поморщился, будто поперхнулся чем-то -- не то нежным июльским ветром, не то многослойным запахом смоченных росой травинок -- хотел кивнуть и не смог: тыкнулся лицом мне в плечо, задышал горестно. Одной рукой притянутся к шее, другой попробовал растереть ушибленное.

Меня окатило привычным уже жаром.

\-- Ну что ты, -- зашептал я, притягивая к себе детское, щенячье, пахнущее солнцем. Любимое, чего уж там таиться. -- Аль, ну... тише, все хорошо.

И еще прошептал сотню подобных благоглупостей, на удивление искренних.

Он не слышал их, наверное. То есть -- ну я очень сильно надеялся, что не слышал. Давился мне в ухо мокрым воздухом, подрагивал и икал. А потом прижался поудобнее, навалился своим цыплячьим весом на мою спину, придремался, затих. И так ничего мне и не сказал.

И когда я, замирая, поднял его и понес через притихший корпус -- молчал, как зарезанный, только тыкался в плечо, щенок щенком, и сопел мокро и жарко, оттягивал мне руки, и не было мгновения большей любви во всей моей дурацкой жизни.

Я зашикал на взметнувшихся мне навстречу оглоедов, сгрузил Альку на постель, прикрыл вытянутой простыней, пообещал все кары небесные и земные любому, кто нарушит распорядок до утра, и спасся бегством.

Сил больше не было ни на что -- даже, что бы хоть с порога прицельно глянуть на Альку. Запомнить его... Мне -- хоть ощущение близкой разлуки и покалывало раскаленной пружинкой -- мне было сейчас до одури хорошо, щемяще-хорошо. Так, что похабно-спасительная мысль -- не разыскивать завтра днем никакую товарищ Успенскую в гостинице, а насвистеть пацану про неисправный межгород -- мне в голову не пришла.

Спать я и не спал вовсе, так, забывался в горячечной, обреченной какой-то дремоте. И потому осунувшаяся небритая рожа утром произвела на Антонину Петровну нужное впечатление еще до того, как я завел басню о "покинутой невесте моряка", а попросту -- стал выпрашивать пару часов свободы, чтоб сгонять на почту и позвонить самой главной женщине своей жизни. Ага, именно той, которая долгие месяцы носила в себе мое голоногое сумасшествие.

Петровна махнула рукой, рыкнула разрешительно, и я удрал -- в сонное почтовое отделение. Там на приоконных геранях в паутине спали вечным сном крупные мухи, а в щербато-пластиковой кабинке царил запах разогретого закисшего супа. В трубке был треск, еще треск и тишина, и с четвертой попытки -- мужской рык, сообщивший мне, после недолгих переговоров, что Успенскую я могу найти где угодно, только не в гостинице "Молодежная". Я обреченно подумал об Алькиной реакции -- я бы на его месте себе ни на грош не поверил, -- и почапал обратно.

Чтобы обнаружить в выпотрошенной мальчишеской палате опустевшую алькину койку со скатанным матрасом и распахнутую казенную тумбочку с черной ромбовидной наклейкой от апельсина на облупившейся дверце. Да еще белела там одолженная мной футболка, которую кто-то сложил аккуратным квадратом, -- тряпичная похоронка всех моих надежд и мечтаний.

Оказалось, что пока я парился в мушином царстве талалихинского телеграфа, в лагерь нагрянула всполошенная товарищ Успенская, только сейчас узнавшая про солнечные ожоги и другие похождения любимого сыночка из некоего письма. И письмо это перепугало заработавшуюся тетку настолько, что та скоропалительно прервала командировку и рванула сюда -- вызволять сына-балбеса.

После того, как я отмер, мне под руку попался Буська, который был нещадно встряхнут и допрошен. Правда, многого я не добился: кругленький фанат футбола мялся и смотрел слишком честными глазами. А когда дошло до дела, рассказал про письмо, которое Алька, оказывается, написал еще в изоляторе, сунул лучшему другу и попросил отослать, а уж что там было, в этом письме -- "я правда не знаю, Петр Владиславыч, честное пионерское и чтоб "Спартак" выиграл!"

Я плюнул, решил, что хуже быть не может -- а вот хрен там. Потому что в коридоре меня перехватила лучащаяся Татьяна Семеновна и одарила вскрытым почтовым конвертом с сиренево-розовой, новехонькой, как с печатного станка, двадцатипятирублевкой и благодарственной запиской от Алькиной матери. За то, что возился, да еще и с извинениями за хлопоты. Я сунул в карман мои тридцать серебрянников в нерушимой советской валюте и даже изобразил штатную улыбку.

Совесть и тоска взвыли во мне на два голоса и больше не замолкали до конца смены, и всю оставшуюся неделю я спотыкался взглядом о других мальчишек, а видел -- своего.


	4. Часть четвертая. Нереальность

Часть четвертая. Нереальность

 

1.

\-- А потом что было? Наутро? -- Славик беспардонным образом вломился в мою меланхолию. Даже придвинулся поближе, почти уперев острое колено мне в бедро. В другой раз я бы уже давно тлел на вечном огне недоступного блаженства, а сейчас...  
\-- Когда?  
\-- Ну утром, когда все в пасте проснулись, -- нетерпеливо подсказал он. Я и забыл, что после сигаретной истории начал вспоминать другую, про боевое крещение меня как вожатого: в первую же лагерную ночь мои паразиты честно перемазали зубной пастой спящих по соседству девиц. Кто это сделал, не помню уже, ибо не фиксировался я тогда на Альке, отживал последние нормальные дни. А сейчас вот приписывал эту дурацкую выходку славкиному крестному отцу и другим "пионерам в законе".  
Заминку в рассказе Славка воспринял, как любой нормальный пацан -- на секундочку прижался, просяще почти, обжег выдохом в щеку.  
\-- Я сейчас, шторы только задерну, а то налетит всякой дряни, -- и мигом оказался у окна, и вправду облепленного снаружи всякими ночными мотыльками, настырно колотящимися в стекло. Изогнулся весь, чуть выпятил скрытые под черной тканью ягодицы -- округлые, ладные. Нетронутые.  
\-- Я уже иду. Что потом-то было?  
\-- Ну... -- за давностью лет я не помнил, чем там дело кончилось, но профессиональное воображение по первому зову спешило мне на помощь, подсовывало привычные, описанные в десятках моих повестей карикатурные изображения клуш-воспитательниц, ябед-девчонок и недотепистых молоденьких вожатых. И заодно героический образ себя любимого тоже нарисовался. Стремительно. Всего парой предложений.  
\-- А я на них смотрю и объясняю, что мы в свое время пасту куда экономнее использовали. Одного тюбика хватало, чтобы всю палату перемазать. А они...  
Тут Славик вернулся обратно на диван, по-турецки сворачиваться не стал, просто придвинулся поближе, всунулся в облако моего табака и перегара, чуть поморщился и рассмеялся звонко.  
И влез головой мне подмышку, потерся кошачьим, томным жестом.  
\-- А еще? -- протянул искушающе. Я чуть не взвыл, сдвинулся, чтоб ему было поудобней: -- А что самое ужасное они вытворяли?  
\-- Ну... эээ...  
Дрочили они мне. Не "они", конечно, а "он", про которого тебе знать совсем не обязательно.  
Я замер. Уперся взглядом в пепельницу, из которой обгорелыми мачтами торчали черные тени спичек. Подумал. Хоть о чем-то приличном. И неожиданно понял, что способен сейчас только брякнуть торопливо "да я в книжках про это писал, малыш" или типа того. А сказать такое -- это как ледяной воды в костер плеснуть. Разговор сразу погаснет, завихрится дымком вежливого прощания и пожеланий спокойной ночи. Значит, будем врать.  
\-- Ужасного? Да, как тебе сказать... А по твоему, что самое ужасное?  
\-- Ну... -- насколько я понимал, в мальчишечьей башке сейчас с космической скоростью проносились разнообразнейшие прегрешения, за перечнем которых ни одному пацану не приходится ходить далеко. Альке не приходилось, по крайней мере, и моим загорелым героям -- тоже. Славка был из их когорты, несомненно -- облизал губы, будто пробуя не сорвавшиеся еще слова на вкус, ткнулся мне чуть не в ухо и шепнул так, что было непонятно: как это я еще не превратился в кучку пепла на диване? -- Не знаю, Петр Владиславыч. Может, дрочили. На скорость, ну, вы знаете.  
Я уставился на него -- уж я-то знал, но ему про такое знать было необязательно! -- и в этот момент свет в домике моргнул, пожелтел и погас.  
Осталось только заполошное дыхание совсем рядом и обожженная предсмертной электрической вспышкой темнота. Я шевельнулся, и Славка впился в меня, как клещ, прижался.  
\-- Провода порвались? -- шепнул он, кажется, почти испуганно. За окном грохнуло, штору подсветило разноцветным маревом салюта. -- Фейерверк, глядите.  
Я глядел. Будто безумная разноцветная гроза, и мы вдвоем. Может, на Венере. Или на Тау Кита. Один черт, рядом не было ни-ко-го, и даже страшного Лелика.  
А может, и нас уже не было. Наших мыслей. Славкиной невинности. Моей настороженной боязни.  
Невозможный, сладковатый и легкий славкин запах опьянил меня не хуже коньяка. И я сам -- сам! -- первый и, наверное, последний раз в жизни протянул руку. Мягким жестом пригреб славкины ягодицы. Вроде как прижать пацана к себе хотел. А вместо этого погладил несмело. Один раз, потом второй. Не веря собственным рукам и ощущениям. Не понимая, что значит звук, ворвавшийся мне в самое ухо:  
\-- Еще?  
Сладкий трехзвучный стон. Дрожь. Тоже сладкая, трепетная. И шевеления. Немыслимые совершенно -- Славик извернулся, наклонился, положил голову мне на колени, приподнял слегка задницу -- чтобы удобнее гладить было. Позволяя мне это. Предлагая себя.  
И я сорвался. Не так, чтоб напугать, впрочем. Сначала недоверчиво, а потом все жарче и быстрее гладил кругленькие ягодицы, трогал доверчивую, горячо дышащую щеку, щекотал губы о ворох мягких прядок. Хотел его все больше и больше, и Славка мне отвечал -- охотно.  
На этот раз не было ни злости, ни отчаяния, ничего такого, сплошь удовольствие и нетерпение, и неотступное осознание того, что хватать, силой притискивать, ужасаться -- не нужно. Он и сам мне даст все, что я хочу, и что он сам хочет. Вот такой он был храбрый мальчишка, мой Славка.

2.

Благословенна летняя дачная темнота и грохочущий, стозалпный, что ли, салют, за дребезжащими окнами. Канонада. Праздничные залпы в честь моего... возвращения? Обретения? Грехопадения? В честь моего счастья.  
Славка хихикнул в очередной раз -- губами мне в пах. Фыркнул упрямо и чем-то зашуршал. Известно чем, впрочем, -- собственными джинсами. Извернулся весь, устраивая затылок у меня на коленях, перемещая мою ладонь с ягодиц на собственную торопливо распахнутую ширинку. Позволяя мне запустить туда пальцы.  
Он словно плыл на волнах собственного теплого дыхания. Стонал самозабвенно и невесомым голосом просил:  
\-- Еще можно? Еще... пожалуйста.  
Как будто меня нужно было просить словами! Я гладил, и гладил, и гладил снова -- нежный пух в низу подрагивающего живота, мягкого по сравнению с упругой твердостью, торчащей из расстегнутых штанов, трогал снова, стянув мешающиеся джинсы до середины бедер и тем стреножив своего упрямого, послушного, вожделенного, острым юным потом пахнущего это-же-ребенка, покатывал в ладони, снова обхватывал, гладил дальше, повинуясь медовому шепоту.  
И себя не забывал, не то, пожалуй, лопнула бы молния. Я на короткую мучительную секунду сдвинул тяжелую голову, так невыносимо давившую на вздыбившийся пах, расстегнул штаны и устроил Славку загривком на бедре, успев подумать, что только спермы в волосах ему и не хватало.  
Нежным жаром обволокло пальцы. Славка горячо, сквозь зубы, выдохнул, расслабленно вытянулся и замер на несколько секунд. Мне должно было их хватить на то, чтобы успеть. Пока он еще со мной. Пока черная бездна кошмара и осознания не разверзлась у наших ног.  
Но -- удивительное дело -- впервые в жизни я не боялся последствий. Я вообще ничего не боялся сейчас, и в торопливых жестах не было неловкой суеты, а только лишь собранная скорость и стремительная реакция, как у стрелка в тире. И ожидаемая блажь разлилась в чуть занемевшей руке. А Славик тем временем снова заерзал, вгоняя меня в оцепенение, подтверждая реальность происходящего.  
И он же меня едва не начал утешать! Я еле слышал его жаркий, томный шепот прямо мне в ухо.  
\-- Все в порядке?  
Я кивнул. Все в порядке, да. И мучительно захотел его поцеловать, и так же мучительно понял, что не смогу, не смею.  
И болезненно царапнуло ощущение неправильного. Вот только что все было идеально точно, совершенно нацелено в мое нежное нутро, а в этом вот уточнении мелькнуло что-то такое... будто бы это не я, а он меня соблазнял. Но ведь такого быть не может.  
Славка не спешил скатываться с моих колен. А мне было с ним так хорошо, что и курить не хотелось, и шевелиться, и... И я все еще боялся что-то брякнуть. Не то, не так... А потом мгновенно встряхнулся от чуть насмешливого тихого голоса:  
\-- Ну вот так же, но на скорость, друг другу. Брат, когда узнал, меня чуть не пришиб. Вы ему не говорите, ладно?  
\-- Ну, конечно.  
\-- Так, кажется, до сих пор шрамы остались, -- почти беспечно сообщил мой малолетний партнер.  
\-- Где? -- ошарашено выдохнул я.  
\-- Ну... свет включат -- покажу. -- и в привычной темноте я различил мягкое шелестение -- пацан вывернулся таки из джинсов.  
\-- Покажешь? -- переспросил я, понимая, что схожу с ума, именно в эту секунду, и спасения нет. -- Он тебя ремнем, что ли?  
Славка невнятно согласился, прижался шелковым горячим бедром.  
\-- Строгий он, -- почти мечтательно заявил он, погладил меня по животу -- дрябловатому, чего греха таить, я даже втянуть его забыл от шока. -- Но хороший. Как вы, Петр Владиславыч.  
\-- Алька, -- выдохнул я, поймал пацана за остренький подбородок, вздернул к себе и поцеловал, наконец.  
Губы у него были мокрые, горячечные, и целоваться он не умел. Совершенно. Это не дрочка, на скорость не получится с друзьями. Я все целовал своего мальчика и никак не мог заткнуться, между поцелуями называя его то Алькой, то Славкой и выпрашивая прощения за все то, за что ему не стоило бы меня прощать.  
\-- А кто это? -- чуть капризно поинтересовался Славик, уворачиваясь от очередного моего касания.  
За окном бухнула запоздалая ракета -- последняя, вероятно, я и не заметил, что салют давно отшумел. Сидел в темноте, нашаривал слова, а пацан тем временем, пользуясь моей полуобморочностью, нашаривал немудреную одежонку. В темноте заскрипел в брючных петлях змеевидный ремень -- и я со сладким ужасом представил, как именно Славке досталось от брата.  
\-- Один... мальчик, -- прокаркал я. Голос будто сломали -- цеплялся осколками. -- Давно его не видел.  
Алька -- Славка! Славка, черт подери, кем бы он там ни казался! -- как-то странно хмыкнул и звякнул пряжкой.  
\-- На меня был похож? -- и снова это прозвучало очень по-взрослому, с деловитым пониманием. -- Петр Владиславыч, вы... -- он в темноте потрогал меня за ногу, -- вам, наверное, стыдно.  
И вздохнул, будто хотел добавить -- "а мне нет". Или "мне тоже". Я ничего уже не понимал.  
Я не знал, что ответить и потому слепо понадеялся на какую-нибудь случайность, бога из машины, вмешательство потусторонних сил, на вроде тех, которыми я выравнивал не слишком продуманные сюжеты.  
Заполучив себе невиданное чудо я -- странное дело -- вновь молил о чуде. Об избавлении.  
И оно не замедлило прийти.  
Металлический лязг звонка на калитке был холодным и равнодушным -- как блеск хирургических инструментов, как свет лампы на столе у следователя. И отрывистое "Ста-ни-слав!" прогремело в сырой вечерней тишине пожизненным приговором.  
\-- Да тут я! -- недовольно проорал Славик.  
Штаны я застегнуть успел, и это было как нельзя более кстати: цокот каблуков приблизился, Марина будто гвозди забивала с каждым шагом. Сейчас она спросит, почему мы сидим во мраке...  
\-- Вы что тут, как нетопыри, в темноте?  
Несложно было догадаться. Я встал, шатаясь, свалил что-то со стола, услышал Алькин спокойный говорок.  
Славкин, м-мать... Его у меня тоже отнимут, вот прямо сейчас -- заберет красивая женщина и уведет, и больше никогда не увижу.  
\-- А где нам сидеть, если света нет?  
\-- Как это нет? -- в темноте голос Марины звучал еще более идиотски, чем обычно... -- Ну... Петр Владиславыч, вам фонарик оставить? -- и Марина проткнула в темноту пронзительным неоновым прожектором. Озарила угол стола и хмурое славкино лицо. Даже не хмурое, а озлобившееся стремительно:  
\-- А ты чего пришла?  
\-- За тобой.  
\-- Да не пойду я никуда, еще чего!  
\-- Станислав, не дури, пожалуйста, при... -- она чуть запнулась -- посторонних людях. Марш домой! Думаешь, Петру Владиславычу нужны твои истерики?  
\-- Марин, -- я еле языком шевелил, по правде говоря. Но позволить ей сейчас забрать моего мальчика? И подумалось вдруг -- одного ведь предал, теперь и второго отдам? --Оставьте вы его. Во-первых, у вас там праздник явно взрослый, да и куда вы его спать положите? Куча гостей...  
\-- Да какие там гости! -- в голосе Марины послышалось раздражение. -- Они все к Бусь... К Валерке до утра умотали. И Лелик тоже. Станислав, собирайся немедленно и марш спать, пока Лелик не вернулся. Ну? -- вместо льда сейчас звучало какое-то усталое отчаянье. -- Вы представляете, они с Леликом, как поцапались с вечера, так и... Хорошо, что я сообразила, где Станислава искать.  
Я прихватил разъяренную фурию, готовую обрушить на упрямца громы и молнии, или что там у фурий в арсенале, за локоток, отвел в сторонку.  
\-- Мариночка, -- сказал ласково. -- Я их помирить попробую, тут как раз разговор такой зашел... задушевный. И о Лелике тоже. А вам бы отдохнуть, не нянькой же вы сюда ехали. Себя беречь надо, да и мне не в тягость.  
\-- Хм. -- Марина пожевала губами, переступила неловко, зашуршала подолом длиннющей юбки, маскирующей бинт... -- Да я даже не знаю, честно. Станислав, я последний раз спрашиваю, ты домой пойдешь?  
\-- Да не пойду я никуда! Я лучше в собачьей конуре ночевать буду или в бане! -- Славка вскочил с дивана и неуклюже попер на новоявленную тетку. Цыплячьи кулаки сжаты, губы закушены, грудь колесом, пряжка ремня воинственно блестит. А у меня, при всем идиотизме ситуации мелькало в голове непотребное. -- Или... Петр Владиславыч, можно, я у вас останусь?  
\-- Слава, -- укоризненно сказал я, встал между ними, изображая из себя то ли баррикаду, то ли примиряющего голубя с оливковой веткой в клюве. -- Мариночка, оставьте вы его, -- посоветовал шепотом. -- Упрямство переломите, только хуже будет. Утром сам придет.  
\-- Вы уверены? -- в голосе проклятущей (или наоборот, благословенной) блондинки читалось недоверие... -- Тогда... Петр Владиславыч, вы не могли бы меня до калитки провести? У вас тут дорожка такая неровная, а у меня нога... Станислав! Чтобы мне на тебя утром не жаловались, понял?  
Понял. Я честно постараюсь, чтобы Славке было хорошо. Как именно -- тебе знать совершенно необязательно.  
\-- Петр Владиславыч, -- затараторила Марина, как только мы с ней выволоклись на крыльцо, -- вы пистолет свой хорошо убрали? А то... В общем, не показывайте ему, ладно? Нам только оружия с Леликом не хватало сейчас... а Станислав, вообще-то, стрелять умеет.  
О господи, -- подумал я. -- Да он же пацан, что ж она его не то подозревает, не то... а может, и правильно подозревает. Мальчишки вечно лезут к опасности, вот и он остаться хочет. Со мною. Сам.  
Заверяя Мариночку в том, что пистолет спрятан надежней пиратских сокровищ, я довел ее до соседской калитки, еще и доброй ночи пожелал.  
И выслушал в ответ полтора километра скомканных благодарностей вперемешку с жалобами на Славку, Лелика, паршивую погоду, проклятущую ногу и вообще. Чувствовалось по всему, что кроме троксевазина вывих Мариночка лечила еще чем-то, скорее всего -- шампанским.  
Я выпроводил ее, наконец, и чуть не бегом вернулся обратно, в темноту, где меня ждал спасенный от нотации мальчишка. Думать о том, что спать у меня можно только на диване, не на продавленную же раскладушку его определять, -- в общем, об этом я старался не думать.

Дневное ненастье сменилось сейчас благословенной полупрохладой, а небо стало ясным, словно светящимся изнутри. И луна была... При такой луне никакого электричества даром не надо.  
Впрочем, Славка ее тоже заметил.  
Я вошел и остолбенел: завешенное прежде окошко веранды было оголено -- так, чтобы лунный свет потоком вливался в захламленную комнатку. И посреди этого размытого звездно-серебристого сияния стоял мой мальчик. Тоненький, ладный, сияющий не хуже небесных тел. Чуть смущенный. Не боящийся меня -- ни капли. Наоборот, ждущий.

 

3.

Персонажи моих повестей весьма вольно обращались с лунным светом -- отрезали от него листки и писали письма, складывали бумажные кораблики, отматывали полоски на бинты, цепляли к мачтам вместо парусов, скользили, как по ледяной горке... А Славик вот... Кажется, он решил искупаться в лунном свете. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что именно для этого пацан начал снимать с себя одежду.  
Одежды той было всего ничего -- тесноватые джинсы с заправленной в них футболкой, кроссовки да все тот же чертов ремень. Показалось на секунду, что сзади на этом ремешке должны крепиться ангельские крылья. Или маленькие паруса, как у пацанов из моей старой книжки "Крылатые парашютисты", о которой меня спрашивали сегодня за накрытым столом.  
Впрочем, Бог с ними, с книжками. Сгори они все огнем в эту секунду -- ни капли не пожалел бы. Сложил бы пепел у мальчишеских ног и сам бы распластался бы рядом. Такое ощущение, что я нарочно оттягивал удовольствие, замедлял свой взгляд, осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром рассматривая обнажающееся славкино тело.  
Тоненькие ключицы, очерченные тенями, выпирающие и беззащитные... Безволосые еще подмышки и соски -- напрягшиеся, обретшие твердую форму... Славка повернулся ко мне спиной, наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки, вильнул ладной дорожкой позвонков, свесил волосы -- тоже подсеребренные, мягкие, нежные даже на взгляд. И наверняка пропахшие солнцем-ветром-мокрой травой-сказочным вечером и острым запахом луны и приключений.  
Мальчишка не стал оборачиваться, шевельнул бедрами, снова потянул на себя ремень -- будто дрессированную змею погладил. Отшвырнул его куда-то во тьму, простилавшуюся за лунным пятном. Прогнулся весь, обхватил себя за плечи -- будто и впрямь в воду забирался и боялся холода.  
И, ясно видные, проступили на бедре темные полоски от чертового ремня. Я рванулся к омытому живым серебром пацану и сгреб его, потащил к себе -- греть, целовать волосы и щеки, и прохладные губы, напившиеся лунной водицы, ласкать и нежить.  
И он позволил, вплелся мне в руки, втек капелькой ртути и прижался острым телом, будто погладил меня всем собой. Поделился легкой пыльцой, оставил на коже светлые пятна. И нисколько не мешал целовать, напротив -- согревался, тыкался крепкими пальцами мне в загривок, цеплялся, как вьюнок.  
Все, что там на нем еще оставалось, я снял -- торопливо и вряд ли так нежно, как Славка того заслуживал. Присел на корточки -- как перед малышом, которому я мог бы натягивать варежки или завязывать шнурки. Нежно обхватил мальчишку -- и выступающие косточки на бедрах сладко притиснулись к моим влажным ладоням.  
Там, у разоренного стола, коленями в луже лунного света, я и показал своему Славке, как оно бывает, когда не руками, а ртом, и не на скорость, а долго. А он мне позволил узнать, какое оно на вкус -- мужское лунное молоко. Тоже впервые.

Славка постанывал, вертелся, хихикал, впивался в мои плечи нестриженными ногтями, а потом, отскулив свое сладко и разнузданно, чуть капризно спросил:  
\-- А чего вы в одежде, а я без? Это нечестно...  
Наплевать ему было на мое дрябловатое пузо, на седеющую поросль. Я разделся, ежась под любопытным взглядом, снова притянул мальчишку к себе -- нечего меня рассматривать, -- и утащил на диван, пожалев на секунду, что забыл застелить свежим.  
Лежа было удобней целоваться... и все остальное. И ноги не подкашивались.  
Славик заерзал, перекатился на бок и неуклюже попытался обвить мое бедро ногой. Будто забраться на меня решил. Потерся сладко.  
А потом закостенел -- так, что я заподозрил неладное:  
\-- А можно я у вас одну вещь спрошу?  
Нет. Не надо. Черт его знает, что он сейчас брякнет. И не вылетит ли он после этого из койки, глотая слезы. Не хочу я расспросов в постели -- слишком уж этим когда-то грешила моя бывшая жена и пяток разнокалиберных случайных знакомых.  
\-- Спрашивай, малыш...  
\-- А вы... у вас... С тем мальчиком у вас так же было?  
\-- Нет, -- совершенно искренне ответил я. -- Так не было. Иначе было. Слав, иди-ка ты сюда, правда.  
Он послушно прижался, потерся носом мне о грудь и звонким шепотом сообщил:  
\-- И у меня так не было. Честно.  
Вот цыпленок. Мне на секунду стало смешно, а потом резко страшно: понять не мог, откуда вообще у этого сказочного ребенка такие вот... желания и умения? И большого ли я дурака свалял, что с ним связался.  
\-- Только вы меня не прогоняйте, -- торопливо добавил он, и страх сменился нежностью.  
\-- Не бойся... -- неизвестно зачем ляпнул я. И понял, что попал в точку: Славка обнял меня еще крепче, навострил уши и закивал на каждое мое торопливое обещание не прогнать, беречь, охранять, больно не делать, не предавать и все такое... Красиво это было, только вот я сам не знал, что сейчас произношу -- ритуальную посткоитальную песенку или серьезную клятву.  
Славка, впрочем, верил. Прижимался и сопел мне в ухо, а потом решился и повернулся крутой задницей к моему животу.  
\-- Только не больно, -- попросил жалобно.  
Я снова пообещал, что все будет замечательно, торопливо приобнял его и... задумался. Потому как с подручными средствами у меня было негусто. Совсем как... Совсем как у моих персонажей в том трехклятом тексте, что до сих пор болтался на экране ноутбука. Но чертова фальшивка сейчас стала шпаргалкой: я был готов к тому, что Славик закричит или станет кусаться. К напряжению и сопротивлению был готов. К слезам. К дрожи и истерике. Только вот это не решало проблемы. Хотя...  
Самым ценным подарком моих сегодняшних гостей оказался на тэтэшник вкупе с выдержанным алкоголем, а давно размякшая пачка сливочного масла, прилагавшаяся к икре и рыбе вместе с французской булкой. Впрочем, икра потом тоже пригодится -- когда Славик захочет есть. А пока я осторожно, с неохотой выпустил из тяжелых объятий свою лунную рыбешку и потянулся к столу за липкой на ощупь пачкой.  
Вляпался пальцами в растаявшую массу, набрал изрядную порцию, осторожно донес и втер в узкую расщелинку.  
Славка поджался на секундочку, но потом расслабился, даже ноги раздвинул, дал мне возможность потрогать все, щедро подставленное, никем до меня не тронутое.  
Он брыкался, дрыгал ногами и почти шипел сквозь зубы -- как персонаж любой моей книжки. И разговаривал так же. И пах. Только вот делал я с ним сейчас такое... Показалось на секунду, что сейчас подо мной барахтается... Нет, не Алька. А кто-то из моих книжных героев, тех самых, которым когда-то писали письма влюбленные школьницы со всей страны. Тьфу!  
И я сплюнул в ладонь.  
А потом было точно не как в книжках. И я, горе-литератор, не мог подобрать ни одного слова, чтобы описать все это. Если бы вообще решился такое написать. Я и сделать бы не решился, если бы не Славка.  
Он не стонал, не охал, не требовал прекратить... Наоборот -- извернулся весь, приподнялся -- так, будто решил отжаться на кулаках. И я надвис на ним мгновенно -- неповоротливым каменным утесом с каменным же членом.  
Славка дрожал всеми жилками и поддавался. А еще переместил мою ладонь к себе в пах. И почти сразу расслабился, впустил меня с удивительной легкостью. Нежное обволокло, опалило -- и я кончился весь, пропал, остался наслаждающийся зверь, рычавший и бравший свое, хватавший губами выступающие позвонки в нежной штриховке волосков, прижимавшийся грудью к торчащим лопаткам.  
\-- Офигеть... -- торопливо выдохнул Славик через миллион минут (или секунд? или лет?). Скорее всего -- через пару глотков запекшегося от нашего жара воздуха.  
Я бы выразился грубее. То, что только что выкрутило меня досуха, к простому офигению имело столько же отношения, сколько свечка к взрыву сверхновой.  
Алька потянулся, уложил голову мне на плечо; луна обрисовывала его серебристым и белым, и я вдруг понял, что ничего, ничегошеньки не заканчивалось.  
И еще -- что от луны ожоги бывают похлеще, чем от солнца.  
4.

Трудно было поверить, но даже в эту ночь, богатую на неожиданности и приглушенные стоны, мне все равно снились пацаны. Голые и доступные. С острыми локтями, сбитыми коленками, тонкими щиколотками, шелковистой кожей на загорелых бедрах и белесыми отметинами ягодиц. И в довесок к этому -- с напрочь смазанными лицами -- не Славка, не Алька, а кто-то совсем неузнаваемый, как любой персонаж моей книги.  
В противовес этому сонная Славкина мордочка поутру была четкой до безобразия, будто за ночь навели резкость и промыли спиртом... да уж, спирт тоже повлиял. Коньяк то есть. Голова гудела, хотелось пить, но вставать было лень. Я так и лежал, мучаясь одновременно жаждой и желанием отлить, и любовался.  
Четыре веснушки на бархатистой щеке, у уха. Розовый рубец от подушки. Полукружья век и ресницы, не настолько длинные, как иногда бывают у мальчишек, но бесконечно милые...  
Мой грех спал рядом со мной и дышал мне в лицо сонной горечью.  
На секунду мне показалось, что от Славика слегка тянет сигаретным дымом. Совсем чуть-чуть, издали. Я принюхался и стремительно обругал самого себя: завалил, старый медведь, пацана в койку, да и задрых потом с нечищенными зубами. А мальчишка всю ночь был вынужден дышать моим перегаром. Не отвернуться ни черта: диван-то узкий, а Славик прибился с краешка, свесил почти до пола тонкую, словно пулей пробитую руку. Видно, неудобно ему было -- вертелся ночью, я это слегка чувствовал, сквозь свою эротическую зыбь.  
Да черт с ней, с зыбью, и с табачным дурманом тоже. Хотя он уже четверть века отдавался в моей памяти чувством вины.  
Я сгреб мальчишку под свою руку, он бормотнул что-то спросонок и шевельнулся, смешно сморщил нос и сел, растирая лицо руками.  
\-- Петр Влади... -- и взгляд, которым он окинул все свидетельства прошлой ночи, от пустых бутылок до собственных джинсов, комком валявшихся на полу, был вполне красноречив. -- Не приснилось, -- сделал он вывод.  
Не приснилось. Во сне все то же самое было бы не таким ярким и трепетным, без вечного всеискупляющего похмелья, без затяжного молчания. И без моего стыда за пивное пузцо и прочие основательно заплесневелые части собственного тела. Но утренний стояк был -- как всегда после пробуждения. Только вот сегодня его можно было загасить иначе.  
\-- Ты... -- я запнулся на секунду, понимая, что прямо сейчас, без захода в вожделенную зеленую будку и поцелуя с давно остывшим чайником у меня ни черта не выйдет... -- Я сейчас... Подожди... Полежи пока...  
Славик кивнул, забился послушно в теплый шатер одеяла, позволил мне через себя перелезть -- вот они, липко-медовые прикосновения, одно случайное, три лишних. Я нашаривал на полу штаны, наощупь напяливал их, не сводя глаз с обнаженной кожи. И внутри все пело-ныло-замирало от ужаса: "Не приснилось".  
Чайник засвистел как раз вовремя: я уже соскребал последний островок мыльной пены и щетины, торопясь и стараясь не порезаться. Черт его знает, что пьют по утрам соблазненные малолетки, не шампанское же, но и не молоко?  
Потому на расписанном пышными цветами древнем подносе воцарился чай, а что до завтрака, так зря ли я полгода жил в одиночку. Научился.  
С завтраком я перемудрил. Может -- слишком долго провозился на кухоньке и крыльце, может -- слишком старательно отводил взгляд от соседского забора, за которым, по случаю воскресного утра, царила сонная тишина, подкрашенная жидковатыми солнечными лучами. Может, похмелье не отступило до конца, или ноутбук одуряюще не вовремя попался на глаза. Или крыша у меня поехала от неведомого нечаянного счастья. Одним словом, завелся я с полуоборота. Всего-то и нужно было -- узреть Славика на диване. Одетого. Застегнутого на малочисленные пуговицы. И осененного странным выражением лица. Некомфортно ему было.  
А если быть точным -- то просто больно. Той ноющей, стыдной болью, которую я ни разу не испытывал, но мог представить. Я утвердил поднос у постели и сел на пол, тоже неловко. Страшно было -- и не в последнюю очередь потому, что эта страдальческая гримаска меня завела моментально. До залпа мыслей о том, какой он сейчас там, внутри. Мягкий, растраханный и влажный. До невозможного желанный.  
Кажется, Славка что-то такое почуял. Потянулся за чашкой, отдернул руку. Шевельнулся настороженно. Он попробовал сесть по турецки, как вчера -- и щека моя привычно уже оказалась у спрятавшегося под тканью колена. Кажется, так ему тоже было не особенно удобно. И пацан скромно соскользнул на краешек дивана, спустил ноги, подвинул поднос -- и чашки вздрогнули, заскользили по расписным цветам, осеняя все вокруг брызгами горячего чая.  
\-- Вы чего так долго? -- хмуро поинтересовался Славик.  
\-- Чайник... -- отговорился я, махнул рукой. -- Да и щетину соскреб, тебя не царапать. Слав, все нормально?  
Он отозвался -- неверящей, дрожащей улыбкой. Совершенно детской. Как малыш из социально-рекламного ролика про детдомовцев. И брякнул такое, что я сперва ушам не поверил.  
\-- Мне уйти?  
Что ему? Зачем?  
Я переспросил. И услышал в ответ повторное:  
\-- Мне уйти? Ну... Вы же... вам со мной неудобно теперь, да?  
Я сорвался. Схватил, прижал-притиснул, опрокидывая его на мятый бархан одеяла и свалив, судя по звукам, многострадальную чашку. Неудобно. Ему -- неудобно!  
\-- Я тебе сейчас... -- пообещал я в запале и раже; подмял под себя. -- Уйти он решил... я тебе покажу -- уйти.  
\-- Ну, покажите... -- каким-то странным, чуть кукольным, капризным голосом отозвался Славик. Глаза почти прикрыл, а потом повернул лицо поближе ко мне. Почти как для поцелуя. И я вновь почувствовал улетающий сигаретный дух. И вспомнил -- теперь-то уже точно вспомнил, что ночью Славик явно ворочался, а потом и с кровати соскальзывал -- видимо, не только в туалет мотался, но и... сигаретную пачку я вчера со стола не убирал.  
Ностальгический никотиновый запах, ломкие интонации, припудренные крошками обгорелой кожи коленки, чертов повторяющийся невзгляд и ухмылка на отстраненном лице. Не пацан, а... Мелкий купидон, выгнанный из рая за хулиганство. Мой персональный ангел-искуситель. Проклятье, да?

Правильный ответ "да". Я убеждаюсь в этом, впервые выворачивая полудетские запястья. Не выпуская захват. Не выпуская Славку со своей территории.  
Размечая губами ее границы, сжимая верткое тело и притискивая мальчишку так, как мне нужно. И ему тоже нужно, если только я правильно понимаю звуки, которые он издает: жалобное, почти протестующее нытье.

Чертов гетеросексуальный опыт подсказывал, что "нет" на самом деле может обозначать "да". А поскуливание бывает не только жалобным, но и сладким. Я убеждаю себя в этом и заодно в том, что все происходящее Славке нравится. Что он ломается для виду, капризничает, набивает себе цену... Я почему-то не верю в его дурацкое "нет, пожалуйста не надо", слишком уж трафаретно и пошло оно звучит.  
Зато в том, как привычно -- с одного раза! -- отзывается его тело, удостоверяюсь сразу же, как только добиваюсь своего -- и только что упиравшийся мальчишка послушно обмякает, по подставленной мне щеке стекает привычная голливудская слезинка...  
Играет. Конечно, играет. И, значит, ему эта игра приятна -- и мне тоже можно не сдерживаться.  
Я цепенею на секунду, вслушиваясь в умоляющие, так похожие на настоящие, вопли. Такое ощущение, что Славик обращается сейчас не ко мне, а к кому-то третьему, безмолвному свидетелю нашего триумфального спектакля. К кому-то, кто поглядывает на происходящее и наслаждается им -- примерно так, как я наслаждался бы подобным видеорядом, если бы он мне был нужен. Но к счастью моего писательского воображения мне хватало с лихвой. Оно плескало через край белыми каплями.

Славка дергается в очередной раз, мяукает особенно недовольно и даже пытается оцарапать меня обломанными ногтями.  
Плевать, уже плевать даже на то, что он заигрался, дело молодое, понятное -- но внутри-то он именно такой, как нужно, какие бы гримасы не корчил, и, значит, мне плевать.  
Я не сдерживаюсь, не анализирую себя и ни черта не боюсь. Вообще ни черта -- совсем как герои моих книг. Оказывается, столько раз пережитое не мной бесстрашие выглядит именно так -- когда позволяешь себе все, что хочется, и пусть потом хоть убивают. И мыслей нет, голова пустая. Только и успеваешь заметить на остром плече, -- а пацан давно уже подо мной, мордой в подушке, руки стянуты слегка мокрой содранной футболкой -- длинную царапинку, свежую, кровоточащую. Мельком соотносишь ее с выпирающей диванной пружиной. А потом стремительно зализываешь, и остаток мозга вышибается напрочь от горьковатого запаха крови.  
Ага, крови... То ли Славик так неудачно дернулся, то ли надо было подумать хоть о какой-то смазке, прежде чем вламываться в теплое мальчишечье нутро, то ли еще что... Но факт оставался фактом, а кровь -- размазанной по славкиной ягодице красно-кисельной полосой. Красное на белом. Отзеркаленный отпечаток знака "кирпич". Стоп. Приехали.  
И я не понимаю, что это значит. Мне надо-надо-надо кончить. А Славка -- трясущийся, выгибающийся и выскальзывающий из-под меня, этому мешает. Напрочь. Я понятия не имею, что я делаю, когда бью наотмашь по выпяченным ягодицами. Я его торможу. Я его подстегиваю. Я кончаю.

Тихие всхлипы сквозь послеоргазменную муть мне послышались. Это Славка, придавленный мною к дивану, просто дышал так: втягивая воздух.  
\-- Слав... -- в ужасе сказал я, наклонился, силком перевернул на спину. Пацан прятал глаза, да что там -- весь прятался, съеживался, ускользал невесомо, как сгорающая папиросная бумага. -- Славка...  
Чертов, чертов мой язык, писательский, богатый -- если верить паре доброжелательно настроенных критиков -- и совершенно беспомощный сейчас, не поворачивался ради "прости" или "как ты?". Беспомощные выродки, а не слова. Ни на что не способные, ни к чему не пригодные. А тронуть его я попробовал: и Славка тут же прогнулся, ртутным шариком извернулся из-под нежеланного -- моего! -- прикосновения.  
\-- Хватит! -- и это прозвучало скуляще. -- Хватит, ну пожалуйста!  
Я кивнул. Убрал руку. Отодвинулся как можно дальше. Практически сполз с дивана и чуть не свалился на пол. Да и свалился бы, если б это хоть капельку помогло. Впрочем, четверть века назад коленопреклоненная поза не спасла меня ни от чего. А сейчас один остеохондроз чего стоит. К черту.  
Я бы, наверное, просидел бы так не час и не два. Вечность. Только кто бы мне позволил? Подлая мыслишка о том, что Славка, отистерив, помчится за помощью к брату, уже начала выть во мне привычной тревожной сиреной. И внутри меня же телепались постыдные мысли о спасении -- уговорить, откупиться, приласкать, запугать, даже -- кошмарное и нелепое "придушить". Только и в этом случае меня все равно достанут. Такие люди, как славкин братец, имеют крепкие связи где угодно -- хоть в прокуратуре, хоть в аду. Даже там. Да, я почти уверен, что какой-нить лакомый кусочек преисподней давно уже контролируется пристреленными братками с нашего района  
И пацану достаточно даже не сказать, не намекнуть -- просто показаться в таком виде! И все -- мне конец. Конец.  
Во рту стоял вкус, как от железного гвоздя. Я обыскал кровать, нашел Славкины трусики, подумал о том, что надо бы его вымыть и намазать... хоть детским кремом, от ссадин, кажется, помогает... но когда я протянул руку, он шарахнулся, выставил ладошки.  
\-- Нет!  
Меня куснуло глупой обидой. Куда делся мой ночной лунный мальчик? Этот был желанный, но удовольствие без обязательств кончилось, обернулось перспективой лишиться не свободы -- головы. Или яиц. По выбору старшего братишки.  
Оторвет мне яйца, зажарит и скормит. Я бы не удивился -- больше того, сам бы так и поступил, не ударь меня тогда солнцем-Алькой по башке, да на всю жизнь.  
\-- Слав... -- выдавил я, -- ну что ты. Я ж не... я думал, тебе так нравится... ночью же...  
\-- Так то ночью! -- ненавидяще зашипел он, и я с ужасом услышал в тусклом голосе нотки подступающей истерики. Это у рассудительного, спокойного Славки!  
Я вздрогнул так, будто меня холодной водой окатили. И больше не шевелился. Сидел в своем ледяном коконе, в глубокой заморозке. Наблюдал за тем, как Славик мечется: от дивана к кухонно-хозяйственной половине, льет прямо на хозяйственное полотенце минеральную воду из пластиковой бутылки. Брызги летят на немытый пол, задевают выпирающие косточки. А Славик тем временем обтирается... везде.  
\-- Если бы ты вчера... отвернулся... я бы не стал, честное слово. Веришь мне? -- и зачем-то добавил "малыш."  
Пацан глянул на меня через плечо и промолчал. Он был сейчас больше всего похож на озлобленного беспризорника из старых фильмов: всклокоченный, потный, судорожно натягивающий скрученную и тоже -- будто изнасилованную -- одежду. Меня внезапно начало мутить так сильно, будто в этот раз по голове мне долбанули не солнцем, а кирпичом. Или молотом.  
А потом он улыбнулся, и ледяные когти вокруг сердца на миг разжались.  
\-- Врете.

5.

 

Уходя, Славик хлестнул дверью. Как крыльями хлопнул. Или... ну, с пощечиной такое сравнивать слишком банально.  
"Врете".  
"Нет!"  
"Отвернитесь!"  
"Ну, хорошо".  
"Только попробуйте кому-нибудь сказать, я вас..."  
А вот это неожиданно и больнее всего. Так, что я даже чуть засмеялся с перепугу.  
"Что ты меня? Из рогатки расстреляешь?"  
"Я вас Брату сдам".  
"И что?"  
"И ничего. Это вам не за пацанами в душе подглядывать. И не под окном дрочить. И не..."  
"Ты что несешь?"  
"Правду. У вас же все книжки про это. Если посмотреть. И про то, какой вы героический... А вы трус, на самом деле. Меня вот боитесь..."  
"Боюсь. Что ты не придешь больше".  
"Да куда я денусь. Просто... Я думал, вы писатель, а вы так... "  
Я был согласен и на "так". Лишь бы не обманул, не испугался, не заложил меня. Лишь бы остался.  
"У вас там все неправда, вот!"  
И дверью по косяку. Изо всех детских сил.  
Я тупо уставился на дверь. Все было кончено: между мной и Славкой, между мной и тем давним, давним летом, приведшим меня вот сюда.  
Я не понимал, кто я. Или, верней, не мог поверить. Это все вправду произошло со мной? Двадцать пять лет жизни, две дюжины книг -- и все?  
Где-то оставался коньяк. Должен был остаться. Не может все быть настолько безнадежно плохо; значит, должно быть хоть что-нибудь выпить. Я утешал себя этим примитивным заклинанием, пока шерстил бутылки, с омерзением сметая на пол объедки и огрызки. Это вот моя жизнь. Мусор, ничего больше. Как я сам.  
Не было никакой выпивки. Я метнулся, как таракан от света, в голове стучало от невозможности оставаться на одном месте. Невыносимое нечто давило, вынуждало бессмыслицей движений стараться спастись, мучило невыносимо -- и никак не желало заканчиваться.  
Кто-то был ко мне милосерден -- бутылка нашлась. Что характерно, за ноутом. Я подумал еще, что это правильно, так и должно быть: для меня мои книжки всегда были и лучшим успокоительным, и лучшим весельем, и тяжким мучением. Все правильно.  
Прежде чем ненависть возьмет меня всего, нужно было сделать еще одну вещь.  
Раскрыть ноутбук. Мне будто шептал кто-то.  
Я раскрыл. Совершенно обыденно загудел вентилятор или какая еще херь в электронном нутре.  
Теперь открыть файл.  
Я сделал и это. Зажмурившись, как перед дантистом, промотал до конца.  
Открыть глаза. Это было самое сложное. Без этого я и вправду был бы безнадежным трусом, все по Славкиным словам.

Со вчера моя шагреневая кожа уменьшилась до лоскутка. Я читал строчку за строчкой и физически чувствовал, что седею.  
Потому что в них было все. О том, каково это -- когда у взрослого, на которого ты смотрел снизу вверх, полагая его чуть ли не господом Богом, начинают потеть ладони. Когда он начинает смотреть на тебя тем самым, неположенным и стыдным, опасным взглядом. Как этот взгляд начинаешь опознавать сразу, и не знаешь, куда от него деваться, как он прилипает к тебе, будто паутина или грязь, как...

"...больно, но больше стыдно. Он сунул мне палец в зад и начал шевелить там, какая-то заусеница царапалась, а я все думал, что будет, когда он этот палец вытащит -- будет на нем дерьмо или нет? черт его знает. Было здорово тяжело, когда он так наваливался, но я уже знал, что дергаться бесполезно, он меня не видит и не слышит, не остановится ни за что.  
Тошнило. Но я знал, что он кончит, и снова станет тем самым Петром Владиславовичем Ромашкиным, умным... взрослым. Как они уживались вместе -- тот благородно-седой писатель, после чьих книжек хочется летать и плакать, и быть самым сильным, самым хорошим, и вот этот жирноватый потеющий тип? Я не понимал. Я только ждал, пряча лицо, и думал -- хорошо, что положено стонать. Молча, я бы не смог.  
К тому же ему нравилось, когда я стонал -- вот как сейчас, когда я сам -- сам! -- расставил ноги и выпятил зад. Я так и не понял, почему иногда больно до ужаса, а иногда почти нормально. В этот раз было терпимо: пожгло и перестало, только стало еще тяжелей, он же на меня лег, вцепился, как насосавшийся огромный клещ. Значит, если дерьмо и было, то он его сейчас размажет по мне.  
Я сам не понимал, отчего соглашаюсь. Отчего не упрусь. Он же не насильник, на самом-то деле, если не доводить; скажи я "нет", и все бы прекратилось. Только я не мог. Сказать "нет", означало довести дело до конца, перестать видеть его вообще, а он же не всегда был такой, даже не большую часть времени. Он меня прикрывал, рассказывал дико интересные вещи, даже из неопубликованного, еще совсем никому не известного читал... и временами трахал. Еб. Еб твою мать, скорей бы...  
Я жалел, что не девочка. Девочку он бы пожалел, во-первых, во-вторых, им легче, наверное, -- застонала и все. А мне же еще надо было делать вид, что я кончаю, просто так простыня хорошо вбирает. Не знаю, как я его мог так дурить -- может, он вообще шалел настолько, что готов был верить всему, даже тому, что я такой, блядь, стыдливый, что сразу заматываюсь в простыню и топаю мыться и застирывать следы.  
Не знаю до сих пор. Но он никогда ничего не говорил об этом. Как отрезали.  
И я, понятное дело, тоже молчал, хотя и тянуло спросить временами -- неужто не противно? Это же грязь такая, ну пусть даже потом и хорошо, но хорошо-то не всегда и недолго, а тошнит -- постоянно. Если вспоминать.  
Я тоже не понимал, как они во мне уживаются: нормальный я и вот этот, подставляющий задницу, иногда даже нарочно выставляющий, чтоб уж поскорей... чтоб он меня не слюнявил, а трахнул и все. И успокоился еще на пару дней.  
Он задергался, туда-сюда, и замер -- слава Богу, все! Я его почти любил в эту секунду. Уже все. Дальше будет все как по маслу: он вытащит, я завернусь в простыню и пойду в ванную. Сегодня я ему больше не дам, можно будет просто посидеть вместе, почитать или поговорить, или еще что-нибудь такое сделать, чего со мной не делал больше ни один взрослый.  
В конце концов, он ведь меня не только трахал.  
А за то, что он ко мне относился как к взрослому, и платить приходилось по взрослому. Все честно".

 

Я улыбался. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело пьяным оскалом, хлипкой улыбкой алкоголика, страшной маньячной рожей... классической педофильской ухмылкой или еще чем-то таким же, отвратным. Но изнутри я чувствовал совсем другую улыбку -- широкую, беззаботную, детскую. Как у пацана в первый день каникул: когда впереди девяносто два дня свободы, и пионерлагерь только маячит на горизонте... А на горизонте этого горизонта -- пылающая черным огнем точка: дядька-извращенец. Просто точка. Как дальняя мишень на полигоне. Но ты не бойся, мальчик, сейчас мы эту мишень уложим, с одного выстрела.  
Вчерашние выросшие пацаны -- они, как и любые пацаны, просто так ко мне не являются. Только по делу. Со спасительной миссией. И выросший на моих книжках Володька Шалый, забивший в тэтэшник восемь патронов, сделал самый крутой подарок из тех, которые благородные читатели могут преподнести любимому автору.  
Девять граммов в сердце, как говаривал товарищ Сухов, да? В сердце, на самом деле, страшно: а вдруг промахнусь. Значит -- в висок. Туда, где когда-то, много-много лет назад мне дышал засыпающий Алька. В то место, куда сегодня ночью ткнулся губами доверчивый Славик. Главное -- не промахнуться. И не передумать, ни за что в жизни. Только вот... Именно сейчас, перед уходом, надо прибрать за собой. Навести порядок: как на полянке, с которой уходишь после краткой передышки, в ослепляющем мареве жаркого или обещающего быть таким летнего дня. Уже не мне обещающего. Мне не надо.  
Значит, прибрать за собой. Снести неведомые файлы или, может, грохнуть сам ноутбук к чертовой матери, выстрелить в него. Выстрел в монитор, ага. Сквозное ранение.  
Записку писать... Ну, разве что, объяснительную. Явку с повинной, что ли... Хотя нет, не надо, не смогу. У меня уже нет права пользоваться словами. Но все равно, что-то же нужно, чтобы... Чтобы обнаружил меня не Славик, не истеричная Мариночка и не ее амбалоподобный целомудренный муж. А кто? Вызванивать Верочку, рванувшую с новой второй половиной в столицу нашей необъятной родины, я не хотел. Не санитарам же в труповозку звонить? Но тогда кому? Ментам? А вдруг они приедут раньше, чем я успею? Кому? Я глянул на мобильник с неотвеченным звонком литагента. Подумал, что подобное будет отдавать дешевой беллетристикой. Тогда, значит... Вспомнилось вдруг, какой звонкий воздух в поселке и как хорошо слышны громкие звуки в ленивой утренней тишине. Значит, просто на крыльцо. Кто-нибудь услышит и подойдет. Кто -- неважно, на самом-то деле.  
Главное -- не испугаться.

Тэтэшка кажется очень легонькой. Почти игрушечной. Как те деревянные наганы, с которыми мои пацаны играли в "Зарницу".  
Свет на крыльце -- ясный и одуряющий. Жаркое лето. Сочное, солнечное, сказочное, невыносимо черное.  
Щелчок коробки. Щелчок двери. Щелчок курка.  
Кажется, у меня есть ангел-искуситель. Или типа того.  
Потому что боль не чувствуется сразу. Чувствуется лишь холодок в горле, как от мятной жвачки, да странная тошнота, от которой все плывет перед глазами. Черное марево, как дымом заволокло: и точеных столбиков крыльца, прорезей калитки и несломленного подсолнуха уже нету. Но зрение остается. Какое-то иное зрение.  
Потому что я вижу, со стороны, издали как-то вижу, что пробившую меня пулю неторопливо ловит ладошкой крылатая мальчишеская тень. И я понимаю, что мой тот свет -- он простой, как три копейки, это то измерение, которое я выдумал, моя вселенная, с героями моей прозы и с законами, по которым они живут. И значит, именно этот Суд меня и приговорит. К Вечности.  
А потом все кончается.

 

 

ЭПИЛОГ

 

Вишня, отливавшая алым на донце перевернутой банки из-под пива, вспыхнула соком и разлетелась в клочья. Марина ухмыльнулась, склонила голову на бок, разглядывая выставленную на другом конце участка мишень, а потом щелкнула затвором.  
\-- Из-за вас, козлы, у меня теперь весь маникюр в смазке! Да не в той! Хорош ржать! Сашка! Сань, да скажи ты ему? Ста-ни-слав? Стасеныш, щаз довыебываешься у меня! Лучше ящик погромче включи, мне не слышно ни черта.  
На террасе кто-то послушно щелкнул пультом, и по бескрайнему участку поплыл звук телерепортажа, эхом задробился об высокий бетонный забор, утек сквозь неплотный штакетник на соседскую территорию, все еще помеченную красно-белыми лентами и тонкими бумажками с печатью и подписью неизвестного следака.  
Затвор сухо щелкнул, перебивая пафосные речи телекорреспондента:  
\-- "По словам вдовы писателя, Веры Ромашкиной, в последние полгода Петр Владиславович полностью оправился от развода и его последствий, и собирался работать над очередным романом. К сожалению, судьба этого произведения разделила долю хозяина: прежде, чем совершить роковой выстрел, Петр Ромашкин выпустил две пули в монитор ноутбука, унеся с собой в могилу неоконченный текст, которой мог полюбится его поклонникам так же, как и опубликованные книги писателя...."  
\-- Ага, полюбился бы. Со всех сторон.  
Грохнул выстрел, и Сашка-Александр добавил к этому салюту свой, полным стаканом.  
\-- Прям кипятком бы ссали, если б знали, -- добавил он. -- Марин, бросай ты свою стрельбу, выпей с нами... за упокой писательской души, чтоб ей на том свете на сковородке вертеться.  
\-- Да ну вас на фиг. Я никак привыкнуть не могу, что у меня руки нормальные, без накладных ногтей, -- перекошенный блондинистый хвост мотнулся на марининой макушке так, будто она им комаров отгоняла, а не законного, хоть и ни разу не исполнившего свой гражданский долг супруга. -- Ты мне, Сашка, депилятор нормальный должен, вместо того французского, который Стаська ухайдакал.  
\-- А больше ничего?  
\-- А еще компенсацию за моральный ущерб. Я ж реально в салон красоты таскалась вместо тренировок.  
\-- А что, гламурненько получилось, -- небритый, невыспавшийся и облаченный в нормальную взрослую одежду Стас сейчас мало чем напоминал золотистого летнего пацана. Но на собеседника смотрел с тем же интересом, что и на истекающую похотью "мишень".  
Успенский заржал, плеснул себе еще коньяка:  
\-- Стаська, а вот тебе уже хватит. Я тебя потом алказельцером отпаивать не буду. Не зарывайся.  
\-- Блин, -- в сердцах ответил воспитуемый. -- Курить нельзя, пить нельзя, Маринкиной дрянью мазаться каждый день везде, и теперь ты меня еще воспитывать будешь?  
\-- Уже не надо мазаться. И бриться тоже не надо... -- Александр Успенский, мало чем похожий на себя самого двадцати пяти летней давности, побаюкал в мощной ладони тонкостенную чашку... -- М-да, кофе ты варишь значительно лучше Маришки.  
\-- А я ее учил, между прочим. Жена она у нас или где? -- Стас оторвался от похоронного репортажа, -- Нормальный кофе получался, не ворчи. Просто бездуховный слегка. Ну, ей ведь не интересно такое. Кофеварка -- это ж не "макаров", она ее на скорость не соберет.  
\-- Я все слышу, -- отреагировала Марина и всадила пулю в пустую банку. -- Хватит там сплетничать, барышни вы мои. Ох, вымоталась я с твоими, Успенский, закидонами. Доволен? Лишил детскую литературу главного движка?  
\-- Главного... кого... -- поперхнулся Саша. А Стас поморщился, глядя на опустошенный ствол, и неуверенно произнес звонким и все еще мальчишечьим голосом:  
\-- Кто же знал, что так получится. Мы ж... Саш, ну скажи ты ей...  
\-- Тихо! -- мощная лапа Успенского должна была опустится на плечо любовника, но вместо этого хлопнула по столу: -- Кто ж на суицид-то рассчитывал? Лично я -- на газетный скандал. Чтобы от нашего дорогого Петра...  
\-- Вла-ди-сла-во-ви-ча... -- отчеканил Стас.  
\-- Ага, спасибо. Чтобы от него издательства отвернулись, а гиены пера, наоборот, на куски бы его растащили. Жизнь ему испортить хотел, а не самой этой жизни лишить...  
\-- Сашка, ну чего ты теперь кипятишься? Тебе его что, жалко стало?  
\-- Нет, конечно... Какое там жалко, я ж его ненавидел столько лет. Хотя... Знаешь, жалко, наверное.  
\-- Поэтому и сказку ему подарить решил напоследок? -- Стас, не сводя взгляда с партнера, расстегивал пуговицы собственного, привычно темного и жесткого, пиджака.  
\-- Хм. Слушай, сказка, тебе, по моему, коньяка уже достаточно. Или нет?  
\-- Ты не увиливай, ты отвечай.  
\-- А ты не командуй взрослым человеком, Стасеныш.  
\-- Я сам уже взрослый.  
\-- Тоже мне, взрослый... -- Марина обогнула занятый диван, пристроилась у свободного торца стола.  
\-- Совершеннолетний, -- отрезал Стас. -- А что недавно совершеннолетний, так, -- он прицельно глянул на Успенского, -- трахаться со мной тебе это не мешало до сих пор.  
Мне и дальше не помешает.  
\-- Кто бы сомневался, -- фыркнули в ответ. -- Запись хоть сохранишь. Для домашнего просмотра.  
\-- Семейного, -- подняла палец Марина. -- Я тоже хочу.  
\-- А чего? Давайте ее сейчас залудим, все лучше, чем эта хрень по ящику, -- Успенский, отстранив стаськины плечи, снял с журнального столика ненадписанный диск.  
\-- Да ну нафиг... Я как вспомню... -- Стас стремительно помрачнел. -- Подхожу к крыльцу, а там такая каша...  
\-- Угу... -- Марина усмехнулась... -- Каша-кашей, а камеру из угла ты на автопилоте снял. Только потом орать начал.  
\-- Я ж не совсем дурной, -- обиженно ответил Стас, опрокинув в себя стакан. -- Бля. До сих пор не верю. Ну сердечный приступ, ну еще какая херь, но пулю в лобешник -- это я не ожидал. Он же тютя, никакой, как манка, только книжки и мог.  
\-- Зато Стаська у нас артист... -- улыбнулся Успенский.  
\-- Это точно, -- Марина ласково глянула на "пасынка". -- Я пока историю про маму в Альпах слушала, прям вся слезами облилась.  
\-- А что мне надо было рассказывать? Про отца на зоне и про то, как мать квартиру пропила? Или про то, как я из интерната свинтил и как меня Саша на помойке нашел?  
\-- Ну, не на помойке, а на обочине... И не нашел, а поймал, когда он у меня барсетку спереть пытался...  
\-- Ага, и вместо, чтоб в ментовку сдать, решил забрать натурой, -- Стас закурил. -- Романтика!  
\-- Не говори, -- Марина фыркнула сквозь зубы. -- Такой же сериал. Мог бы и писателю рассказать, тоже слезовыжимательно. Прямо-таки сюжет для романа. Любовного.  
\-- Да. Только это правда, -- негромко сообщил Успенский.  
\-- Это ж сколько в той барсетке было, Саш, если я у тебя четвертый год натурой...? -- Стас попытался скроить возмущенную рожу. Не получилось. Вышла счастливая.  
\-- Вся жизнь там была.  
\-- Как трогательно... Я счас все-таки обрыдаюсь, -- Марина старательно принялась промокать глаза рукавом камуфляжной футболки.  
\-- А я обрыдался, когда твои огурцы попробовал. -- парировал Стас. -- Это ж надо было так продукты извести.  
\-- Ну да, в жопу их тебе привычней, -- огрызнулась Марина. -- Я вам что, кухарка?  
\-- Не-а... Ты жена. Третья жена страшного Саши Успенского, который лично для тебя -- дорогой Лелик.  
\-- Ревнуй, ревнуй, -- безмятежно отозвалась Марина. -- Я жена де-юре, ты де-факто, хочешь, поменяемся?  
Стас заржал. А Успенский заухмылялся:  
\-- Мариш, ты, главное, не забудь этого паршивца в интернат сплавить, когда меня за что-нить заметут. И это, что там еще мачехе в сказках полагается?  
\-- Бочку с гвоздями и башмаки с костра, -- проявила знание сказок Марина. -- А вот фиг вам. Что дальше-то, мстители?  
\-- А я думал, что разряд по стрельбе, хорошие рекомендации из охранного агентства и тринадцатая зарплата, -- отшутился Стас казенным голосом. -- А не знаю я, что... Наверное, тем девкам заплатить, которые нам тексты на заказ писали.  
\-- Не разболтают? -- уточнила Марина, нехорошо сощурилась. -- А то знаешь, пиздеть бабы любят.  
\-- Откуда я знаю, чего бабы любят? У меня из знакомых баб только ты... А из тебя женщина, как... -- Стас запнулся и получил щелчок в нос от Успенского.  
\-- Спасибо, -- светски ответила Марина. -- Так что, Лелик, милый? Твои девки не разболтают?  
\-- Да не должны вроде. Они эту еблю километрами забесплатно пишут, лишь бы читатели хвалили. Странно, что Ромашкин не в курсе был, как над его текстами райтеры измываются. Иначе бы раньше уже спекся... А вообще, если б я эту хрень в Сети не нашел, ничего бы не было...  
\-- Ага, а если бы мамочка тебя в тот пионерлагерь не сплавила... -- Марина передернула плечами. -- Что уж теперь гадать. Скоро мы отсюда поедем, а? Сил нет эту пастораль дольше выносить, я девушка хлипкая, нежная... Меня Катька в городе заждалась, у нее месячные кончились, в самый раз уже... Как мне позвонит, так я уже и мокрая.  
\-- Бедные вы бедные. То у тебя месячные, то у Катьки... Никакой счастливой половой жизни. -- Стас снова ухмыльнулся.  
А Успенский задумался:  
\-- Да прямо сегодня можно, пока пацаны с поминками сюда не нагрянули. Офигеть... Вчера от журналистов шухарились, сегодня вот... от своих... Мариш, вот только честно, ты их специально тогда к Ромашкину в гости отправила? Мы б запалились в три секунды, если б кто при нем меня по фамилии назвал.  
\-- Ты ж везунчик, -- ласково улыбнулась Марина. -- Да не сложил бы он два и два, педофил ваш херов. Если до него не доперло сообразить, что файлы сами по себе в компе не появляются...  
\-- А мальчики в шортах тоже в гости просто так не заходят, -- хихикнул Стас. -- Мариш, ты на хрена их каждое утро обрезала-то по сантиметру? Там же уже яйца из штанин вываливаться стали. В такую холодрыгу.  
\-- Для того и обрезала.  
\-- Я уж думал, мне мерещится, -- Успенский помахал рукой перед лицом. -- С недоеба.  
\-- С чего? -- Марина хмыкнула. -- А кто со мной перед пацанами супружескую пару изображал? Ты ж меня тискал как... Стась, ты прикинь, пока ты там у Ромашкина чаи гонял, твои благоверный тут отжег... Думала, реально меня трахнет. Хорошо, что Буська про петарды вспомнил, Сашка хоть отвлекся.  
\-- Ага, отвлекся, -- Успенский тоже заржал.. -- Маринку в медляке кружу и шепчу ей на ухо, чтоб она за твоим окном следила и не забыла, как ты занавеску задернешь, на соседском столбе провод срезать. А со стороны выглядит -- как поцелуй во всю диафрагму.  
\-- Романтика! -- Стас закатил глаза. -- А пробки нельзя было вывернуть, о герой моих мальчишечьих грез? Как ты обратно-то писателю свет врубил? А если следаки рыть начнут?  
\-- Я врубил? Я не врубал... Марина ночью колупалась, когда под окном с глушаком стояла.  
\-- Так вы меня что, реально страховали? -- Стас удивленно глянул на партнеров. -- Чего боялись-то?  
\-- Охренел, -- отозвалась Марина. -- Ты сам не видел, что твой Ромашкин крышей едет? А если б он решил с тобой вместе долбануться, к примеру? Да и вообще...  
\-- Ага... -- Стас помрачнел... -- А я тогда не боялся ни фига, после интерната-то. Одним пидором больше, одни меньше... А сейчас страшно стало.  
\-- А я тоже боялась, -- кивнула Марина. -- Мне бы наш Сашка глаза б на жопу натянул, если б что не так пошло. Да и постоять не в проблему.  
\-- Спасибо... -- Стас выдохнул это с теми же протяжно-доверчивыми интонациями, которыми пользовался в разговорах с Ромашкиным. Потом смутился и покраснел.  
\-- Привык, Стасеныш? -- ухмыльнулся Саша, поставил стакан и поднялся. -- Ничего, отлетит со временем. Пошли собираться.  
Выйдя в коридор, Успенский первым делом прижал к себе пацана. И тихо поинтересовался:  
\-- Стас... Может, ты хоть сейчас объяснишь, а? Когда это все завершилось. Зачем тебе это было нужно. Ну, я понимаю мне, моя больная мозоль и все такое... А ты-то зачем ввязался, дурень? Отомстить решил, что ли?  
Сейчас Стас казался старше самого себя. Не на условные тринадцать выглядел, и не на паспортные шестнадцать. Гораздо взрослее. Только глаза были широко распахнуты и сияли недобро. Как у мальчишки, с обстоятельной жестокостью обрывающего крылья бабочкам.  
\-- Ага. За тебя. Ты ж мне сам рассказывал, как себя тогда ненавидел, за то, что в ... -- он запнулся, заглотил непрошенный мат и неловко произнес... -- в этого козла втрескался. Как ты себя больным считал. И про книги тоже... Как тебе казалось, что он тебя каждой строчкой трахает.  
\-- Ну... Это когда было-то...  
\-- Тебе тогда, как мне сейчас было, да? Когда у Ромашкина первая книжка вышла. Я ж помню, как ты говорил. Что читал и понимал, что это не ты псих, а он сам... твой... этот...  
\-- Тише... Ну, не заводись. Чего меня к идиоту ревновать? Тем более, к дохлому. Я не об этом спрашиваю. Я о тебе.  
\-- А смеяться не будешь? Оно глупо очень, я понимаю.  
\-- Не буду. Стасеныш, тебе точно не совсем уж кошмарно с ним было?  
\-- Саш, ну скажешь тоже, Кошмарно не было, честное слово... Интересно было. Как это: быть тобой? Я был тобой. А еще... Не перебивай, ладно? Понимаешь, я, когда с ним говорил... Ну, байку нашу рассказывал, про интернат, про тебя, что ты брат и все такое.. Я не врал. Я сам в это верил.  
\--Ну и... Правильно верил. Я у тебя есть... и... все, что было... у нас... -- взрослый-взрослый Александр Успенский понятия не имел, до какой степени он сейчас похож на ненавистного некогда писателя. Не с чем было сравнивать. А Стас этого сходства не замечал.  
\--Ш-шшшш... Потом расскажешь. -- Стас вытянул трубочкой припухшие губы, облизнул их, а потом привычно потянул молнию на штанах партнера. Уперся пальцами в неподатливую пуговицу, расстегнул. Заглотнул воздух -- глубоко, как перед прыжком в воду. И, прежде чем опуститься на колени, задумчиво пробормотал: -- Все было хорошо.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
